Crowns and Tears of Gold
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: A new year at Anubis, new students, a new mystery, new relationships, old relationships, and old enemies all come together in Nina's 3rd year at school. Well, you never really know what will happen at Anubis House; it's a mystery. And as we all know, the mystery is never really over...*The absolutely perfect cover on the side is by xXAquaMangoXx!*
1. House of Return

**A/N: Alrighty! Chapter 1 of HOA Season 3! It hasn't come out yet, though. But I thought I'd do this to hold you over till then. This is a Jara, Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, Moy and very little Victor/Vera story(all though I hate her. They make a cute couple. She'll come a little later in the story). The only things I own here is the new characters, you'll know them when they show up, and the ideas. Everything else. Zip, Zilch, Nada, Zipparoonie, El Zippo! Sorry…anyway, enjoy! Also, I'm sorry for uploading this and then deleting it. I was supposed to start posting on Monday and then continue. So, yeah… On with the story!**

**P.S: I'm sorry in advance if my ideas and riddles and clues are stupid, used, or terrible! I write lots of mysteries, that are a lot like HOA…okay, never mind…but if my stuff is bad or anyone is OOC, please let me know! Thanks! **

**P.S.S: Remember as always the outfits I describe with detail will have links on my profile!**

**-Rachel**

**Nina's POV**

Here I am, Anubis House. I'm psyched to be back, I love coming here! I'm in my usual room unpacking. I'm the first one here this year, funny though, Jerome was always the first one. I can't wait until all my friends get here and of course my boyfriend, Fabian. I hung up my last shirt and put my suitcase in the closet by my room, when I heard a door slam. I ran to the stairs and looked over the railing, there stood the familiar face of my best friend Amber Millington!

"Nina!" she squealed running up the stairs to hug me. Amazingly she was wearing four inch heals and she could run up the stairs with out tripping.

_Amazing._

She was dressed in blue skinny jeans, a off white shirt with a big bow on the collar, her silver _Amber_ necklace and black heals.

I was wearing a blue and white striped tank top, light blue jeans, black converse sneakers and a red jacket. My Eye of Horus necklace was hidden under my shirt as usual.

"OMG Nina! I am so happy to see you! I can't wait to show you my new dresses!" _Oh, goodie! _

"Cool Amber! Have you seen anyone else yet?"

"No. But don't worry, Fabian will be here soon."

I felt my face heat up when she said that, sure I was happy to see Fabian again, but I wanted to hang out with my other friends too!

"Okay, let's go get you unpacked."

"Okay. Nina? Do you know if Trudy is going to be our house mother this year? Or is it going to be Vera again?" she made a face at Vera's name, we never liked Vera. She was creepy and she worked for Rufus, but I'm not going to think about that. Water under the bridge.

"Oh! Sweetie! I'm so glad to see you!" piped a voice.

"Trudy! You're back!"

"That's right, sweetie. And I'm here to stay!"

"Does that answer your question?" I asked looking down at Amber and Trudy hugging.

After Amber had finished unpacking, which took forever by the way, we went down to the common room to talk. I told her about my Gran's health and about going to New York for vacation. While she told me about her shopping spree in Paris, staying at her father's beach house in Greece and going to Italy with her mother for an art exhibit, which, _very_ surprisingly, she found interesting. Must be nice having a rich father, but I don't care if my Gran isn't rich, I'm just glad she's happy and healthy.

Around ten o'clock, we hear the front door open and close. We see Patricia and Joy staring right back at us. Patricia looking the same as always, with her red hair and a pink hair extension. She was wearing a long-sleeve grey shirt, black leather shorts, star tights, black combat style boots**(I actually have a pair of those!)**, necklace with a silver lightning bolt charm and her favorite leaf ring. Joy wore blue jeans, black ballet flats, a red and blue striped cardigan over a blue tank top and a gold heart-shaped locket.

"Nina! Amber!" Patricia cries. She comes to hug me first then Amber.

"Hi, Joy." Amber says to the quiet brunette at the door.

"Hi." she waves and I wave back. Ever since last year with all the bashing and trying to steal Fabian thing, we haven't been on good terms. But hey, she saved my life. I try to not show my hurt that still bubbles inside me whenever I see her.

"Anyone here?" calls an American voice from behind Joy, I already know it's Eddie Mil- I mean, Sweet. His apparel was a black leather jacket over a red plaid button up shirt which was over a grey t-shirt, light blue jeans, black watch and brown boots. He had his dirty blonde hair spiked and his blue eyes lit up as he saw Patricia, who had an idiotic smile forming on her face. I smiled, Patricia had told me on the phone during break that she was really falling for Eddie. Hard. Patricia isn't the kind to 'fall in love' but she is. And pretty fast if you ask me.

"Hey, Yacker. Nina, Amber, Joy." he said barely looking at us. He smiled at Patricia and swiftly brought his head down to meet his lips with hers. It wasn't anything heated, just a sweet, simple kiss. Something I could tell they both liked. After they had unpacked, Patricia and Eddie went to his room to talk while Amber went to call Alfie, which left me and Joy in the common room while awkwardness floated heavily around us.

"So…" she said softly breaking the tension slightly. Only slightly. "You really like Fabian huh?"

"Uh, yeah. Is that alright?" I asked unsure of how to respond.

"Oh, totally! We're just friends, nothing more."

"Okay." I said _awkwardly. _Duh.

A few more minutes elapsed before she moved forward in her seat on the couch in front of the window. "Listen, Nina. I don't want anything to be awkward between us. I mean after all that happened last year, I'm sorry, you can trust me. And if you want to be friends with my friends I'm totally cool with that. I'm over Fabian, it was just a crush and I can tell that it's more than that for you two. Please just give me a chance. I would really love to be your friend. Honest." she rambled. I could see the sincerity in her eyes. She meant every word of that.

"Okay, I forgive you." I smiled.

Her face lit up immediately. She stood up and gave me a big hug before rushing off.

I sat down to collect my thoughts when I noticed Mara and Alfie had just walked in. Mara had a blue and white striped skirt, a blue cardigan and yellow ballet flats. A silver _Love _necklace, that Jerome had given her before break, hung around her neck. Her brown eyes sparkled with excitement and her brown hair, that was longer than last year, was pulled back in a half up/half down way. Next to her Alfie stood in grey jeans, a blue button up shirt and red high-tops.

"Alfie!" I heard Amber squeal as Alfie ran up the stairs. Mara looked up with an amused look on her face, she then looked around. When she saw me she rolled her dark purple suitcase to sit next to the sofa I sat on and sat with a nervous smile playing on her lips.

"Hi, Nina." she said warmly.

"Hey, Mara!" I greeted.

"Listen, I know we've never hung out and I was just wondering if you would like to get some coffee with me sometime, so we could get to know each other better…?" she drifted off.

"Yeah, sure. I would love to." I replied.

"Great, um, how about Saturday, ten o'clock?" she asked, clearly feeling a bit more confident.

"Perfect."

"Awesome! I'm going to go unpack. See you later." she waved goodbye before heading up the wooden stairs.

The next to come is Fabian, he was wearing a blue plaid shirt, jeans and vans. Very Fabian. I run up to him and wrap my arms around his neck. He jumps but smiles once he realizes it's me.

"Hey, Nina. How was your summer?" he asked, his brown eyes twinkling.

"Great! Yours?"

"Very good, thank you." he said. He stared into my eyes and began to lean in. just as our lips were about to touch-

"Hey, I'm walking in the room, do not lip-lock." That was the voice of none-other-than Jerome Clarke, Mara's boyfriend. Yep, they've been together about three months. Crazy, huh? He was dressed in his usual style, a blue pin-stripe shirt, sleeves right over his elbows, black vest, blue jeans and vans while his dirty blonde hair was swept to the side. He always looked very professional.

"Hi, Jerome." I said slightly smiling.

"Nina, Rutter. Do either of you know where Mara is?" he asked looking around.

"I think she's upstairs unpacking." I replied.

"Thank you. Please wait until I leave the room before continuing your smooch-fest." he said smirking while he walked up the stairs.

After he left Fabian and I were a centimeter apart when we heard a blood curdling scream.

_Amber_

**A/N: There you have it! The first chapter of HOA Season 3! Hope you enjoyed. Please review! The second chapter will be up Tuesday. It's going to be like the episodes you know? It'll be up every week day. Like the actual series! I'm a genius…anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-Rachel**


	2. House of Screams

**A/N: Yay, chapter 2! Whoo-hoo! Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! My extra characters will be entering the story-**

**Patricia: Don't tell them! Let it be a surprise!**

**Me: I wasn't going to, I was going to say 'soon' but not say when.**

**Patricia: Oh.**

**Me: Patricia, stop talking so I can continue the story. Don't you want to know why Amber's screaming and see what Mara was doing before it all the screaming? **

**Patricia: I already know, I read the script.**

**Me: Well, no one else has. So shut it!**

**Patricia: No need to get snappy, just start already.**

**Me: Thank you. Alright, please enjoy!**

**Mara's POV**

I was so excited to be back, I get to see Jerome again! I sighed as I hung up my new dark blue dress. Jerome always says blue looks amazing on me. I can't believe Jerome was right under my nose the entire time I was at Anubis House. He makes me feel so loved, unlike when Mick and I dated. All we did was talk about sports, and I hate sports!

Jerome talks about things I like, and surprisingly, he likes some of those things too. I could here Amber and Alfie talking about someone named Rufus dying or something like that, probably from a book. Huh, Amber and Alfie, I never thought _Amber_ would crush on _Alfie. _But, hey, you never know. She could have been crushing on him for years and was just playing hard to get.

I didn't know when Jerome would be here so I decided to play some music. Adele is my favorite singer, Jerome likes some of her songs too. Another thing we have in common.

Five minutes later someone wrapped their arms around my waist.

"Hey." the person whispered huskily into my ear. I already know its Jerome.

"Hello, Mr. Clarke." I say turning around and putting my hands on the nape of his neck. He smiles and leans down to kiss me, I meet him half way and I'm greeted with the familiar feeling of butterflies and warmth. His right hand leaves my waist to tangle his fingers in my hair. I smile into the kiss and I feel him smile to. Suddenly a high-pitched scream filled the air. We pull away quickly and look at each other.

"Amber." we said knowingly.

We run next door to see her sitting in front of her vanity with her face in her hands. Next comes Fabian and Nina.

"Amber, what's wrong?" Nina asked crouching next to the blonde. That's when Patricia and Eddie come barging in. Alfie sat on Nina's bed with his thinking face on.

"Look!" she sobbed.

"What?"

"Right there!" she pointed to her forehead. "A pimple, Nina! A _pimple!_"

We all groaned. Typical Amber. Always fussing over nothing. Eddie and Patricia left as soon as it started, obviously not interested. Jerome and I left a minute later hearing Nina telling her to 'breath and relax'.

"So, what do you want to do on our first day back?" Jerome asked sitting on my bed.

"I don't know." I answered honestly.

"Well, I do. Why don't we go for a walk?" he suggested.

"Alright." I said softly as he took my hand and pulled me out of the room.

We walked for a good ten minutes, talking about random things like school and music and games. I was so wrapped up in talking to him I didn't notice he was taking me into the woods. Suddenly I stopped. Sitting before me was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A perfect green clearing with white lanterns hanging on the trees, a purple blanket lay on the grass with a picnic basket erupting with food. I gasped in surprise. I did not see that coming.

"Do you like it?" he asked smiling.

"I _love _it!" I exclaimed giving him a hug. He laughed. I loved that laugh. He led me to the blanket and motioned for me to sit down. Mick was never this romantic, sure he set up a candle lit dinner with reheated food. But that wasn't even close to this. Jerome started pulling out plastic food containers and listing what they held.

"We have Caesar salad, Fettuccini Alfredo, French bread and for desert," he said flipping the lids off each of the bowls. "Brownies." I was amazed. "To drink, Milk or…Hot chocolate?" he asked pulling out two thermoses.

I laughed. "You really had Trudy go all out didn't you?"

"Actually, um," he cleared his throat. "I made it."

"What?" I was stunned, Jerome Clarke can cook?

"Yeah, I've been cooking ever since I was seven." he said as if he heard my wonderings.

"Wow, it all smells great." I said leaning forward to smell the food. He handed me a fork and motioned to the white sauce-covered noodles. The moment the food touched my tongue I was in love! It tasted amazing, not like your normal fettuccini from a restaurant. No. This was-

"Incredible!"

He laughed and grabbed a fork. We talked a while but mostly ate. Jerome was an amazing cook.

"Alright, are there anymore secret talents you have I should know about?" I asked after we cleaned up. We were laying on the blanket, our fingers entwined, looking up at the white, fluffy clouds.

He chuckled. "Um, do straight A's count?"

I sit up and look him in the eye. "Straight A's?"

"Yeah." he said sitting up also.

"Since when do you get straight A's?" I ask, that is defiantly something I didn't expect.

"Since I was six and didn't have anything to do for three straight months by myself and thought I should cram for my next test. Ten years later." he said shrugging.

"Wow. I don't know a lot about you.'' I said quietly.

"Hey, you know more than anyone." he said sweetly pulling me down. We laid there for about five more minutes before packing up the blanket and lanterns and heading back to the house. As we walked Jerome had his arm draped over my shoulders protectively. I love it when he does that, it makes me feel safe and secure. When Mick did that his arms were always sweaty and left his stink all over her shirt. Jerome always smells like cologne and something else I could never place.

When we walked in the front door Amber was standing right there with an eager look on her face. "Amber, I'll tell you all about the date once I finish it." I told her before she could open her mouth.

"Good, I'll be in my room, waiting." she called hurrying up the stairs to her room.

I chuckled and turned back to Jerome. "Thank you Jerome, it was the best date ever!"

He grinned and kissed me quickly. "See you later Jeffray." he said softly before walking off to the kitchen.

When I got to Amber's room I was probably grinning like an idiot, because Amber noticed.

"Come on grinny! Spill!" she squealed.

I laughed and told her about the date. She oohed and awed every few seconds but, she was surprised the whole time. Jerome was never one of the cliché guys, but we brought the best out of each other. That night I fell asleep with a smile on my face. I was falling in love. Fast and hard.

**A/N: Okay, there ya have it folks! The second chapter! YAY! Cliché date, I know. But I could totally see Mara and Jerome having a date like that, can't you? Oh and Jerome having straight A's and being awesome at cooking, I can so see him good at that. You know, 'cuz he didn't go anywhere on holidays. I think I explained that already, whatever… Hope you guys liked it! Now, this morning I got my laptop taken away so I won't be able to answer anything if you ask me a question or something. Kay? I'll get it back tomorrow though! Um, my third chapter will be up tomorrow, promise. Oh, just so you know the mystery part is coming soon, just wanted to get some Jara in there! Fact: Reviews make **_**Victor**_** smile!**

**-Rachel**


	3. House of Surprises

**A/N: Hey, hey, I'm back! I went to the Zoo today…it was okay. Anyway! Chapter 3 is here! **

**Alfie: Awesome I've been wanting to know what happens!**

**Me: Alfie? What are you doing? **

**Alfie: Waiting to find out what happens in chapter 3!**

**Me: Alfie, you read the script. You know what happens.**

**Alfie: Oh, right, well no one else has, so start!**

**Me: Alfie, you interrupted me. I was about to start.**

**Alfie: Okay, I'll be quiet, go on.**

**Me: Thank you. And as for the reviews:**

**xXAquaMangoXx - Don't worry Peddie will be put in here, it's coming soon! And thank you, glad you liked it!**

**Seddielover945 - Thanks!**

**Shaannonxxxx - Thanks! Let me know when you upload it, I'll check it out!**

**Daydreaming Once Again - Thank you!**

**Here's Chapter or Episode or Part (whatever you wanna call it!)3:**

**BTW I'm like seriously talented! I typed half of this with one hand! I have a peanut butter snadwich in the other...**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I woke up as six o'clock like every other Monday and got dressed into my usual uniform. I walked down the hall to the door that led to the stairs. As I walk through the door I heard Victor yelling into his telephone. Because of my natural curiosity I hid behind the door and listened.

"That's not what I am saying Eric!" he yelled while staring out the window. He stopped a moment while Eric, AKA Mr. Sweet, spoke. "You don't understand! I have the Tears of Gold! I can complete the Elixir!''

My jaw dropped. Victor has Tears of Gold? How is that possible?

I saw Victor slam the phone onto the receiver. I decided to go down to breakfast now, walking casually down the steps as if I didn't hear anything. I walked into the dining room noticing only my fellow Sibuna members seated.

"Guys, you'll never believe what I just heard." I told them sitting in my usual seat at the table.

"What?" Alfie asked while stuffing his face with pancakes.

I looked at him with disgust before answering, "I just heard Victor telling Mr. Sweet that he has-" I stopped that moment as Eddie walked in with Joy shortly behind. I shot Nina a look as if to say 'Sibuna emergency!' she got the message and nodded for me to continue. Lately Sibuna has discussed initiating Eddie and Joy into full fledge Sibunas.

"Anyway, as I was saying. I heard Victor say he has Tears of Gold, he can finish the Elixir!" I said as Joy and Eddie sat on either side of me.

"Wait, I thought Nina hid the mask." Eddie pointed out. We had filled him and Joy in after the whole 'battle' thing.

"I did. And anyway, Victor can't get Tears of Gold without me." Nina stated pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Well he has some. I heard him yelling at your dad, Eddie." I said turning to my boyfriend.

"Wait. My dad? Okay, he was one of the secret society members a couple years ago, right?" he asked, he was still trying to come to grips with everything.

"Right. So, we need to find out what he knows. Listen in on his phone calls, search his things. Everything. We need to find them and find out how he got them in the first place. Like Nina said, he can't get them without her." I stated. "Eddie, Joy, you two will be initiated this afternoon. Bring your favorite small thing."

"Huh?" they questioned.

"What she means is, bring a little thing that's important to you, but you won't die if you lose it." Amber told them.

"Oh, okay." Eddie said grabbing some bacon.

"Initiated into what?" I hadn't even noticed Mara and Jerome standing there. Mara looked very confused.

"Nothing, just a club we started a while ago." Amber answered.

"Wait, your initiating them? I was never initiated!" Jerome exclaimed.

"Jerome…" Nina muttered.

"No! I want to discuss this! How come your letting them in after all I've seen and been through?" he pointed out.

"We'll talk about this later." Fabian told him.

"Well can I be in the club?" Mara asked sitting next to Amber.

"Well, have you seen, heard or been through anything weird or suspicious?'' Amber asked. "Ow! What was that for?" she asked Nina. She must have kicked her. Nina gave her a look. "I mean. Probably not."

"But, I've been seen and heard and been through a lot of weird things. Like, that whole Vera thing. When you guys always disappear at night. I heard Amber and Alfie talking about a guy named Rufus who died." We all turned our attention to Amber and Alfie, who just shrugged innocently. "When you guys would whisper to each other and immediately stop when someone enters the room. When Vera threatened me. When you guys would disappear at the oddest times, like, at prom. And-"

"Okay, we get it a lot of things have happened!" Alfie said quickly cutting her off.

She smiled, "So can I join?"

Jerome looked at us pleadingly.

"We'll have to think about it." Nina answered.

"Alright, I'm heading to school, Jerome?" she said standing up.

"Coming." he said before grabbing an apple, taking her hand and walking out the door.

"Aren't they the cutest couple?" Amber asked dreamily.

We all laughed at her.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I sat in Chemistry(Dad's class), bored out of my mind. I turned my attention to Patricia, who sat by Joy. She was doodling in her notebook, I could barely make-out my name. Huh, either she's making a list of what she hates about me or she's being _really_ girly! I craned my neck to see it more clearly.

_Patricia + Eddie=Peddie_

She's been hanging around Amber _way_ to much. If I kept staring she would notice and smack me after class, so I turned back to dad. Boring. Okay, what can I bring to the Sibuna Initiating Meeting? Picture of mom? No. Picture of Spike, my dog? Nah. _Sick Puppies_ CD? Nope. The phone numbers of every girl I dated? Yeah, sure. I'm dating Yacker, so I won't need them.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

I sighed, Patricia was day dreaming about Eddie. He's made her feel very girly lately. I had already decided to bring a photo of my mum to the initiation, so I really had nothing to do but listen to Mr. Sweet. I'm really glad Nina and I worked things out. I never meant to hurt her, my jealousy got the best of me. I wonder how Victor got Tears of Gold. When did my life get so complicated? Oh, yeah two years ago. Chemistry is so boring. Five more minutes to go.

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

I was sitting next to Mara in Chemistry, as she took notes, I thought about Sibuna. Why are they initiating Eddie and Joy? I understand Eddie, he's the Osirian. Joy…okay she had a lot to do with this. But I was kidnapped, threatened and I've seen supernatural things! I will be-

I snapped out of my thoughts by the bell. I grabbed my bag and Mara's hand and walked out the door.

"When did they start the club?" I heard Mara ask me. Of course she would ask about Sibuna.

"Um, about two years ago." I replied, closing my locker door.

"Oh.'' she said quietly. She didn't ask me any questions on that subject for the rest of the day.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

I was still thinking about what Jerome had said. True he's been through a lot, but…Okay maybe Jerome should be a Sibuna. He knows a lot and he's seen a lot.

"Fabian." I whisper to the brown haired boy next to me.

He looked up from his Chemistry scribbles on his notebook page with questioning eyes.

"I think we should initiate Jerome." I told him.

He sat thinking for a few moments before nodding. "What about Mara?"

I sighed. "We're gonna have to have a meeting for that."

"Alright." he smiled and went back to his notes.

Five minutes later the bell rang and everyone sprung out of their seats.

"Don't forget to study for the quiz tomorrow!" Mr. Sweet told us, everyone groaned. Come on we just got back, he's already having a quiz? We haven't learned anything!

Fabian and I walked out of class and spotted our fellow Sibunas and soon-to-be Sibunas.

"Hey, guys." I said hugging my Chemistry book to me chest.

"Hey Nina!" Amber squealed.

"Nina decided we'll let Jerome be an official Sibuna." Fabian told them while opening his locker.

My friends nodded and Patricia asked, "What about Mara?"

"I don't know. I wanted to ask you guys." I replied.

"I think we should test her." Amber suggested.

"Test her how?" Joy asked.

"You know, test her to see if she would be a good addition to the team. Ask her questions and if she answers correctly she'll be a Sibuna. Everyone in Sibuna has a special place." she explained.

"Alright, so we test her with things like our past riddles and problems?" Patricia questioned.

"Yeah." Amber confirmed.

"Okay, so I'll get some of our old clues and riddles and we'll test her after dinner in my room?" I asked.

I got a chorus of okays and nods. The rest of the day I spent pondering which clues would be best.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

Jerome and I were walking back to the house after classes and I was trying to get his Fettuccini Alfredo recipe.

"No." he said after I asked him the hundredth time.

"Why not?" I whined.

He chuckled. "How about I just make you some? I can't give you the recipe, it's a secret!''

"Fine," I huffed. "Can I watch?"

"Nope." he said smugly.

I stuck my tongue out at him. Ahead of us Nina, Fabian, Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie and Joy were discussing something in whispers. I always wondered what they were talking about that was so secret.

"Mara? Earth to Mara!" I heard Jerome say waving his hand in front of my face.

"Oh, sorry. I spaced out for second there."

He chuckled again. What is it with him chuckling?

As we walk through the doors of Anubis house we immediately walk into the common room where a banner hung from the ceiling reading,

_Welcome Home, Mick!_

"Do you like it? I made it my self." asked a voice. I turned to find Mick sitting in a chair munching on an apple. I felt Jerome's hand tighten around mine. I squeezed his back as a way of telling him it's alright.

"Mick, what are you doing here?" I ask, I heard the rest of the house filing in.

"My school in Australia is under repairs, so, I'll be going here again for the next few months." he said smiling.

We all smiled back, but I knew that some of us did not want him back.

**A/N: There ya have it! This one is like, **_**way**_** long! So how do you feel about Mick coming back? And Mara maybe being let into Sibuna? The **_**real**_** mystery will start next chapter, with a special visit, from a special someone! Yay! Can't wait! Um, right, please let me know how you feel about this chapter! R E V I E W ! ! ! ! **

**-Rachel**


	4. House of Tests

**A/N: Sup, people? I'm back, as you can see, well, read. Okay, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Hope you like this chapter!**

**Amber's POV(haven't done her yet!)**

I had just changed into my light blue jeans, pink blouse, black peep toe boots and my _Amber_ necklace. I was now in the common room sitting next to Alfie as he talked about a new alien movie. I sighed, Alfie is really cute about this thing, but really annoying. I can't believe Mick is back, Jerome didn't look to happy about it. Nina went to change, as did everyone else. Alfie was wearing the same outfit as yesterday, just with a green shirt instead of a blue.

The first to enter the room was Joy she wore a white tank-top with a black and white polka-dot cardigan over top, yellow skirt, blue ballet flats and her gold heart locket. Cute vintage look.

Next was Patricia and Eddie. Patricia was dressed in dark blue jeans, a blue tank top with a grey vest, black combat boots, black bracelets, a pink hair extension, turquoise ring and her silver skull and cross bones necklace. Wow, that's a lot. Eddie was wearing a red and white striped shirt, black leather jacket, blue jeans, black watch and black vans. I can see why Patricia likes him…ooh, there's Nina, Fabian…Mara and Jerome.

Let's see, Nina wore a blue and white sweat shirt, white jeans and red converse. Fabian: Long sleeve red and white striped shirt, jeans and gray vans. Mara wore a black floral dress, a black and white striped blazer, black ballet flats and her _Love_ necklace. Jerome gave her that, how sweet is he? Speaking of Jerome he wore a black and white striped long sleeve shirt, black jeans and black dress shoes.

"Nina, did you tell Mara and Jerome what we discussed?" I whispered to her.

"Oh, right!" I rolled my eyes, she forgot. "Jerome, we'll initiate you," Jerome pumped his fist. "And Mara we'll have to test you first.''

"Test me?" she asked sitting down on the leather coach, while Jerome followed.

"Yeah, we'll ask you questions and if you pass, we'll let you in." I explained.

She nodded her head.

"We'll hold the initiating ceremony till tomorrow. Mara, the test is after supper, in my room." Nina told her.

"No, do not 'study', you can't study for this test." I told her before she could open her mouth.

"Oh, alright." she murmured, probably wondering how the test doesn't need to be studied for.

"Hello." a voice said. We turned our heads to find Mick in his track suit soaked with sweat. _Ew._

We all murmured hellos as he continued down the hall. I'm not happy that Mick's back, he'll try to win Mara back and ruin Jara!

"Amber? Amber! It's time to eat." Alfie said leaning into my face with wide eyes.

"Alfie!" I squealed batting him away. I get up and sit at my place at the table between Nina and Mara. I wonder what the questions will be for Mara's test. I wonder if she'll pass. I hope she will. After supper we all go up to mine and Nina's room for Mara's test. Nina, Patricia and I sat on my bed, Fabian, Alfie and Eddie sat on Nina's bed and Joy and Jara sat on the floor.

"Alright, Mara? You ready?" Nina asked looking at her.

She nodded and smiled.

Nina took a deep breath and started, "Okay, I have seven questions, if you get at least five right you win! This is a riddle, what's the answer? '_Inside the core of my enemy's pride is where the final relic hides.'"_

I remember that one. It was from Nina's first year, the last clue, the answer is Corbierre.

Mara stays quiet for a moment. "Who's the enemy?"

"That we can't tell you, you'll figure it out easily. But the person is in the house." Nina told her.

"Alright…" she drifted off. Another few minutes of silence before she snaps her fingers. "Is the answer Corbierre?" she asks hesitantly.

"Correct!" Nina praised. Everyone cheers and Mara blushes. "Question number 2: Who was Horus?"

"Oh, the Egyptian god of protection!" she answers quickly.

"Right!" Nina cheers as does everyone else. "Question number 3: Who founded the school?"

"Um…" oh, my, gosh! She doesn't know! Well, not a lot of people do. "I'm sorry I don't know." she said quietly.

"It's okay. By the way, it's Sarah Frobisher-Smythe, Victor Rodenmaar…Senior and Rufus Zeno." Nina smiled, she isn't going to say _our _Victor! I saw Jerome cringe at Rufus's name. I can't blame him, Rufus was scary! "4: When was Tutankhamen's tomb discovered?"

"Um, oh, 1922." she said proudly.

"Correct again!" we cheer again. "That's three out of seven! Here's number 5: Have you heard of Tears of Gold?"

"Oh, yeah. I read about that at the expedition last year. Um, oh! The Mask of Anubis was worn by the High Priest of Anubis at the funerals of pharaohs the mask was said to weep Tears of Gold. Right?" she answered.

"Wow! You are good!" Nina said clapping. I squealed, Mara could really do this!

"You find an ancient Egyptian relic in the house, what do you do with it? Either A: Keep it for yourself, B: Leave it where it is, or C: Tell the teachers?"

"Tell the teachers." she said quickly.

"Oh!" everyone said immediately.

"You _never_ tell the teachers, Mara." Eddie corrected her.

"Wh-" Mara started.

"Okay! Last test," Nina cut her off. She reached into her ugly brown bag and pulled out the cube from the tunnels. Mara looked at it curiously. "Make this a triangle.''

"Hm…" Mara took it from her hands and studied it. She tried turning and twisting it. No luck. It has to be broken. She begins to toss it around. Well, that's not going to work, she'll drop it. The third toss is what I thought-she dropped it. "Yeah, I did _not_ get my parent's genes…" she murmured.

We all laughed, that is very true. She looked to the floor to pick it up and discovered it had broken! She might get this! She got up onto her knees and played with the pieces. Before we knew it, she was holding up a pyramid shape. She did it!

"You did it Mara!" Patricia said engulfing her in a hug.

"Congratulations Mara!" Everyone cried.

"Alright, why don't we just go ahead and do the initiating now? It'll be awhile until dark." Fabian suggested once the praising quieted down.

"Good idea Fabian." Nina said turning to him. She told the soon-to-be Sibunas to get their items and meet us at the front door.

Five minutes later everyone was ready to go. Once we were at the Sibuna clearing by the fallen over tree, Jerome stood between Nina and Joy, she was between Jerome and Eddie, who was bordered by Joy and Mara, and she was next to Joy and Patricia.

"Alright, Jerome, you'll go first. Do you have your sacrifice?" Nina asked.

"Yep." he said holding up a leather bound book.

"What's that?" What? I had to ask.

"All my prank ideas." he answered shrugging.

I nodded. Why would he want to give up that? I gasped inwardly. Mara's changed him! Yay!

Nina began the ceremony and we all stood in silence as the fire burned in the rusty old barrel.

"Jerome, please place your item in the fire." Nina instructed.

He nodded and stepped forward tossing the book into the flames.

"Repeat after me." she said raising her hand. "I, Jerome Clarke."

"I, Jerome Clarke." he repeated.

"Being of sound mind."

"Being of sound mind."

"Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House." Mara looked very confused at that promise.

"Promise to protect the secrets of Anubis House."

"And stand by my fellow club members," she gestured to us with her left hand as a way of saying 'State our names.'

"And stand by my fellow club members, Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Alfie Lewis and Patricia Williamson."

"This is my sacred oath, let no man or woman tear it asunder." Nina continued.

"This is my sacred oath, let no man or woman tear it asunder." he finished.

"Great, next." my bestie said turning to Joy.

Nina did the same with each of them. Joy had a picture of her mother. Eddie had a notebook filled with phone numbers of girls he's dated in the past. Aw, he really loves Patricia if he's not going to need them! Patricia didn't show it, but I knew she was very happy about it. Mara was last and she had brought the bracelet that Mick had given her, the one that was _exactly _like mine!

"Congratulations, you are all now official members!" Nina announced, placing her right palm over the right side of her face. The rest of us followed suit, well, except for Mara who looked even more confused than before.

"Sibuna." we chorused. Mara did the same thing five seconds later but said 'Sibuna' in the form of a question.

"What's a Sibuna?" she asked after we finished our club 'salute'.

"Anubis, backwards." Nina answered.

"It's the name of our club." Fabian told her.

"I thought of it." I announced proudly.

"Isn't Amber a genius?" Alfie asked.

"Aw, thanks boo." I said sweetly.

"Alright, enough with that," Patricia cut in. "Now we have to tell her everything."

"Oh, right." I turned to Nina. "Would you like to start, Chosen One?"

She rolled her eyes, but began to explain.

After what seemed like forever, we finished our story. Mara was amazed and looked very excited. We all started back to the house when it began to get dark. Nina and I were in our bedroom getting ready for bed when we hear the grandfather clock in the front hall ring, signaling it was ten o'clock.

"It's ten o'clock! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to here a pin…drop." we heard Victor announce. I rolled my eyes, will he come up with something else to say already? What about, 'It's ten o'clock, have a good night!' That would be so much better. I laid down in my comforting bed as did Nina and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

We had just gotten back from the Sibuna clearing. Mara was really glad to be a part of Sibuna, she'll be a great addition. Victor had just gone through his evening routine and Amber and I were now in our beds. She was out like a light as soon as her head hit the pillow. I on the other hand took a while. I need to make sure Victor doesn't get the Elixir. I soon drifted off and into dream land.

"_Nina, Nina. Wake up." I heard a voice say in my sleep. I sit up and rub my eyes. Before me, at the foot of my bed, stood Sarah in her pure white gown. _

"_Sarah?" I ask._

"_The mystery isn't over, Nina."_

"_But…we found the Cup of Ankh and the Mask of Anubis. I thought it was over." I sighed. I really thought it was over. What other relics could their be?_

"_No Nina, the mystery is still just beginning." she whispered._

"_What do I have to find now?" I questioned._

"_A great nation is divided,_

_The enemy is uninvited. _

_Two kings, two parts,_

_To solve it you must start,_

_The answer is this:_

_The Protector is the Key." she recited before walking backwards slowly and vanishing._

I woke up with a start. Another mystery? Wait till the rest of Sibuna finds out!

* * *

**A/N: YEAH! The mystery is here! Guess what's gonna happen next chapter! *scoff* I'm not gonna tell you! Are you insane? HA! Anyway, chapter 5 will be up tomorrow! Also I just uploaded the prologue for a novel I'm working on. It's on FanFiction's sister site FictionPress. You don't have to check it out if you don't want to. My author's name is _stuckbeingrachel_ too. Please Review! **

**-Rachel**


	5. House of New

**A/N: OKAY! Chapter 5! Little surprise in here for ya! Watch for it! **

**Nina's POV**

I had just told the girls about the dream and they were excited. Especially Mara, her first Anubis House mystery! We walked through the door that led to the stairs and stopped in our tracks. Before us was something we didn't expect. Victor's office windows were black, pure black! What the heck? I thought Alfie and Jerome would stop pranking people now that they had girlfriends.

"What happened?" Mara asked.

"I don't know. But, we'd better go down stairs before Victor suspects us." I answered hurrying down the wooden staircase. The other girls followed and we walk into the common room to find the boys(except for Mick, who was probably out running)staring intently at something on the sofa.

We look over their shoulders to find a girl with dark brown hair, dressed in ripped, skinny blue jeans, a _Love Sucks_ t-shirt, black leather jacket, silver wing ring, a silver lightning bolt necklace and black combat boots like Patricia's. The UPG(Unidentified Punk Girl)was laying there, sleeping.

"Who is she?" Amber asked behind Alfie.

"We don't know, we found her laying here. Trudy didn't notice her until we told her." Jerome shrugged.

"Should we wake her up for breakfast? She may be a new student." I told them.

"Watch out Trixie, their's a new punk in town." Alfie teased.

"Shut it, Alfie." Patricia sneered walking over to the table.

"Let's not wake her, she could be armed." Amber suggested.

"Okay, not so much the armed thing, but let's not wake her." Mara agreed. She and Jerome walked over to the table and sat down.

"Breakfast is ready!" Trudy sang. We all walked over to the table.

"Ooh, bacon!" Alfie cheered, but before he could reach the plate, someone had grabbed it and begun to eat. The girl from the couch. I saw she had very blue eyes that looked at the bacon lovingly. We all watched her waiting until she noticed the stairs. When she finished the bacon, which was two minutes later(she practically inhaled it!), she looked up.

"What?" she exclaimed.

"Um, hi?" I said. I was so confused.

"Hi." she said sounding annoyed.

"Who-" I started, but was cut off by the voice of Victor.

"Lewis! Clarke!" he boomed walking into the room. "What did you do to my office."

"We didn't do anything to your office." Jerome told him.

"Well, then who did?" he demanded. He looked up and down the table looking for an answer, he stopped at the girl. "Who are you?"

"The new 'vermin' you'll despise so much." she answered smirking. Oh, my gosh! Another American!

"Ah…Stephanie Green-" he started.

"Ah, ah, ah. My name is Stevie. Not Stephanie Green, not Stevie Green, just Stevie." she corrected.

Victor walked over to a green leather chair and picked up a brand new uniform. I hadn't even noticed it. "Here, go change."

"Right, whatever. Anyway, what was your name?" she asked taking the clothes from him.

"Victor Rodenmaar Junior." he answered standing tall.

"Okay, and that prank, how good was it?" she asked.

"The most horrible thing to be done at this school!'' he cried.

"Really? Oh, my gosh! That's so sweet, I'm so proud!" she said putting a hand on her heart and fake crying.

"You did that?"

"Yep! Congrats! You've just been Stevied! WOO!" she praised. "Best prank ever!"

"Three weeks detention, Miss Green." he sneered before walking out of the room.

"Later Jr.!" she called after him.

We all looked at each other, she just got here and she's already in trouble!

We heard her scoff under her breath. "Alright, Vic, if that's the way you wanna play." she said quietly. "Then let the games begin."

As she walked out of the room she seemed to be thinking hard about something. We finished breakfast after I retold my dream so the boys would know. We walked to school together but everyone stayed quiet. The riddle was more difficult than the others.

Classes were boring, nothing happened, but then again, we have lunch and then more school. I still couldn't think of a solution. I wonder if any one else thought of anything. I walked into the dining room to find Patricia and Eddie talking. _Eddie. _Oh. My. Gosh.

"Eddie!" I cried.

He and Patricia jumped at my voice and looked at me annoyed and curiously.

"What?" he asked.

"You're the 'Protector' Sarah was talking about! You're the Osirian the Protector of the Chosen One!" I explained. "You're the key!"

"Wait. Your going to put me into a giant key hole?" he questioned.

"No. That's not what she meant. Maybe she means the things you can see or hear or do. You can do things even I can't do."

"Oh!" he realized.

"Let's have a meeting tonight, seven o'clock, my room." I told them leaving the room to tell everyone.

* * *

**Fabian's POV**

We just gathered in Nina's room and she was explaining her theory on the riddle. There was an extra bed by the wardrobe, probably for Stevie.

"Wait what about the 'divided nations' and 'two kings' and 'enemy' things?" I ask.

"That, I don't know." she sighed.

"Eddie? Can you think of anything?" Patricia asked.

He sat there doing nothing before Patricia punched his shoulder.

"Ow! What?" he cried, rubbing his arm.

"I asked you a question." she told him, frowning.

"Oh, what was it. Sorry I can't hear very much thanks to the stupid voices in my head." he said closing his eyes.

"Wait, what are they saying?" Nina asked scooting forward.

"Um," he grunted as he squeezed his eyes shut and held his head in his hands. "The dark-the darkest place-no a place darker than the…darkest place in the house?" he opened his eyes and scanned the room.

"How can something be darker than dark?" Mara asked.

"I don't know. What are the darkest places in the house?" I asked.

"The attic, the cellar, the tunnels, Victor's office,'' Patricia listed off.

"The tunnels! They're under ground, they're one of the darkest places in the house!" Nina told us.

"But, there isn't anything else down there." Amber pointed out.

"Maybe there are more tunnels, like, leading off of the other tunnels." Jerome suggested.

Nina nodded with a smile. "Let's go down there tonight."

"Okay!" everyone cheered before hearing Trudy announcing lunch.

When we got downstairs Stevie was already at the table eating. Mick sat in his seat piling his plate high with food. Great. Now we've got two pigs.

"Clarke! Lewis!" we heard Victor yell. What happened this time? "What is the meaning of this?" he held up Corbierre, but his head wasn't there!

"We didn't do that!" Alfie defended.

"Miss Green?" Victor accused.

"Alright," she said before finishing off the rest of her sandwich with one bite. "I didn't do that."

Victor stood staring at her not moving, no one made a sound.

"Dude, would you stop staring? It's making me feel uncomfortable." Victor continued staring. She groaned loudly. "Alright, if you want your bird's head back, just say the magic words."

She did do it!

"Give me his head." Victor replied slowly, growling.

"Wrong, just let me off the hook for the window thing and I'll give it back." she proposed. Victor wouldn't do that. Would he?

He looked at Corbierre, then at Stevie and back again. He growled. "Fine you are relieved of you three weeks of detention."

"Thank you," she reached into her black book bag, pulling out the raven's head and tossed it to him. "Pleasure doin' business with ya." She picked up her bag and walked to the door before turning around and saluting. "Later, warden," she glanced at us. "Prisoners." she winked and left. _Woah_.

Victor looked mad. He marched out of the room mumbling about how she's worse than 'Edison'.

"Dude, that was hot!" Eddie said staring at the door.

Patricia punched his shoulder. Who didn't see that coming?

"Ow! What was _that_ for?" he asked rubbing his soon to be bruised _right_ arm.

Patricia just glared. "Oh, right, sorry." he mumbled before grabbing an apple and biting into it.

She rolled her eyes and dragged him out the door. I sighed as I picked a banana and peeled it. Everyone else slowly began to eat thinking about the recent advents.

After lunch we walked across to the school. Everyone wasn't as quiet as before lunch, they were all involved in their own little conversations.

Mara was asking Jerome about the tunnels, who told her he didn't know much about them. Amber and Alfie were debating which were worst, bugs or bad color coordination. Patricia was yelling at Eddie for calling Stevie 'hot' and Nina and Joy were talking about the mystery. Nina had told me about Joy's little speech. I'm glad their on good terms, not fun having your girlfriend/best friend and other best friend enemies.

When we got to Miss Valentine's class we dispersed into groups of who's dating, me and Nina, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Eddie, Mara and Jerome and Joy and Mick-who aren't dating. Stevie, who wasn't in our first three classes was in the back, sitting by herself with her feet propped up on the desk, flipping through a magazine. 'MMA Weekly' the magazine read. What's an 'MMA'?

I leaned over to Eddie who sat next to me and asked him.

"Mixed Martial Arts." he responded before turning back to Patricia. Mixed Martial Arts? What's that? I asked him.

"The best ultimate fighting ever." he told me excitedly.

"Oh." I mumbled as Miss Valentine entered the room.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

As Miss V. walked in I was finishing my talk with Yacker. It was not a fight, it was a discussion.

"Alright class." Miss V. started before stopping. She walked to the back of the class and we all turned. We watched as she ripped a magazine out of Stevie's hands.

"Hey!" she cried. She took her feet off of her desk and stood, easily towering over our teacher. "Give it back, I haven't finished."

"What is it?" Miss Valentine asked studying the magazine.

"MMA Weekly." Stevie huffed, crossing her arms.

"You get that too?" I asked.

"Yeah! Is it like the best thing ever or what?" she asked walking over to stand by me.

"The best! Alright, who's your favorite fighter?" I questioned standing up.

"Rush." she answered without thinking.

"No way, me too! He's awesome!" I can't believe how much we have in common!

"It's official, you are now number one on my list of 'people worth talking to!'" she said pointing at me. I chuckled.

"Alright, can we focus please?" Miss V. interrupted.

"Hey, I need my magazine back." Stevie said turning to her.

"You can have it after classes." she replied turning to the whiteboard and writing something about some book. Boring.

Stevie groaned and sat down. She immediately kicked her feet up onto the desk to assume her original position.

"Hey, dude." I someone whisper and tap my shoulder after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" I asked the American punk.

"I have the latest fights on my laptop, wanna watch them later?" she asked. She had this excited twinkle in her icy blue eyes.

"Yeah, sure." I smiled.

"Sweet!" she whispered, pumping her fist. She turned her attention back to the ceiling, I was wonder what was so fascinating when I noticed her eyes were closed.

Once we were back at the house Stevie dragged me into the living room and sat me on the couch. She's like Yacker, freakishly strong.

"Alright, these are the best and most violent episodes from last year." she told me opening her laptop.

I smiled, those are the best.

Four episodes later, we're at the edge of our seats, screaming at the laptop. Yacker had joined us after the first five minutes of the first one. She sat right between us. She's so jealous.

"What are you doing?" I heard Victor yell at us from the doorway.

I saw Stevie reach for her laptop and press the spacebar. Something popped up onto the screen. 'The Birth of the Giant Panda'? That's what it says.

"Nothing, just watching the miracle of life." Stevie lied smoothly.

"What?" Vic asked.

"The Giant Panda birth video we have to watch for Mrs. Henning's class." That was our Home Ec teacher.

"Oh, well carry on." he said walking towards the cellar.

"We didn't have to learn about Panda birth." Patricia pointed out.

"Yeah, and what if Victor finds out we didn't have to watch it?" I asked.

She switched to the fight and then turned to us. "I know," she said to Patricia. "And don't you think I thought of that?" she asked me.

"I hacked into the school's lessons list and changed the Home Ec assignments."

"Dude, you are a genius!" I praised her.

"Thank you, thank you very much." she smirked.

"Elvis?" I laughed.

"Hey, don't judge." she defended.

"I'm not, I listen to him all the time! Well, when I'm not listening to Sick Puppies." I told her.

"Oh, I love them! What's your favorite song by Elvis?" she asked after we high-fived. "Mine's, Jailhouse Rock."

"Same.'' I answered.

"Nice, Sick Puppies?" she asked.

"_I Hate You_." I replied. "You?"

"_Maybe_. What about you Patricia?" she asked my girlfriend.

"_White Balloons_." she answered.

"Supper!" we heard Trudy sing. Stevie sped to her seat and began to pile her plate with food.

After dinner everyone went their separate ways and soon we were all in bed waiting for eleven o'clock to arrive.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I heard the clock strike eleven and jumped out of bed. I woke Joy and Mara who fell asleep easily, me, I was thinking about Eddie and Stevie. I have a feeling she's bad news.

Once they were awake and ready, we snuck out of our room to wait for Nina and Amber. A few minutes later they came out and tip-toed over to us. We snuck passed Victor's office which was empty and went down the stairs. Half-way down, I remembered there was an alarm at the library, which was how we were going to enter the tunnels. We didn't have enough amulets.

I slipped into his office and disabled the alarm. When I got to the first floor the boys were there. I walked over to Eddie and told them where I went. We hurried through the woods, which was very creepy, to the library. We walked in hoping the alarm hadn't been activated again and relaxed when the alarm panel stayed silent. We walked over to the bookcase and Nina pushed the button under the first shelf. We ducked under into the tunnel and began our descent.

**A/N: Okay, this chapter was way longer than any others! Did you like the new character? She's sort of a cross between Patricia, Sam(from iCarly), Jerome and Me, as far as the looks and attitude. FYI, Sick Puppies is a real band and I am a fan of Elvis Presley. I like a lot of oldies. Those songs are my favorite by them. I would like to know some of your favorite songs by them. Alright, as usual, please review and the next chapter will be up **_**Monday**_** yep, have to wait a weekend, so sorry. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

**-Rachel**


	6. House of Tunnels

**A/N: Okay, people! I'm back! Bad Morning Monday is here! I really hate Mondays, especially at my house. Anyway, here's House of Tunnels/House of Scares!**

**Mara's POV**

We were at the library at midnight, this is making me feel so nervous. I tense up at the thought of Victor catching us, but all my fears faded away when Jerome put his arm around me and kissed my hair. Nina walked over to a bookcase and reached under the first shelf before stepping back. I watched amazed as it swung off the wall. I had read every book on that shelf and never known it was a secret passageway! The others ducked down and crawled into the small tunnel.

Jerome removed his arm from my shoulders and motioned for me to follow. I crawled in cautiously, Jerome came seconds later and I heard the book shelf close behind us. When I came to the end of the low ceiling tunnel, I stood up and surveyed my surroundings. The tunnel walls were grey and covered in dust and cobwebs, faint light shown through cracks in the ceiling.

Jerome stood up behind me, grabbed my hand and brought me forward. We stopped in front of a room with a checkered floor, a throne before it and at the end of the room sat a dog-like mask. The Mask of Anubis.

"Alright, we need to search these walls for a lever or switch or something." Nina instructed us.

"What if the other set of tunnels don't lead off of this room?" Amber asked.

"Your right, it could be anyone of these walls." Nina muttered. "Okay. Amber, Alfie? You two can search the first section of the tunnels, with the beam and the hopscotch." they nodded and started of down the hallway.

"Patricia, Eddie? You go check the chasm." she told them and they went down the same tunnel.

"Joy? Can you handle the spider test?" she asked.

Joy nodded and followed Patricia and Eddie.

"Fabian and I will search the alchemy room. You two, search here." she said before walking off with her boyfriend.

Beam? Hopscotch? Chasm? Spider? Alchemy? How much did I miss over the last few years?

"Quite a bit." Jerome stated as he examined the walls. Had I said that out loud?

"Yes." he murmured.

"Sorry, I'm thinking out loud." I informed him sheepishly.

"Perfectly alright." he smiled at me.

We spent a good twenty minutes searching the walls and floors, even though I had no idea what I was looking for. When I was about to give up we heard Amber's voice ring through the halls.

"Nina! Nina! Come quick!" she called, I could imagine her jumping up and down.

"Come on." Jerome instructed and tugged me through the tunnels.

The first room we enter was filled with bottles and vials of liquids. The second was completely empty except for a giant metal spider on the wall. When we left the second room I was getting impatient, I let go of Jerome's hand and jogged forward.

"Mara!" Jerome cried, he suddenly appeared next to me and stuck his arm out, stopping me completely. I looked forward, my eyes growing wider and wider by the second. In front of me was a ten foot chasm, with a narrow bridge in the middle.

"It's a bottomless pit." he told me. He moved his arm and motioned to the bridge.

I took a deep, shaky breath and stepped forward, I lifted my arms and used them to balance me. I took each step carefully and soon made it to the other side. Jerome did the same as if he's done it before and turned the corner to the next 'task', as they called it. On the floor there was a board with animals in each square. We walked past it and found the others waiting for us.

"Did she not notice the fall?" Patricia asked knowingly.

Jerome nodded and I blushed. "I didn't see that coming." I chuckled nervously.

"Anyway," Amber started. She turned to Nina quickly and grinned. "I found something in the wall that looks like your locket!"

"Where?" Nina asked. I saw her grab a chain, hidden by her blue sweatshirt, and pull out her Eye of Horus locket as Amber steered her to a wall by a stone stand.

"Right there." she announced proudly.

I watched as Nina held her locket up to the wall, a red light swirled around the eye and seconds later the wall slid to the right, revealing another tunnel.

"Great searching, Amber!" Nina praised. "Everyone ready to explore tunnel number eight?"

We all nodded and stepped into the darker hallway. We each turned on the torches**(flashlights. No I am not British, I just know a lot about how they talk and stuff. So, yeah. Using words that are British just makes it more realistic!) **we had brought. The passage was longer than the others, but we soon came to the end. Against the wall was a table with a scale and small triangular blocks. Drawn on the wall was a woman wearing a panther skin dress and a star headdress.

"Seshat." Fabian murmured.

"Who?" Eddie asked.

"The goddess of writing and measurement." he answered.

"Look, below her." Nina pointed.

'Seshat commands:

The yin and yang are born,

The yin and yang die.

The yin is the daughter,

The yang is the son.

The past and present will become one.'

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"The yin and yang," Fabian said thoughtfully.

"What's that?" Amber questioned.

"Complete opposites." Nina stated.

Everyone stayed silent for a moment before Alfie spoke up.

"Maybe we should pick this up tomorrow, I'm getting tired."

"Yeah, Alfie's right and I need my beauty sleep." Amber agreed.

"Maybe we'll think of something tomorrow." Patricia suggested. "Eddie could hear weird voices again or Nina could have another bizarre dream."

"You're right, come on." Nina gestured towards the opposite end of the hall.

Once we were out of the tunnels, Fabian closed the bookcase behind him and we left the library. It was about one-thirty in the morning and everyone looked tired. I, on the other hand, was wide awake. The thrill of snooping around was amazing. I loved it. I didn't know about any of this before they told me, but I always had my suspicions that something odd was going on.

Jerome looked down at me and smiled. He asked me how I liked my first sneaking.

I smiled and replied, "I loved it! It makes me feel like a detective from a book or TV show!"

He chuckled. "I thought you would like it. So, do you have any conclusion to the riddle?" he asked, taking my hand in his.

"No, but I'm sure we'll figure it out. But the answer is probably stuck in Fabian or Nina's mind, they know more about Ancient Egypt than anyone else I know." I giggled.

"Very true. But the answer may be floating around in your brain, Jeffray." he said, poking my head with his thin, pale finger.

I rolled my eyes. But, he may be right, I'll just have to do more research.

When we arrived at the house we crept in slowly and shut the door quietly. We were about to go our separate ways when Patricia pointed out that the cellar door was unlocked and open.

Nina then crept down slowly and came back a few seconds later, signaling it was safe to go down. I've only been in the cellar a few times, but tonight was different. I wasn't scared out of my wits that something was going to jump out at me, I was oddly calm.

"I wonder where Victor is, he wasn't in his office." Fabian asked.

I looked around the room. When they said Victor was making an elixir, they weren't joking. The one giant table, was cluttered with bottles and vials. Much like the 'alchemy room' in the tunnels.

"You don't think he went into the tunnels, do you?" Amber questioned.

"No, Amber." Patricia corrected. "You can't go into the tunnels unless you have an amulet or you go through the library, which is where we just came from and we have all the amulets."

"I was talking about Victor, not me, Patricia." Amber retorted.

Patricia rolled her eyes and continued to look around.

I looked at all the bottles curiously. Fabian and Nina did the same, Fabian picked up a bottle with a yellow liquid and brought it to his nose.

"This smells like the 'elixir' we brought up before." he told Nina.

"Well let's not take it, last time Alfie ended up in the hospital." she advised.

"I don't think there's anything down here." Nina stated after a few more minutes of walking around and sniffing strange fluids.

She walked into the corner, we all stood back as she pushed the wall forward and motioned to us to follow. We walked for a few feet before ducking, so we could crawl up the passage. When I got to the end, I was in the kitchen. That's why that oven wouldn't open.

The house was pitch black when we came up and everything seemed very creepy. Fabian walked over to the refrigerator and shown his light at a slip of paper.

"'Trudy, I have gone out to meet old friends, I won't be back until late. Make sure to keep the vermin under control.' Signed Victor." he read aloud.

"Vermin? What's a vermin?" Amber asked. Oh Amber.

"Filthy bugs and rodents." I explained.

She gasped in response. "Rodent? Me? How dare he say such a thing."

We all rolled our eyes.

Suddenly we heard a bang, coming from the direction of the door, which led to the dining room.

We all gasped at the sight. A glowing, green skull was floating towards us and it was coming closer and closer by the second. We all dropped our torches, which led them to turn off and the house was immediately filled with our screams.

**A/N: There ya have it! What do you think the skull is doing there? Anyway, I know, not as long as some of my others. But, I wanted to stop it there. Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Please R&R! **

**-Rachel**


	7. House of One More

**A/N: Ok, chapter 7 - House of Thoughts/House of Jerks:**

**No POV**

As the green, glowing skull floated towards them they broke into screams. Mostly Fabian, Nina, Amber, Alfie and Mara though. The others stood perplexed; what is that? They each thought.

The lights suddenly switched on revealing Stevie.

"Oh, can it, it's just me." she said rudely, walking closer to them.

"Stevie?" Fabian asked astounded.

"The one and only!" she smiled. She hopped up onto the counter and snickered. She wore red and black plaid pajama pants and a black tank top with a big, white skull. "You guys should've seen your faces! Ahh! It's a skull! We're gonna die!" she laughed. "You know Fabian, I think you were screaming the loudest."

He looked between her and his friends quickly. "I was not."

"Yeah, keep telling your self that." she whispered. "So, what were you guys doing in here?" she wondered, leaning forward.

"Nothing, um, we should be heading to bed before someone finds us." Nina replied quickly.

"No need, I took care of em when I saw you leaving the house." she told them shrugging.

"You killed them?" Alfie exclaimed, horrified.

"No, they'll wake up tomorrow." she retorted.

"What do you-" Mara started.

"So, what were you doing?" she interrupted.

"Nothing, just a…date." Nina lied…terribly.

"With four other couples. At two in the morning. With a girl who has no date." she said slowly.

"Y-yeah." she replied shakily.

"Riiiight." she said warily.

"Anyway, we should be heading off to bed." Amber said quickly, grabbing Nina's hand and walking past the punk.

The others left and Stevie watched them in thought. _I'm going to find out what's going on. Mark my words._ She thought as she got up, grabbed an apple and walked off to her room. When she got to her room, Nina and Amber were in their beds, sleeping. At least they thought they looked like that. She rolled her eyes and jumped into her bed.

The next morning Nina woke up to an empty room, she heard the rest of the house down stairs and quickly got up to get dressed. She hadn't had a dream last night, but, she hoped Eddie thought of something. When she got to the dining room, everyone was sitting at the table laughing, all but Amber, Alfie and definitely Fabian.

"What's so funny?" she asks, sitting in place at the table.

"I was telling everyone how you guys freaked out when you saw my glow-in-the-dark t-shirt." Stevie explained, stuffing bacon in her mouth.

"I don't know why I didn't hear you. But, felt I like I was hit on the head with a hammer." Trudy mumbled.

"Yeah, so did I." Mick agreed, grabbing a banana.

The Sibunas turned to stare at Stevie, who was munching on waffles, piled high with syrup and whip cream.

"What?" she asked, looking up. She scoffed. "I didn't hit them on the head with a hammer."

Everyone calmed. "It was K.O gas." she murmured, stuffing a giant slice of waffle in her mouth.

"Where did you get knock out gas?" Eddie asked incredulously.

"My uncle owns a gas company." she smirked. "Go Uncle Luke!" she raised her fists, as a sign of praise and then continued to stuff her face.

"Oh, dearies, Victor just told me a new student is coming today."

Everyone groaned. "Another one." Patricia complained.

"Relax, he's British, I'm sure you'll all love him." she smiled before bustling off to the kitchen.

"Well, let's get to school." Nina said softly.

As Mara was getting her bag and Jerome waited by the door for her, Mick walked up to the dark-haired girl. "Mara?" he said cautiously.

"Yes, Mick?" she asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"Do you ever think about me?" he asked. His eyes bore into hers.

"Well, you are in the house and every once in awhile I see you…"

He shook his head.

"Oh, you mean, that way." she realized. "No, I'm sorry." she replied gripping the strap of her bag so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"But, Mara I love you." he said sincerely, grabbing her shoulders with his strong, ruff hands. It made Mara flinch when he touched her, but he didn't seem to notice.

"But, Jerome loves me." she blurted.

"Has he ever said it?" he questioned.

"Well, no, but…" she sighed.

"Well, then think about it, you and me. Please?" he said quietly.

She sighed again. "I have to get to school." she wriggled out of his grip and turned around. She strutted out of the room with Mick's words floating in her head.

"And when you mix them the chemicals turn purple and the new chemical is…" Mr. Sweet drifted off.

For the club members, this was torture. Even Mara. They all wanted to work on the task and find the Tears of Gold Victor has.

Each of them, Mara included, watched the clock excitedly. It was nearing eleven o'clock. They could go back to the house, have lunch and discuss the riddle. As the bell rang through the classrooms, the nine friends jumped up and ran to the door. They hurried to their lockers, throwing the books in, not caring where they go. They walked hurriedly to the house, collecting their thoughts.

After lunch, when Mick and Stevie were about to leave and do their own things, Trudy walked in with a boy. He had black hair, his bangs hung right above his green eyes, he wore a grey long sleeve shirt, dark blue jeans, red and black high-tops and a silver watch.

"Sweeties, this is Charles-"

"Charlie." he interjected.

"Charlie Cooper. He's your new housemate." she announced. "He'll be rooming with you, Jerome and Alfie. Will you two please show him his room and around the house?"

They mumbled okays and got up. As Trudy left, Charlie turned towards the table and smiled a thousand-watt smile.

"Before we go, who am I having the pleasure of meeting?" he asked grabbing a chair and sitting down, the back pressed against his chest.

The girls giggled, all but Stevie, and Nina replied. "I'm Nina, this is Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy and Stevie…" pointing out each but drifted off when she noticed the brunette wasn't there.

"I just wanted to know the girls." he smirked.

"Oh, Stevie is a girl, silly!" Amber giggled. "Where did she go? Stevie?"

"No!" she yelled from the steps. Her footsteps were heard for a few seconds before a door slammed.

"Are we going to show you the room, or what?" Jerome asked rudely.

"What? Are you jealous I can get a girls attention and you can't?" he retorted smugly.

"Actually your flirting with my girlfriend, smarty. And their girlfriends too." he replied motioning to himself and his friends.

Mick sat motionless in his chair. The bloke was flirting with each girl, but, the only girls he liked enough to care was Mara and Joy. Wait, Joy? He thought. That was weird. He never thought of Joy that way, but, he did think she was pretty and funny and smart. But, he shook it off. He turned his attention to the flirter and the flirtees.

"Relax, Jerome." Mara said soothingly, getting up. She walked over and kissed his cheek.

"Nina," Fabian whispered. "Remember, we have the thing to discuss."

"Oh, right. Come on, Amber, Patricia, Joy. See you later Charlie." she said, grabbing her friends and pushing them up the stairs.

"Jerome you and Alfie go show Charlie around, I'll tell you what happens." Mara told them.

"But, I want to go." Alfie whined like a little kid.

"Yeah, me too." Jerome agreed.

Mara sighed. "Then, I'll try to keep it on hold till your finished then." she promised. She stood up on her toes and leaned in as he did the same. Their lips met in a short, sweet kiss and they smiled. He watched her leave and then turned back to the room. Mick glared at him, who glared back and Charlie looked at him expectantly.

"Come on, Charles. This way." he grumbled.

"Uh, it's Charlie." he corrected.

"Whatever."

After showing the boy his room and everything, they left him to unpack and ran up to Nina's room. The others weren't there but Stevie was.

"Um, can I help you?" she asked confused and annoyed.

"Sorry." they mumbled and she rolled her eyes. They walked into Patricia's room cautiously, where they discovered the others were.

"Okay, now that you're here lets discuss this." Nina started. "Does anyone have any idea what the riddle might mean?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a moment before Fabian spoke up.

"What if the yin and yang are special people?"

"Right, but, who?" Mara asks.

"Eddie? Are you hearing anything?" Nina asked.

"Nope, sorry." he shrugged.

Everyone sighed.

"'Seshat commands:

The yin and yang are born,

The yin and yang die.

The yin is the daughter,

The yang is the son.

The past and present will become one.'"

Nina recites.

"Well, we know it's a girl and a boy, but what are the yin and yang and that they're born?" Patricia asked.

"Maybe a birth date?" Nina asked.

"Their were weights and scales under the painting." Mara reminded them.

"'The past and the present become one.'" Amber quoted. "Has anyone ever noticed these riddles rhyme?"

They rolled their eyes.

"We realized that around the beginning of the mystery, Amber." Patricia said slowly.

"Oh."

After a few more moments of silence they all got up and left the house to get to classes.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I sat in the lounge at the stupid school I'm at. I got my magazine back from Ms. V., that, I was happy about. My combat boots were propped up on the coffee table and I was really getting into the article about Rush and Junior when someone kicked my legs of the table.

"Hey!" I yell, sitting up and glaring at the idiot who was stupid enough to tick me off.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." said the idiot. It was that new guy.

I scoffed. "Yeah, cause, legs are so hard to see these days." I spat.

"Right, anyway, I'm Charlie." he said holding out his hand. I noticed on his arm was a watch. I can spot an expensive watch from a mile away.

So in conclusion: do NOT date this guy. Snobby, rich dude alert.

"And I don't care." I retorted after analyzing him.

His hand dropped and I smirked thinking I was in the clear. Wrong.

"You know, my dad's rich." he said smugly.

I roll my eyes and look up from my magazine. I smile and say sweetly, "Good for him." the smile immediately drops from my face and I look back at the story.

"So," I groan internally. This guy won't give up. I need let him know that he can't get every girl just because his daddy's rich. "You wanna go out tonight?"

I looked up and pretended to think. I turned to him and saw his stupid, smug smirk. Wow, try saying that five times fast. I smiled back. "No thanks."

"What?" he asked, not sure if he heard right.

"No…thanks…which means: Not a chance, get outa my face!" I snap, I picked up my bag and walked away, leaving him completely confused.

When I got to Ms. V's class I saw my fellow house mates already there, whispering to each other. I was about to ask them what's going on when the idiot ran in and started stuttering. Idiot.

"W-why-why did you say no?"

I rolled my eyes. "Do you _need _an explanation?"

"Yes! I-I-I always get a yes! Why-why did you turn me down?"

"Because of that watch." I stated, pointing to it.

"What? You don't like it? I'll get a new one." he suggested.

I felt the Anubis member's eyes on me and the idiot. I didn't care though.

"That, right there." I pointed out.

"What?"

"That watch is a sign to girls, don't date this guy." I explain. "But, only the girls who know what kinda watch it is can say no."

"What do you-" he started. Ugh, I don't like it when people ask questions!

"That, sir, is a Salvatore Ferragamo silver-plated stainless steel, round white dial with silver-tone indices." I told him, gripping his wrist and bringing it up for him to see.

"How did you-"

"My grandpa makes watches, I grew up on watches." I say smirking. "And this is a really expensive one. I'd say about, thousand and twenty, forty. Somewhere around there."

It looks at me wide-eyed. "It's a thousand and thirty-five."

"Man, I'm good." I praise under my breath. "And that, snooty, rude, rich kid, is why I won't go out with you." I wink and click my tongue at the same time before walking to my desk laughing. He just stood there repeating 'Oh. My. Gosh.' for five straight minutes before Ms. V came in and asked him what was wrong. He just mumbled something and sat at his desk, next to some kid.

Ugh, an hour of torture! I can't deal with this!

**Eddie's POV**

Okay, that was awesome! Stevie's really cool! And that'll teach that guy he can't just flirt and get a girl.

I sigh. Come on Miss V.! Teach something interesting! I scream in my head.

After class Patricia and I followed the others to Fabian's locker.

"Did you ever think the yin and yang are someone we know or know of?" Nina asked.

"But who?" Joy replied.

We all shrugged.

"Eddie, are you hearing anything?" Yacker asked.

"The only thing in my head are my own thoughts."

Cue the groaning.

"Come on!" Amber whined.

**A/N: There ya have it! Hope you enjoyed, and hope you weren't confused by the watch thing. Just making it more realistic! So please review! Remember the next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

**Later!**

**-Rachel**


	8. House of Amber's Thoughts

**A/N: Okay, now for this chapter it's Friday. Now I hope you realized that the 3****rd**** chapter was Monday, chapter 5 was Tuesday and the 7****th**** was Wednesday. So we'll be skipping to Friday, hope you like!**

**-Rachel**

**Amber's POV**

It was finally Friday! My house mates and I were all scattered through the kitchen, common room and dining room. Each occupied with their own thing.

Nina, Fabian and Joy were in the kitchen whispering about the task. Alfie was talking about aliens again. Mick was out running. Did you know you sweat when you do that? It's horrible!

Eddie and Patricia were having a staring contest. Mara and Jerome were involved in a game of chess. Stevie was reading her fighting magazine while listening to music and Charlie sat, staring into space, probably thinking about why Stevie would turn him down. I wouldn't!

I looked over to Patricia and Eddie, who's eyes grew wide, trying to keep them open. Seconds later his eyelids shut tight, cleansing the dryness.

"Yes!" Patricia cheered.

Eddie groaned and mumbled an excuse.

I decided to stop watching what they were doing and start paying attention to what they were wearing! Sigh. I love fashion.

I looked to Nina first. She wore a white long-sleeve shirt and a grey tank-top over it, blue-blue jeans and black converse. Her style was always very, what's the word? Casual.

I turned to Fabian, who stood next to my best friend. Is ensemble was blue jeans, black vans and a green plaid shirt. Classic Fabian.

Joy, who was posted by Nina, was wearing her hair in a low pony-tail, a white tank-top, brown sandals, a patterned skirt with a brown belt and her gold heart locket. Well at least she has some patterns.

The next person I laid my eyes on was Alfie, he wore a red t-shirt, dark, blue jeans and grey vans.

Ah, Eddie. He was wearing a grey and black striped hoodie, blue jeans, black boots and a black watch.

Ooh, Patricia! She was dressed in a black skirt, black striped tights, a blue, purple, white and black tank top, black leather jacket, a pink watch, black combat boots, her favorite leaf ring and her skull and crossbones necklace. Oh, don't forget her hair extension, which was green. Phew!

Next was Charlie: Red and blue polo, light blue jeans, his silver watch and red and black high-tops.

Mara is now in my sight, her outfit was a orange blouse, blue skinny jeans, black ballet flats and her _Love_ necklace.

Jerome sat in front of her, staring intently at the board as he ran his fingers through his dirty blonde hair. Now, Jerome's clothes were always sophisticated like they are today: a light blue dress shirt with the first few top buttons undone, dark blue jeans, black dress shoes, a light and dark grey striped scarf was tied loosely around his neck and on his wrist was a brown leather bracelet.

Stevie was lounging on the couch, so, I couldn't see her clothes. But she got up as I was thinking this and headed for the kitchen. Let's see: black shorts with chains, black healed combat boots, swirly black tights, bronze spike bracelet, silver and gold earrings, black gloves, red tank-top and a black t-shirt which read '_Fashion is Dead'. _Wait, what?

I gasp and stand up. "How dare you say that?" I exclaim.

Everyone turns to look at us and she stops in her tracks.

"What?" she asks, shocked. "I didn't say anything to you. I haven't talked to you all day."

"Your shirt." I say annoyed, pointed to the piece of fabric that should be burned.

She looks down at it and lift her head up again, a smile on her face. "Oh, yeah."

"Fashion is not dead." I snapped, folding my arms over my chest.

She rolls her eyes and continues walking. "Whatever you say, Barbie."

"Don't call me Barbie." I scolded.

She turned around and smiled. "Amber, your earrings say Barbie." she pointed out.

I reach up and feel my earrings. "Oh, sorry." I sang and sat down. "But, that's still a horrible shirt."

"Hey, it's black, it's from my sister and as far as I'm concerned, it's true." she smirked.

I huffed, slouching in my chair. Yep, my earrings do say Barbie, they're gold too. I'm wearing a hot pink dress with a thin brown belt, brown wedges and my _Amber _necklace, of course.

"She really knows how make people dislike her." Patricia mumbled to Eddie.

"But, she keeps getting more and more awesome!" he praised.

I knew Patricia didn't like that. I saw her stand up and stomp out of the room. Eddie hurried after her repeatedly apologizing.

"Amber? Amber?" I hear Alfie say. I turn to him and smile.

"Yes, Alfie?"

"Don't you agree?" he asked.

I have know idea what this is about. "Of course!" I answer.

"Yes!" he cheers. "Amber believes!" he runs out the door, chanting that I believe. Believe what? I shrugged it off and walked over to Nina.

"Are we going down tonight?" I whisper.

"Yeah, we need to look at everything again." she explains.

I nodded and walked over to Mara and Jerome as Nina went to find Patricia and Eddie.

"We're going to go down to the tunnels tonight." I whisper sitting down.

Mara watched Jerome's piece as he moved it over, taking the white horse piece of the board, putting his black piece in place of it and putting the horse in the basket next to them.

"Alright." she answered, moving the tower thingy to Jerome's side next to a tall piece. "Check mate." she said proudly.

Jerome groaned in return. I'll never understand chess.

I got up and walked out side to find Alfie lying in the grass looking up at the clouds.

"We're going down to the tunnels tonight, Alfie." I told him.

"Awesome!" he cheered, getting up. "Hey, um, Amber?"

"Yes?" I ask.

"Would you, um, like too go out tomorrow?" he wondered, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Aw, of course, Boo." I cooed.

"Cool, um, we can go out to eat? At that new French place down the street?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Alright, I'll pick you up at five?"

"Okay!" I giggle and run inside to tell Nina.

"Nina! Nina?" I called running up to our room. I burst in, squealing. "Nina, guess what?"

She looked up from her Egyptian mythology book with questioning look.

"Alfie asked me out!" I smile. Stevie looked up from her laptop with an annoyed expression on her make-upless face. Is that a word? I think it is.

"Cut the squealing would ya?" she said rudely before typing something down quickly.

Nina shook her head and turned to me. "I thought you two were already going out."

"We are, but, we've never been on a proper date. He's taking me to a French restaurant tomorrow."

"Sounds great."

"I know. Hey, can you wake me up an hour earlier in the morning?"

"Sure, why?"

"Because I need to get ready." I say with a 'duh' expression. "I'll only have nine hours, and I wake up at nine Saturdays."

"Okay." she sighed and went back to her book.

* * *

**No POV**

The Sibunas ventured into the tunnels after Victor's evening routine, hoping to discover the solution to the task.

"This is so hard!" Amber whined.

"We know that." Joy sighed.

The students all stood in the small tunnel staring at the painting as if it would tell them the answer to the puzzle.

"I don't understand it." Fabian muttered.

"Can we sleep on it again?" Alfie asked.

"No, Alfie. We need to know what this riddle means." Nina told him.

He huffed and walked over to the table. "What are these?"

"Weights and a scale."

"Seshat was the goddess of measurement." Fabian explained.

"Well, how do the weights and the riddle work?" Patricia wondered.

"I don't know." Nina murmured thoughtfully.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the kitchen Stevie was making a midnight snack as Charlie walked in.

"What are you doing?" he asked sleepily.

"I'm riding an elephant, what does it look like I'm doing?" she retorted.

"Well, I can't really see right now so…" he muttered. He walked to the cabinet and grabbed a glass. After pouring himself a glass of water he hopped up onto the counter, sliding over to Stevie and looked down at her plate. "What kind of sandwich is that?"

"Do you need to know everything?" she questioned.

"I was just curious." he explained.

"It's a meatball sub, the greatest sandwich ever created." she said dreamily.

"I've never had one." he told her leaning forward a bit.

"Your loss." she said before biting into it. "You should really get one."

"Can I have a bite of yours?"

Stevie stared at him blankly for a moment before bursting into a fit a laughter. "Me? Share? With you?" she gasped before cracking up again, holding her stomach with her free hand. "That's hilarious."

"You know I was being serious, right?" he said firmly.

"Oh, I know. Like I would _share _my food!" she chuckled.

"Right."

"How'd you get past your roommates?" she asked before taking another bite.

"They weren't there. What about you?" he answered.

"Mine weren't either. But they're never there, so…" she finished off the sandwich and wiped of her mouth. She popped a breath mint into her mouth before grabbing a meatball and smearing some sauce on his right cheek. He looked at her shocked and she faked a gasp, looking around the kitchen. "Look at this mess you made!" she cried as Victor walked into the room.

"What is going on here?" he boomed.

"Victor, look what Charles did." she pointed.

"What?" he yelled, jumping off the counter. "No I didn't! It was her!"

"If I made this mess and had that sandwich, do you think my breath would be so minty-fresh?" she said sweetly.

"Mr. Cooper, clean up this mess and tomorrow," Victor dug his hand into his coat pocket, pulling out a toothbrush. "Every toilet-spotless!"

After he left the room Charlie glared at Stevie. "How could you do that?"

"Easy, I don't have a guilty conscious." she smiled. "Later, idiot."

She walked out slowly, winking on her way out.

Charlie scoffed and began to clean up, not wanting another punishment.

_How could she do that? _he thought. _She does that to me and I still want to go out with her. That makes no sense! I mean her getting me in trouble, winking at me evilly, laughing at me and calling me names, that's mean! But it just seems to make me like her more. Why is this happening? I never feel like this about girls. I pick them up and throw them out like last weeks pie. I never pursue it when they turn me down, probably because I've never been rejected._

As he finished he headed to his room his thoughts continued floating around in his head.

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!" Amber and Alfie said together. As Alfie got paper and Amber got a rock, Alfie cheered.

"I won!"

"No you didn't, I did." Amber retorted.

"Amber, paper beats rock."

"No, it's the other way around." she fought.

"Paper wraps around rock-"

"No, rock sits on the paper, holding it down."

"Guys!" Patricia yelled. "No one cares!"

Amber sighed. "Sorry Alfie."

"Sorry." he echoed.

"Maybe we should sleep on it." Jerome suggested. "I'm really tired."

Nina sighed and nodded.

The teens left the tunnel and started back. Mara loved looking around the tunnels, she loved exploring. Every time they venture into the barley lit halls, she looked at as much as she could, taking it all in, so she could remember everything.

* * *

Eddie lay asleep in his bed after twenty minutes of tossing and turning. Patricia every once and a while would pop into his head but, the riddle kept slithering it's way back in.

"_Osirian." _a voice whispered.

He got up slowly and looked around his room. At the foot of his bed stood an old woman with white hair and blue eyes, dressed in a pure white nightgown.

_Oh man, not another ghost._ He thought. "Who are you?" he asked.

"_My name is Sarah." _she told him, smiling her little old lady smile.

"Sarah…Nina's Sarah?" he questioned.

"_Yes." _she replied.

"Why am I dreaming about you?"

"_Do you know who you are?"_

"Eddie Sweet…?" he said obviously.

"_The Osirian." _

"Oh, right. My dad hasn't explained that yet." her told her, shrugging.

"_Learn your purpose. It will help you find your way past dead ends." _

She slowly backed up and vanished.

Eddie sat up quickly, breathing heavily.

He looked around, no one was in his room but, Mick and Fabina, fast asleep. He laid down once more and soon drifted off into a restless sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Ta Da! Sarah and Eddie have met! Awesome! Anyway, next chapter will be up tomorrow! **

**-Rachel**


	9. House of Realization

**A/N: Okay, hope you guys like this one!**

**Nina's POV**

I was getting ready for my coffee 'date' with Mara. Amber was helping me pick an outfit which was defiantly unnecessary.

"There." she said triumphantly.

I looked in the full length mirror. I was wearing an off white sweater with red and blue stripes. Blue skinny jeans and silver converse. Amber wanted me to wear a dress, but I refused. Which she wasn't happy about. My hair was brushed but a little frizzy as usual. I didn't wear any make-up except for a little lip gloss.

"Thank you Amber." I smile.

She wished me good luck and I went to Mara, Patricia and Joy's room. She and Joy were seated on her bed, laughing.

"Hey, Mara ready to go?" I asked her.

"Yeah." she got up and smoothed out her blue skirt. She grabbed a gold sweater and put it over her white tank top. She had her _Love_ necklace around her neck and she wore Joy's brown sandals.

Joy wore a blue jean skirt with a white tank top, her gold heart locket, a pink and grey scarf and magenta flats. Amber would be proud of both.

We hurried out the door, saying farewell to Joy and went downstairs. We were met by Jerome who was leaning against the doorway.

"Where are you going?" he questioned.

"I'll be waiting outside." I told them.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

Nina just hurried past him and he looked at me curiously. He was wearing a white dress shirt and dark blue jeans. Black dress shoes and a grey and blue tie, which was slightly lose and the first few top buttons were undone. His eyes were an icy blue, as usual and his hair was brushed forward a bit, giving him a childish yet sophisticated look.

"We're going to get coffee." I replied to his question.

"Oh, well, have fun." he smiled.

He kissed the top of my head and strode into the kitchen.

"Alright." Nina chuckled and set down her coffee. We sat in the corner of my favorite coffee shop. The booths were a green leather and the tables were a light brown oak wood. The lights above the tables were yellow and red and the whole place was filled with the over powering scent of coffee. "I have to be honest, I did not expect you and Jerome to get together."

I giggled. "Yeah, neither did I but…I don't know. It just…works." I smiled at the thought of my boyfriend.

"Well in the words of Amber, 'You two are the cutest couple.'" she smiled.

"Thank you." I felt a bit of heat rising to my cheeks. I quickly changed the subject before I turned as red as a tomato. "Do you have any idea what the riddle means?"

She sighed sadly. "No. But, I've been trying extra hard." she told me.

"Tell me more about Sarah." I said leaning forward.

She smiled a bit and looked down. "She was the first person, besides Fabian, who was nice to me when I first got here."

"I'm so sorry about that-" I started.

"It's okay. At least everyone talks to me now." she assured me. She then continued to tell me about Sarah and how she had told her about the secrets of Anubis House. "She was the Chosen One before me."

"Really?" I thought a moment. "Who was her Osirian?"

"Rufus Zeno." she frowned.

I perked up. "Wait." she looked up at me. "Didn't the riddle say that the yin and yang were a boy and girl? And the Chosen One and Osirian were complete opposites, like yin and yang?"

"Your right." she sat with a thoughtful look before looking at me excitedly. "Maybe it's Sarah and Rufus's birthdays!"

"Let's go tell the others." I said getting up quickly.

"Alright!" she smiled.

After we paid we hurried outside to call a cab.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"Alright, what's up?" the Slimeball asked.

We were sitting in the common room and I was, kind of, ignoring him.

"Nothing." I replied. I went back to my iPod as he huffed in his seat. He closed his eyes and relaxed. I looked him over. He was wearing a grey Polo and blue jeans. His black biker boots and black wrist watch. I love his style, it's so laid back. Like he doesn't even try.

I looked down at my outfit. A black sweatshirt with blue and green feathers and blue jean shorts. Zigzag tights and black biker boots. A silver wing ring and my silver skull and cross bones necklace. I had my usual hair extension in, it was purple. Does Eddie like my style? Or does he like Stevie's better?

I groan internally. I hate being jealous. But, I can't help it, I really like him. Stevie couldn't take him from me. Could she? I mean, they like all of the same things! And she's a tom-boy and a punk put together. She's a girl version of Eddie! I was snapped out of my thoughts when Mick tapped me on the shoulder.

He was dressed in a grey Adidas tee, red shorts and black running shoes. He wasn't sweaty so he must have been heading out this minute.

"What?" I ask harshly.

"Are you and Eddie fighting?" he asked. He moved from behind me to the front of the sofa.

"We're not fighting." I mumbled.

"Then why aren't you talking to me?" Eddie demanded.

"I talked to you five minutes ago." I retorted.

"Fine then your…avoiding my questions." he accused.

"I am not! I answered." I sneered standing up.

"Oh, come on, Yacker." he stood up also. "I asked you a simple question and you totally blow me off."

"I said nothing was bothering me."

"Then why are you yelling at me _and_ ignoring me?" he crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for an answer. I looked down, everywhere but him. I then noticed that Mick was no longer there. He must have gotten uncomfortable. "Patricia what's wrong?" he asked softly. "I'll listen."

I thought a second. "I just don't-"

Before I could continue Mara and Nina came barging in and started babbling about something. I got to admit, I'm glad they interrupted us. I don't want to spill my feelings like a insecure girly-girl would.

"Hang on!" I order. They quiet down and catch their breath. "One at a time."

"We know the answer to the riddle." Mara gasped.

"We need to call an emergency Sibuna meeting. Now." Nina told us and raced up the stairs to get the other girls while Mara went to get the boys.

"Come on, cockroach." I wave for him to follow.

"Come on, Yacker. Tell me what's wrong." he grabbed my shoulders and turned me to him.

"It's nothing." his face dropped and he let go of my shoulders. He bounded up the stairs quickly and angrily.

I groan. This is so messed up! I should just tell him, but I don't want him to laugh in my face. Of course, if he does I'll kill him. Mara came out of Jerome's room a minute later with Alfie behind her and Fabian came out of his room seconds later. We ran up the stairs to Nina and Amber's room where we found Amber in her pink robe sitting with Alfie on her bed and Eddie next to Nina on her bed.

Fabian sat on the other side of Nina quickly and Jerome and Mara sat next to Joy on the floor in front of them. Great. I got stuck sitting with 'Amfie'.

When everyone was settled Nina and Mara took turns telling us the solution to the riddle.

"But, what are the weights for?" Joy asked them.

"I think it might have to do with their age or date of birth." Nina answered.

"That's a good idea." Fabian agreed.

I rolled my eyes. Of course Fabian would agree with Nina.

"Okay, let's go down tonight and figure it out." Eddie instructed us.

We all nodded and dispersed.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

_There. _I thought. I have five minutes until Alfie comes to pick me up. I looked in our full length mirror and studied myself, double checking everything was in place.

I had a white blouse with ruffles and a navy blue skirt. Black and white polka-dot heels and a double band pearl head band.

I looked great!

I heard a knock on my door and I squealed. I ran over to it and swung it open. It was Stevie.

"Am I aloud come in now? It's my room too you know!" she yelled at me.

"Yes, you can come in." I sigh.

She growls and walks over to her bed. She sits down and starts to read that fighting magazine. She was wearing a floral blouse with jean shorts. Fishnet tights, black and brown lace up boots and a silver feather ring.

"So…" I say slowly. She looked up from her magazine cautiously. "Who are you crushing on?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well, I need to talk to someone while I wait for Alfie, so…?" I explained. "Who is it? Jerome? Do not crush on him! Oh, my, gosh! It's Charlie isn't it?"

She sat up quickly. "Alright, listen Blondie. Your so stupid you could be a pet! I have a magazine and I _will_ hit you on the nose if you don't be good. Kay?" she said rolling up her magazine.

That was mean! "I'm not stupid!"

"Really? Name one smart thing you've done in the last two years!" she proposed.

"I came up with the name for-" I started, but someone knocked on the door. "Alfie!"

I got up leaving the conversation with Stevie to answer the door.

Alfie stood on the other side with a red rose in his hand. He had a black dress shirt and black pants. Grey vans and a blue tie.

"Wow, you look great Ambs!" he smiled.

"Aw, thanks boo! You look very dashing yourself." I smiled back.

His face lit up at the compliment and stood taller. He handed me the rose.

"It's beautiful Alfie, thank you." I put it in the glass of water I have on my nightstand. We said goodnight to Stevie who replied with a 'whatever' and went outside to the cab that was waiting for us.

The restaurant wasn't that far, about five minutes and it was beautiful. The outside was brick with green vines growing up the sides. Their was a canopy over a red carpet that led to a door bordered by small sculpted trees.

Inside their were red chairs around oak tables. There were red lamps hanging above us and soft, sweet music played in the background.

We were seated at a table in the middle of the large room and order some drinks and an appetizer.

"This is lovely Alfie." I sigh.

The food looked delicious! I stabbed my noodles with my fork and took a ladylike bite. Even Alfie was being a gentleman instead of a child.

After supper we went to the park across the street and walked around the pond, our fingers entwined. The full moon shown above us, reflecting off the peaceful water. Full moons always make me think of werewolves, not romance. Unless it's a werewolf romance book…

"Did you have fun, Ambs?" he asked me, breaking my thoughts.

"Alfie this has been the best date ever!" I squeal.

"Really? Thanks." he smiled.

I smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

Man, I'm stuck with so many girls in this house. The Barbie decided to put the idiot into my head so I need to do something. I'll prank someone. I entered the kitchen, hoping to see the lucky person to be Stevied. I grabbed an apple and noticed that no one was here. I shrugged and plopped onto the couch. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and began texting my best friend Kelsey.

Ten minutes later I feel the other end of the couch sinking. I don't have to look up to know it's _him._

"Who're you texting?" he asked.

"No one." I replied.

"So, I noticed you hang out with Eddie a lot." he continued.

"What's it to you?" I ask putting my phone away. I'm not going to get out of this conversation very easily, might as well go along with it. He was wearing one of those dorky red polos, jeans and red and black high tops. But, something caught my eye. Nothing. There was nothing on his wrist. He had no rich boy watch!

"Just curious why you do." he shrugged.

"Because, he's my friend." I answered. I'm still confused why he doesn't have his watch…

"Is Patricia okay with it?" he interrupted my thoughts.

"I don't know. I guess?" I never really paid attention to her.

"Well they've been fighting, I don't think she likes it." he informed me.

Is he…gossiping? He's talking like he's a girly-girl and he's talking to one.

"Okay, I'll go talk to her." This was my ticket out.

"No, wait! I-" I left the room before he could finish.

I smirked all the way to Patricia's dorm room. I knocked loudly.

"Go away, Krueger!" she screamed.

I walk in. "Do I look like Freddie Krueger?" I ask motioning to myself.

"Oh, it's you." she mumbled and went back to her laptop.

"Yep!" I jump onto Joy's bed and cross my legs Indian style. I looked at her expectedly while she just avoided my gaze.

"What are you doing?" she asked. Wow, she broke like, that. Note to self: Patricia's easy to crack when you stare her down.

"Oh, you know, the usual: avoiding the idiot, thinking up ingenious pranks, imagining giant strips of bacon dancing around me." I said dreamily. "What about you?"

"Nothing."

"I just poured my feelings out to you and all I get back is 'nothing'?" I asked in a hurt tone.

She stares at me confused for a moment before sighing and exiting out of the page she was on.

"Listen," I started. "I heard that you and Eddie are fighting." she looked down. "I also heard it has a little to do with me."

"No it does-"

"Yes it does." I stopped her. She just wants me to leave. "You think I'm trying to steal Eddie and your jealous."

"So what if I am?"

"Patricia, I don't…steal boyfriends."

"Yeah right." she retorted crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't!" I argued. "Listen, I've only had two boyfriends in my entire life. The first cheated on me and the second broke up with my best friend… and then cheated on me. If I 'steal' boyfriends, I don't mean to. They just like me because, their girlfriends don't like what they like and I do. Or it's a rumor."

As I explained this she looked up at me with curious eyes.

"I would never try to steal Eddie from you, kay?"

"Promise?"

"Swear." I enforced. "I think you should apologize to Eddie."

"I guess." she sighed and stood up heading for the door.

"Hey!" I called as she open it. She turned back to me. "If Eddie does break up with you for me I give you full permission to hit me over the head with a sledgehammer."

"I look forward to that." she joked.

I laughed as she closed the door. When I knew she was a safe distance away I jumped up and grabbed her laptop. I looked through the recent pages and clicked on the one used a few minutes ago. It was some kind of Egyptian god website.

"Seshat…" I murmured. I emailed the link to myself and exited out. I got up and searched her drawers. I found nothing in her nightstand but on her dress was a small black box with a necklace in it. It was a wooden oval shape pendant on a black string. There was a carving of a the Egyptian goddess Neith **(I don't know if it's Neith or not, it's kind of hard seeing the carvings in blurry picture…)** on the front and back.

I pocketed it and made my way over to Joy's things. Hairbrush, mirror, notebook-school, contacts-contacts? I smile. She wears contacts.

I turn around in a flash when I hear the door open.

**A/N: Who is it? Yeah…anyway, next chapter iiiiissss….tomorrow!**

**-Rachel**


	10. House of Next

**FYI: I wrote this at like, one in the morning so I hope you enjoy this chapter, cuz I was like falling asleep for the two hours I was writing this. So, yeah…hope you like!**

"Stevie?" it was Joy standing in the door way with a confused and suspicious expression.

"'Sup Joy?" I waved.

"What are you doing in here?" she stepped in looking around.

"I was explaining something to Patricia." I replied. "I'll just be goin'. Later!"

I walked past her and strode down the stairs.

I knew what I was going to do to get the idiot off my mind.

Wait. Why is he _on _my mind?

**Eddie's POV**

I looked up, thinking I heard a knock on my door and paused my blaring music. The knock sounded again.

"Yeah?" I called.

Then the one and only Yacker entered.

"Eddie-"

"No, if you're just going lie to me I don't want to-wait, did you just call me 'Eddie'?" I asked.

"That's your name isn't?" she retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to…" she murmured the last part but I heard 'apologize' anyway.

"What? I'm sorry, didn't hear ya." I put my hand to my ear and leaned towards her, biting back a laugh as I saw her fidgeting.

"I wanted to apologize." she said a little louder.

"For…?"

"Lying to you." she mumbled.

"Then what's the truth?" I pushed.

She took a deep, shaky breath. She obviously didn't want to talk about this. "I was jealous."

"Of…?" I drifted off once again.

"You and Stevie!" she cried throwing her hands up in frustration and sitting down on the edge of my bed. "Do I have to tattoo it on my forehead?"

"Why would you be jealous of me and Stevie?" I ask scooting closer to her.

"You two are perfect for each other!" she said bitterly.

"What? No we're not!" I argued.

"Yes you are! Your both punks. You both love Sick Puppies and that Ethan guy-"

"Elvis." I cut in.

"Whatever." she snapped and continued listing all the things she and I had in common.

"And you both absolutely love any kind of meat-"

"Patricia!" I stopped her. She just keeps making herself feel more depressed.

"What?" she looked down at her lap.

"I don't need to be jealous of me and Stevie. I don't like her like that."

"Yeah right! That's all you do now; hang out with Stevie."

"Patricia, I don't want to be with anyone but you." I said softly. I put my arm around her and took her hand in my other one.

"No." she pushed my arm off her and let go of my hand. "No guys ever liked me. I'm weird. What could you possibly gang dating me?"

"What's it going to take for you to believe me?" I sighed.

She just looked at her lap.

I took a shaky breath and leaned forward, putting my lips to her ear. "I love you." I whispered, barely audible.

She looked up slowly.

I suddenly got really nervous. I've never said that to anyone. But, it's true. I fell for the most annoying, irritating…amazing girl I've ever met.

"You don't have to say anything." I chuckle, leaning my elbows on my knees.

"I've never had a boyfriend." Yacker said softly. "But, I never really felt like this about anyone before…"

I looked at her.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is…" she sighed and turned to me. "I love you, Cockroach."

I smirked. "Do you now?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Just kiss me, Weasel."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her towards me. I smashed my lips into hers. She held on to my shoulders and smiled into the kiss. I pushed her down gently and she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Hey, Eddie have you seen-oh!" Fabian walked in and blushing when he saw us.

"Way the moment." I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, thanks Fabian." Patricia sneered.

"Sorry, I just needed my book." he murmured and left quickly.

"Now, where were we…?" I smirked leaning towards her.

She stood up and I fell face first on the bed.

"I have to go do my homework." she smiled. "Later, Krueger."

"Later, Yacker." I rolled my eyes as she strutted out.

**Nina's POV**

I closed my eyes, resting them from ten minutes of staring at the ceiling in my room. I was trying to figure out the solution to the weights task. I sat up and looked at Rufus's birth date and Sarah's. Rufus was born December 21st, 1915 and Sarah was born January 1st. How does that solve the puzzle? Is it their ages? Their birth dates?

"Hey, Nina!" Amber sang entering our room. "I'll let you get back to your deciphering I just need to grab my numerology chart," my head shot up. "Alfie wants me to do his number again." she rolled her eyes.

"Amber! You are a genius!" I exclaimed and ripped the chart from her hands.

"Nina!" she pouted.

"Rufus's numerology number is 4 and Sarah's is 7."

"And…?"

"And, I bet those weights and scales have something to do with their numbers."

"You're right! Great job Neens." she congratulated.

"Go tell the others, we're going to the tunnels tonight." I told her and stacked the papers scattered over my bed.

**Alfie's POV**

"So you know what we're supposed to do?" I asked.

It was midnight and Sibuna was in the foyer. Victor wasn't in his office but we were still on full alert in case he decides to jump out and scare the bacon out of us.

"Yep," she nodded and opened her mouth to continue but we heard a door slam.

"Well, well, well." came a voice. Stevie.

She walked down the stairs slowly in her black, glow-in-the-dark skull t-shirt. "What do we have here? Another quadruple date? With a girl who has no date? Again."

"No, just hanging out." Fabian told her.

"Alright I believe you." she nodded. "But first," she dug her hand into the pocket of her plaid pajama pants and pulled out a necklace. No, that was one of the amulets! "Tell me what this is and why you have it."

Patricia's eyes went wide. It was hers.

"It's just a necklace." she shrugged and tried to grab it.

"Now see I don't believe that." the brunette continued raising her hand so Patricia missed it the amulet. "I've never seen a necklace with Neith on it before." she said thoughtfully. "And trust me, I've seen tones of necklaces."

"Let me guess, you aunt makes necklaces?" Nina said obviously.

"No, my sister." Stevie smirked.

"Wait, how did you know it was Neith?" Fabian asked. **(I don't think Neith is the god on Patricia's amulet, I can't find a god that looks like the one on the amulet besides Neith. But, if you know please tell me!)**

"My aunt is the assistant for an Egyptologist." she stated smugly.

"It's just a little amulet from a gift shop in Egypt that Fabian's uncle got for us." Nina told her. Wow, that was a pretty good lie.

"There're more of these?" Stevie asked.

"Yes, six total." Patricia answered. "One for me, Nina, Joy, Amber, Fabian and Alfie."

"And your uncles name is…?" she continued pounding us.

"Ade."

"Ade?" she made a face. "What kind of a name is that?" she shrugged. "Alright, you can have it back if your not going to tell me the truth. Later." she tossed the amulet at Patricia, who caught it, and walked back up the stairs.

"Let's do this before Victor comes back or she follows us." Jerome instructed and open the door for us.

"Here we go. Wait, there's only one of each number." Nina sighed as we made it to the end of the scale tunnel.

"I guess you'll have to add up each number correctly." Mara shrugged.

Nina nodded and she picked up a weight that had the number 2 carved into the side and put it on the left scale. She put a number 3 weight on the right one and then put a 5 on the left. She put the last one, which was a 1 and stepped back.

"Maybe you should switch them around." I suggested stepping forward and moved them to different scales.

"No, Alfie, don't!" everyone cried.

Suddenly the tunnel started shaking and the left right scale with Sarah's number tilted. Everyone grabbed a hold of something. The wall next to us began bumbling, seconds later it slid over and the tunnels stopped rocking.

"Good job, Alfie!" everyone praised.

Nina motioned for us to follow her and we walked down the dimly lit tunnel.

"Anyone ever wonder what we're looking for?" Amber brought up as we traveled down the long corridor.

"Yeah, how do we know it's not a wild goose chase?" Patricia chimed in.

"Because it never is?" Nina suggested.

"She's right." I agreed.

"And anyway, we always find out what we're looking for half way through the mystery." Fabian stated.

"That's true." Jerome nodded.

When we got to the end of the tunnel it was a big circular room. But it had no floor!

"How are we going to get across that?" Mara exclaimed.

"I have no idea." Nina sighed.

"Well, great." Jerome said, running a hand through his hair. He kicked a rock into the pit and leaned against one of the walls, looking down into the chasm. The rock hit the sides of the pit and echoed all the way down. He pushed himself off the wall and the floor started shaking.

"Not again!" I cried grabbing the wall with Amber hanging on my shirt.

We watched as a floor slid out and the rumbling stopped. On the floor were a bunch of stones with symbols on each.

"Those are hieroglyphics." Fabian informed us.

"Who cares if they're hieroglyphics? Let's just walk across." I shrug and step on the first stone. I was about to hop to the next one when the one underneath me gave out and I fell with it.

"Alfie!" I hear my friends cry as I fall.

**Oh. My. Gosh! What's going to happen to Alfie? I don't know! No, seriously, I don't know. I'm writing this as I go…hope you liked** **this chapter! Next one will be up Monday! Thanks for reading!**

**-Rachel**


	11. House of Spit

**About the title…you'll understand as you read…**

* * *

**Alfie's POV**

I screamed as I fell through the floor. I grabbed a hold of the stones and hung there for a second. I looked down and saw non other than…spikes. Giant, _pointy,_ stone, spikes. I actually expected alligators…okay, let's get back to the problem at hand here. I scold in my head.

"Alfie, are you alright?" Jerome calls. He's not the confident, smug jerk you might think he is. It's all an act. One that he rarely sets aside for me to see the real him. He can be very caring and concerned when he wants to be and this is one of those moments.

"I'm fine. But, can I have a little help? There're spikes under me and I don't feel like dying today!" I holler back.

"Breathe, mate!" he instructs me.

I feel him grab my wrists and pull me up. I grab onto his wrists for better support and hoist myself up. Once I'm back in the hallway I step away from the stones.

"Alfie!" Amber cried and hugged me tightly.

I wrap an arm around her waist, still trying to catch my breath and slow my heart rate down.

"Are you okay?" Nina asks.

"There were spikes down there!" I shout pointing to the stones and completely ignoring her question. "I actually thought there would be alligators." I nod voicing my thoughts.

"We need to find out how to solve this one without being shish kabobbed first." Eddie mumbled.

"But how?" Mara asked.

"I don't know-" Nina threw her arms in the air in frustration.

"As always." Jerome frowned.

Mara hit him on the shoulder and gave him a scolding look.

"Let's look for something that could be spelled out in hieroglyphics." Fabian suggested and began studying the walls.

We all followed suit.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

_There she is making a sandwich. Again. _I thought walking into the kitchen. My roommates weren't in our room, as usual, and I didn't really care. It saves me from being showered in questions.

"What do you want?" Stevie sneered. It was then that I realized I was just standing there.

"A drink?" I retort pouring a glass of sweet tea.

Before I could take a sip it was already in the hands of the girl in front of me with half of a BLT in her mouth.

"Okay…" I nod and slightly glare at her even though I kind of knew she would do that. "That was mine."

"You're right, I'm sorry." she gave me look of fake sympathy before taking a big gulp of the tea only to spit it back into the glass. "Enjoy!" she smiled sweetly and strutted into the dining room. I knew she would do that.

I glared at her and pour myself another glass. Before I stomped out of the kitchen I turned around and poured a glass for her too. I didn't spit in it, no matter how much I wanted to though.

I walk into the dining room and take the seat next to her. I set the glass in front of her and set mine next to me, out of her reach.

"You spit in this one didn't you?" she asked me putting her sandwich down.

"No." I shook my head.

"Then give me yours." she crossed her arms over her chest, glaring at me.

I shrug. I give her my glass and take the other one. Before I could take a sip she stopped me.

"Wait." she held up her hand. "You didn't spit in that one, you spit in this one!"

"What?" I ask, my eyebrows furrowing.

"You knew I would suspect you of spitting into the one you gave me and that I wouldn't drink it. So, you spit in 'yours' knowing that I would want that one which was the one you originally spit in. You didn't spit in the other one because you were going to drink it. I would end up drinking your spit because I took 'yours'." she finished triumphantly. "So give me that one." she held her hand out for the cup.

"I didn't spit in either one." I assured her. "If I did though," I started as she took a sip. "We would practically be making out." I smirk.

She spit the tea out, it flew half way across the room and I laughed.

She stood up and wiped her chin with the back of her hand. "You knew I would figure out that you spit in the other one so you did spit in mine and then I would gulp it down," I stood up and looked at her annoyed. "and your germs would make their way into-"

I cut her off. _How? _You ask. What do you think?

She immediately responded and wrapped her arms around my neck as my arms snaked around her waist. I tilted my head and deepened the kiss, which caused her to moan slightly and I growled in response. Before we went any farther I was pushed away from her roughly.

"What are you doing?" she screeched wiping her mouth.

I heard the front door close but I didn't pay any attention to it. I didn't even acknowledge the other Anubis house members when they entered the room.

"Well, you responded." I smiled. "That's got to be a good sign."

She backed away. I could see a hint of fear in her eyes. I didn't think I would scare her. She was breathing heavily and her lips were red and swollen from the kiss. She backed up into the wall next to the door.

"Never do that again! _Ever!_" she emphasized before running out of the room, through the front door and slamming it loudly behind her.

"Wait, Stevie! Hold up!" I called. Before I could chase her Victor storms in. Great timing.

"What is going on here? Get to bed, all of you!" he yelled. "Now!"

We hurried off to our rooms.

When I was sure Victor was in his office again I snuck past Alfie and Jerome and crept into the hallway. I squeezed past the front door and was about to step inside when I heard someone sniffle. I peered around the door and saw Stevie sitting on the steps, leaning against a post, a phone pressed against her ear.

"Kelsey can you put Amanda on?" she asked 'Kelsey' then smiled slightly. "Hey Mandy."

She was quiet for a second before explaining what had just happened between us awhile ago.

"No, Mandy." she rasped. "I'm not going to date him."

"Why? Because one: he's a player and two: because I've been there. Never again."

She paused again.

"Girl, the last time I dated a hot and rich guy he cheated on me a week into our relationship." she argued. A tear escaped her watering eyes and rolled down her cheek. She wiped it away roughly. "I'm not going to take that chance again. Every guy I ever dated cheated on me. I don't want it to happen a fifth time."

That's why she won't date me. She's had a relationship with guys before but they all broke her heart. She wiped another tear away and sniffled.

"Why do I have to like him?" she asked. Yes! She likes me!

"I'm gonna go to bed. I have a prank planned and I have to get up early for it." she sighed. "No, I'm just gonna ignore him."

"I'll talk to y'all later." she said after a second.

She hit the end call button and closed her eyes. A sob escaped her and she lifted the palms of her hands to her eyes to stop the tears. I decided I couldn't sit and watch her. And she would kill me if I went to comfort her. So, I went back to my room, guilt weighing on my shoulders.

* * *

**I know it was way shorter than usual. But, Alfie's okay and we learned some stuff about our dear miss Stevie! And she and Charlie kissed! I'm still working on a couple name for them so I won't have to say 'Charlie and Stevie' and 'Stevie and Charlie' every time I talk about 'em. **

**Also…**

**What's going to be Stevie's prank? Will the Sibunas ever solve the tile puzzle? Will Stevie and Charlie ever get together? Will Mick and Joy ever realize they're perfect for each other? Why are boys so stupid? Why am I listing questions?**

**I don't know! **

**Like I said before, I'm just writing as I go along!**

**Yesterday was my last day of Jr. High at church! I'm so cheesed off! I have a lot of 7****th**** grade friends so I won't see 'em as often. Plus 9****th**** grade is just going to be harder! I've seen the 9****th****, 10****th****, 11****th**** and 12****th**** graders at church, they take up a lot of space! It'll be impossible for me to find a table, with a single chair for me to sit at and read, listen to music and/or write! **

**Also tonight my brother is have a party at his friends house and they invited like thirty people but only like, five are coming! It's hilarious! I'm gonna crash it! It'll be fun! He's only 11 so, yeah…their party is going to be **_**lame!**_

**I'm also going to a birthday party on Thursday, so…yeah! **

**And heads up (I'll remind you later also)I'm going to Memphis TN on a mission trip for a week so I won't give y'all any chapters for anything for a week. Kay?**

**Anyway, this has turned into a very long authors note. So, I'll be seein' ya! **

**REVIEW! Please? **

**-Rachel**


	12. House of Bad

**Hey guys, sorry I would've uploaded this like first thing, but I went for a walk with my family. I walked like, two miles with my 50lbs sister on my shoulders...up two hills...in the blistering heat! That's my workout for the year...**

* * *

**No POV**

Stevie sighed and shook her body a bit as if trying to shake something off. But she was trying to shake off the tingling feeling of where Charlie's hands had touched her. She had showered, twice, and it still felt as if she was on fire. She sighed again before entering the dining room where her fellow house members sat chattering away, all but Joy, Mick and Charlie. They stopped when they noticed her and leaned forward in their seat anxiously. She shrugged, not fazed by their glares, and grabbed an apple on her way out of the room. She wasn't the kind of girl to head off to school this early but she had heard footsteps in the hall heading for the dining room. She had had a strong feeling that it was Charlie and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

Once she left Charlie entered the room and looked around. He was hoping he could pull her aside before she put her 'Avoid Charlie At All Costs' plan into action. When he didn't see her he plucked a banana from the others and dashed out of the door before any of his friends could question him.

"Stevie!" he called. She was a couple yards from him and he could tell she was already walking a bit faster. He noticed a group of students coming around the corner of the school and she slowed her pace. Making her look calm, relaxed and laid back. He took this as his opportunity to catch up. Once he was a couple feet from her she bit into her apple one last time, though it was barely half eaten, and turned around in a flash. She chucked the apple at his chest roughly and turned around again. She smirked evilly at the sound of his pained cry and walked into the brick building feeling achievement surround her. She had hurt Charlie with an apple and played an awesome prank on a certain clueless brunette. _Speaking of that wonderful prank_, she thought to herself. _I wonder how that's gonna turn out…_

* * *

**Joy's POV**

_Oh, my gosh, I'm late! _I screamed in my mind as I ran down the stairs. Trudy was the only person in the dining room and everyone else seemed to have left. I ran past our house mother, grabbing a piece of toast, shoving it in my mouth before running out of the room, barely even acknowledging her.

I ran across campus to the school and ran down the halls which was fill with only a few people who stopped in their tracks to stare at me. I finally reached Miss Valentine's class and ran in breathlessly.

"Don't worry, I'm here." I gasped as the bell rang one last time. I breathed a sigh of relief. When I looked at the glass they were staring intently and wide eyed at me. I looked over at Miss Valentine confused.

She had the exact same expression.

"What?" I asked fiddling with my shirt subconsciously.

"Alien!" Alfie screamed and ran around the room squealing.

"What Alien?" I questioned looking around.

"Uh, Joy?" Patricia whispered.

"What?" I asked again.

She held up her compact mirror and I leaned forward looking at my reflection. I didn't see anything wrong with my face until I reached my eyes. You would think it was my make-up right? Wrong.

I screamed taking the mirror from her slightly shaking hands and looked more closely.

"What happened to your eyes?" Jerome asked.

"My contacts…" I murmured. "What happened to them?"

"You wear contacts?" Fabian asked bewildered.

"Is that so weird?" I snapped. I turned sharply to Jerome. "Did you do this?"

"No." he raised his hands in surrender. "I was in your room once and I didn't touch anything that belonged to you."

"What were you doing in my room?" I raised my eyebrows in question and crossed my arms over my chest.

"My girlfriend shares a room with you." he replied crossing his arms as well. "We were doing homework."

"Mara?" I turned to her.

"He wouldn't do that. He's past that." she assured me.

"Alfie?" I asked the boy who was now shaking on the floor in fear.

"Please don't eat me." he whimpered.

"He didn't do it." I mumbled.

I heard a small snicker in the back of the room. Stevie sat in her usual seat, with her feet propped up on the desk, trying to fight a smile.

"Stevie?" I growled.

She looked up and looked like she was about to explode before shielding her emotions.

"Stephanie." I low voice called her.

Her head snapped over to a smirking Charlie. She glared at him. He suddenly looked down. He must have gotten a pretty threatening message from that look.

"Stevie, did you do this?" Miss Valentine questioned her motioning to me. "Tell the truth."

"No, I regret to say, I didn't." she replied. "It was an ingenious prank and I would have loved to thought it up myself."

"Joy, we'll clear this up after class. Please take your seat." she guided me to my seat next to Patricia and began teaching the uninterested class.

* * *

"I don't know who did it." I sighed.

"Well, shouldn't you at least change them?" Patricia suggested.

"Those were my last pair." I grumbled. "I'm going to pick up some more after school."

"Hello, ladies." said a forced peppy voice.

We turned to Stevie who was smirking evilly about something.

"What do you want, Stevie?" I growled. I didn't want to be mean but I was in a bad mood!

"Are you still looking for the person who switched your contacts?" she asked.

"Do you know who did it?" I stopped and looking at her eagerly.

"Yep." she nodded popping the p.

"Who, where?" I pushed.

"Right here and right next to you." she smiled.

"Patricia!" I screeched.

"Oh, brother! It was me!" Stevie groaned. I turned from Patricia's angry and insulted face to Stevie's evil, smug one.

"You did this?" I scowled.

"Yeah, duh. Who else could have thought of a genius prank like that?" she made a face. "Uh, no one."

"How could you?" I screeched.

"I was bored." she shrugged and dug her hand into her bag. She pulled out a white and purple container and waved them in front of my face. "Now, don't tell any adult and I'll won't throw these away _and,_" she continued before I could retort. "I won't tell anyone about your little late night strolls with your friends."

I huffed. "Alright." I caved after a moment of silence.

"Great!" she smirked and handed me the box before saluting and strutting down the hallway.

Patricia rolled her eyes and continued to her locker.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

"Stevie!" I heard for the fifth time in the last two minutes. "Stevie, wait up!"

"What?" I yelled back at the idiot.

"Can you please just stop and listen to me for a second?" he asked. "Five minutes. That's all I'm asking."

I hate myself.

"_Three _minutes." I corrected freezing in my tracks across campus and looked at him expectedly. "Go."

He gasped for air for a second before standing upright. "Look, if I had known it would have upset you so much by kissing you I would never had done it!"

"I'm not upset!" I argued.

"Fine, mad." he compromised.

"That's an understatement." I mumbled.

"And I really thought you liked me since you kissed me back so-"

"Let me stop you there." I cut in. I poked his chest with my finger making him back up with each poke as I spoke. "I don't like you, kay? I never have, never will. The only reason I kissed you back was because I was tired." I smirked. That was a total lie. All of it.

When I finished my sentence he was backed up against a tree and our bodies were pressed together, our faces inches apart. I could tell he was debating whether he should kiss me again or not since his eyes would dart to my lips every few seconds.

"So just back off." I growled pressing my hands against his chest. I leaned forward as if to kiss him and he leaned in too. When our lips were a centimeter away I pulled away and winked at him. I left him leaning against the tree for support in haze. I frowned when I thought of what I had said. I looked at the house and turned quickly. I trudged deep into the woods before I found a clearing with a fallen down tree and sat down.

I pulled out my iPod and pressed shuffle. Rock music blared into my ears. I laid there for a few songs before I heard my phone ring. I switched off my music and picked up my cell. My friends were double checking that I was okay, to which I rolled my eyes at. I turned my phone off after assuring them I was fine and leaned back against the trunk, not bothering to turn my music back on. I just sat listening to the sounds of nature.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a twig break. I froze, on alert. A few seconds later a man entered the clearing. He had blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He had a black turtle neck under a black leather jacket and dark jeans. He seemed to be looking towards the house through the trees.

"Can I help you?" I asked.

He jumped and looked at me quickly. I smirked. "Jumpy much?"

"Who are you?" he sneered.

"No need to be snappy." I retorted. "I don't even know your name and your growling at me."

"Who are you?" he asked again his tone never changing.

"I'd rather not give you my name." I shrugged.

"Same."

"Smart." I nodded. "So, you looking for something?"

"Someone actually." he replied.

"Who?"

"You don't know her." he waved me off. He began walking away when I spoke up again.

"Try me." I smirked.

He sighed. "Nina Martin." he looked doubtful.

"Oh, yeah." I nod standing up and throwing my bag over my shoulder. "She's my roommate."

"Roommate?" he stopped.

"Yep." I nod again and pop a piece of gum in my mouth.

He looked thoughtful for a second before his face lit up. I swear I saw a light bulb go off over his head.

"How would you like to help me?" he asked.

"Nah, this conversation is boring me." I shook it off and began to leave the clearing.

"How would you like to make some money?" he called after me.

It was my turn to freeze. I turned to him and smirked.

"What'd you have in mind?"

* * *

**Oh, brother. What is Stevie doing? Who is it? Well, review! Hope you liked this chapter. You should since I was up to all house of the night writing it. Y'all are lucky! I had to get yelled at multiple times and I was falling asleep half the time. I was working a lot today. Stupid Spring cleaning.**

**I crashed my brother's party! Then I left…it was so lame! As I predicted. But, he did it on a holiday so everyone was doing something! So, if he hadn't of done it yesterday he would have had more people coming and it would've been great!**

**Whatever…anyway, again-Please REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	13. House of Snooping

**Alrighty, here's the next chapter! I'm watching Star Wars right now…hope I don't quote it or anything…**

* * *

**Mara's POV**

"Why did Stevie run out like that last night?" I asked, mostly to myself but Jerome being, well, Jerome answered.

"It had something to do with Charles."

"His name is Charlie." I corrected.

"Whatever." he murmured.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you think something happened?" I gasped. "What if he asked her out?"

He scoffed. "I don't think so."

"Oh, come on!" I gave him a look. "Haven't you seen the romantic tension between them?"

"Can we talk about something else?" he whined.

"I guess." I replied. "What do you want to talk about?"

"How about…" he threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his side as we strolled across campus. "The search."

I wrapped my arm around his waist and took a deep breath, breathing in his unique sent that belonged to only Jerome Clarke. "What about it?"

"What do you think we're looking for?"

"Well, the riddle said something about 'two parts'. It could mean anything." I shrug. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well, it's always some Egyptian relic. Something that belonged to King Tut."

"Right…" I was quiet for a moment as I removed my arm and we walked up the steps. "Maybe it's King Tut himself."

"That would be quite a find." he murmured.

I laughed and he joined in.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

_Dang… _I thought as I walked into my room. _Stevie's a hand full. What did I get myself into?_

Jerome and Alfie weren't there and I guessed they were with their girlfriends so I changed out of my school uniform into a red and blue plaid button up, jeans and grey high tops. After I ran my hands through my hair a couple times I exited my room just in time to see Stevie stepping inside. She didn't seem to notice me since her eyes were glued to a wad of cash in her hands as she counted it. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _Where'd she get so much money? _

She stuffed the money into her bag after she finished counting it and bounded up the steps. Probably to go change. She didn't even look my way. I didn't know if she was just ignoring me or if she just didn't bother to look around.

I shrugged walking into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of sweet tea, only to have the events of last night flood back into my brain. I set the glass down and went back to my room.

I really messed up…

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I'm bringing in some major cash! This guy…Renee Zeldman, poor guy, is having me snoop through people's stuff for like fifty bucks a person! I didn't ask any questions, which he seemed glad about, I don't really care anyway! I'm just glad to be making some money with one of the things I do best! Snooping.

I stripped out of my stupid uniform, which I look really good in, and put on one of my favorite outfits: My grey Acid jeans, black _Kiss _tank top, red fingerless gloves, biker boots, chain and arrows earrings and _Black Chess Queen_ necklace. It is one of my best outfits. What's funny is I don't even know how to play chess and I own a black queen necklace.

I was just putting my right hand glove on when the door burst open and my roommates and their friends walked in. I couldn't believe they were still in their uniforms. Am I the only one that changes as soon as she gets back?

"Oh, Stevie… hey!" Nina stopped and waved slightly.

"This is my room too ya know." I put my hands on my hips giving them a glare. They keep coming in here and asking me to leave for one of their 'top secret meetings'.

"Yeah we know…" she nodded. "Would you like to do homework with us?"

"Nope!" I called already out the door.

They shut the door behind me and I walked back over to it, pressing my ear to it. I didn't really care about their meetings before, but Renee (I almost laughed out loud thinking about his name again.)wants to know what they're doing 24/7.

"So what do you guys think?" I heard Nina ask the group.

"Their wasn't anything we could've spelled out in hieroglyphics." Fabian replied.

"Eddie?" Patricia asked her boyfriend.

"I don't know." he told her. "The only thing I can think of is a dream I had."

Dream?

"What was it about?" I heard someone say it sounded like Mara.

"It was Sarah he started.

"My Sarah?" Nina asked. She sounded very shocked. "Sarah visited you in a dream?"

"Why don't any of us get to see Sarah in our dreams?" Amber whined.

Who was Sarah?

"Because your not incredibly special like Nina and Eddie." Patricia retorted.

"Well, what if I'm like, the Chosen Two or something?" Amber asked.

'Chosen Two'?" Jerome asked confused.

"You know, the second Chosen One?" she explained.

What's the Chosen One? And how are Eddie and Nina so special?

"Let's focus, please." Nina interrupted. "Eddie you saw Sarah in a dream."

"Right. She said I needed to learn more about being the Osirian." he continued.

What the heck is an 'Osirian'? I better start taking notes, this is getting to weird to remember. I pulled my school notebook out of my bag, though it was filled with doodles, and began to write down what I've learned so far. I've never taken notes but I've seen Mara do it. It didn't look to hard.

"Are you going to ask your dad about it?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, I'll do it later." Eddie sighed.

"Do it now." the others said together.

"Why?"

"Because we need to know what the solution for the next task is and you need to know more about your powers. They could help us big time." Nina explained.

I jotted this down quickly, ready for anything else they have to say.

"So, our to do list: Eddie learn about your gift, everyone keep an eye on Stevie. She's not like Mick she won't be completely oblivious to this whole thing. And last: find the word or phrase we need to spell out for the tile puzzle." Nina finished. "Sibuna?"

"Only three things, nice." Alfie mumbled.

"Alfie." Amber scolded. "Shush."

"Sibuna." everyone repeated.

I heard shuffling and movement coming from the room. I shot up quickly and ran over to the nearest door. I stepped in and closed it silently. It was the door that led to the attic. I always wondered what was up there.

I forgot about hiding from the others and followed the steps up to another door. I opened it, which it did with a creek, and I entered. Looking around it seemed like a normal room. It had a bed, a vanity, a window, tables and chairs here and there. A curtain in one corner. I pushed it over and found poles in the walls, must be a closet. I don't understand why they didn't put me up here. I would've loved it!

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard footsteps on the other side of the door. I ran into the closet in a flash and closed the curtain.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

"Really Amber?" Nina asked me giving me a look.

"What?" I said innocently.

"I'm not going to wear that when we go down into the tunnels!"

"But Fabian will love it!" I argued.

We had just finished our Sibuna meeting and after everyone had left I changed and began to convince her into wearing a purple sundress that I had bought that looked absolutely amazing on her.

"He likes my usual apparel." she retorted.

"Fine, don't look amazing." I huffed taking the dress from her hands.

She rolled her eyes and changed into a pink sweater and white tank top underneath it. Bermuda shorts and grey converse.

I, on the other hand, was wearing a more dressy outfit. A grey long sleeve shirt and a grey, black, white and pink skirt. Black ballet flats and a thin pink belt. Black and white pearl bracelet and a gold butterfly necklace. My _Amber _necklace hung around my neck as usual.

I sat down in front of my vanity and began to pull my hair up into a high ponytail.

* * *

**Mara's POV (Yes, again…)**

"You are absolutely gorgeous." I murmured under my breath as I watched my dirty-blonde boyfriend fix his hair by running his hands through it. Sometimes I wish I could be the one to fix his hair, just so I had a reason to feel it.

He wore a white button up dress shirt, grey slacks, black dress shoes, his silver watch and a midnight blue tie hung loosely around his neck.

"Oh really?" he turned from the mirror smirking at me cockily.

I knew I must be as red a tomato. I was hoping he wouldn't of heard that, I hadn't mean to let it slip out.

"The feeling's mutual." he sat down next to me on his bed.

I blushed harder. I loved getting compliments from him but it made me blush so hard. Coming from Mick they would make me smile but with Jerome he would say it in a way that was so charming it would make anyone blush.

I felt his eyes roam over me admiringly. I was wearing blue-green tank top that had a bow on the collar, skinny jeans, silver flats and my _Love _necklace.

The back of his hand slid up my arm slowly leaving a trail of goose bumps behind. His hand reached my shoulder and he pushed my air back. He kissed my cheek gently.

I smiled up at him. He smiled back before getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey!" I called after him.

I heard him laughing hysterically as he made his way down the corridor.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

Eddie stepped out of his room and looked surprised to see me standing there waiting for him. He was wearing a black American flag t-shirt, jeans, black biker boots and his black watch.

I was wearing a grey tank top that read 'Not For Sale' and dark skinny jeans. A turquoise ring and brown and black bracelets. Black biker boots and a blue hair extension, my skull 'n cross bones around my neck as usual.

"Why are you outside my door?" he asked cautiously.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." I told him.

"For what?"

"The talk with your dad." I whispered to him.

"Oh, right." he nodded understanding now. "Thanks."

"No problem." I replied.

He kissed my cheek softly before heading out the door.

I walked back into the common room where Joy sat with Fabian and Nina.

Joy was wearing a blue and white dress with a grey vest over it. Blue floral flats and her gold heart locket.

Fabian was dressed in the classic Fabian look with a blue button up shirt, jeans and black vans.

Alfie wore a yellow plaid button up, jeans and grey vans.

I sat next to Joy and sighed.

"Is he heading out to see his dad?" Nina asked me.

"Yep." I said simply.

"Good." Fabian nodded.

* * *

**No POV**

"Mara!" Mick called running up to her. He was wearing red running shorts, a grey _Adidas _t-shirt and black running shoes.

Mara stopped and looked around. The one time Jerome isn't standing next to her.

"Hi, Mick." she smiled slightly as he stopped in front. She didn't feel like talking to him right now.

"Did you think about it?" he asked.

"About what?" That confused her. She was supposed to think about something?

"You and me…?" he reminded me.

"Oh, that…" she looked down.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry, Mick." she said softly looking up at him.

His face fell and sadness filled his once laughing eyes. "But, I thought you loved me."

"Exactly _loved, _past tense." she corrected. "I love you like a brother not a boyfriend."

He looked down.

"I'm sorry." she reach out to touch his shoulder to comfort him but he ripped his shoulder from her hand. He stomped away angrily and her shoulders slumped. She hates hurting people.

* * *

**Not much mystery here but I'm tired, it's 12:30 so…yeah, I was up all night writing this for y'all. Hope you liked this chapter. I did. All of your questions be answered they will…next chapter. *sigh*…I love Yoda…REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	14. House of Questions

**Joy's POV**

I walk into the kitchen to grab a snack when I heard a cough. I look around and my eyes land on Mick Campbell sitting on the floor by the laundry room looking like he wanted to burst into tears.

"Mick?" I say softly forgetting my snack. "What's wrong."

"Nothing." he said bitterly.

"Come on, don't give me that." I roll my eyes and sit next to him.

He scoots away from me a bit before he settles.

"Is it about Mara?" I had a pretty good hunch. And it was confirmed when he nodded somberly.

"What happened?"

"I thought she loved me!" he exploded and I jumped. "I broke up with Amber for her and I did that romantic date."

"Jerome's different though and she likes him for it."

"What does he have that I don't?" he looked at me challengingly.

"From what I've heard from Mara, he's romantic, sweet, sensitive, he can cook, he gets straight A's-"

"This sounds nothing like Jerome!" he pointed out.

"Have you seen Jerome do anything really mean or prank anyone?" I questioned. "Recently?"

"Well, no. But-"

"No 'buts'." I stopped him. "She loves him."

He looked down with a scowl. That must have stung.

"I know how it feels to lose someone you really like to someone else." I said quietly. "I felt the same way about Fabian. I got over it though."

"How long did it take?" he asked softly.

"Not long, I just realized that he liked Nina more." I explained. "And I also kind of started liking someone else."

"Who?"

"No one." I blushed.

"Come on, tell me." he poked my stomach.

"No!" I laughed.

He finally gave up knowing I won't tell him and stood up.

"I'm going to go for a run. It helps me clear my head." he informed me pointing to the door.

"Can I come with you?" I ask standing up also.

"You run?" he said incredulously.

"Do you think this body comes naturally? If I didn't run I'd be fat!" I retorted gesturing to myself.

"Sure." he nodded.

"Okay, just let me go change." I ran up to my room and changed into my black yoga pants, orange and purple _Run Like You Stole Something _tee and purple running shoes.

I hopped down the stairs where Mick was waiting ran out the door.

"Race ya!" I cried over my shoulders.

"That's cheating!" he yelled running after me.

I laughed so hard I could barely stand up.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I walked into my dad's office and sat down in one of the chairs that sat in front of his desk. He looked up from his sandwich and nearly choked.

"Edison, what is the meaning of this?" he asked wiping his mouth with his handkerchief.

"Tell me about being the Osirian." I demanded.

He looked shocked that I had come out and said it just like that.

"Well, I don't think now is the right time."

"Your right, it's not the right time." he looked even more surprised that I said that. But I wasn't finished. "Now's the _best _time. Dad, I'm confused about this hole thing. Help me out, please."

He sighed and leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on his desk. "The Osirian is the Chosen One's, or the Paragon's, protector. He is her complete opposite. Yin and Yang."

"Like Rufus Zeno and Sarah Frobisher-Smythe." I nod.

"Yes, like-how did you know about them?" he questioned.

"Nina and the others told me." I shrugged.

"Oh." he shook his head before continuing. "Anyway, the Chosen One and Osirian are meant to be together whether it's romantically or through friendship."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?"

"Oh, nothin', just I don't want to date Nina. She's like a sister to me."

"You'll also know immediately know when she's in trouble."

"That'll come in handy." I noted. "Do I have any powers?"

"Yes. There's not much to tell about those though. They could be anything. Some Osirians can see the future. Some can read the Chosen One's mind, open things she can't. Your power could be anything. You just have to keep your eyes and ears open at all times."

"Interesting." I said under my breath, taking mental notes.

"There's not much I know." he told me. "And I don't know anyone who knows more. But I will look into it."

"Thanks." I mumbled and stood up, walking out the door and into the school's hall way.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I held my breath when I heard the attic door creek open and shut.

"Where is it?" I heard someone whisper. They were speaking so low I couldn't identify them.

"Over here." another person replied.

I heard a slight ringing sound and then concrete moving. I sighed inaudibly and peeked through the curtain. But as I looked out the door closed softly and no one was there.

I kicked myself mentally for not looking sooner. I don't know who was there and I don't know what they were looking for.

My phone vibrated in my back pocket and let out a quiet giggle. I took it out and looked at the caller id.

_R.Z._

He had told me to put R.Z instead of Renee Zeldman. Why, I don't know. But, I don't really care.

I pressed the answer button and put it to my ear.

"You bo se yo!" I call.

"What have you learned?" he asked.

"What? No 'hello' for your favorite punk?" I pout.

"Regrettably you are not the only punk I know." he sighed.

"Oh, well…favorite brunette?" I tried.

"Not the only-"

"Forget it." I mutter bitterly.

"Before we continue…" I sighed. "What does you boo say o mean?"

"You bo se yo." I corrected. "It's how you say hello on the telephone in Korean."

"Oh, let's get back to the matter at hand." he changed back to the last subject.

"I'd rather tell you this in person." I told him.

"Why?" he sneered. I glare at the phone as if he could see me before I answered.

"Because this is too insane for me to tell you over the phone." I said in a 'duh' tone.

I heard him huff. "Alright."

"So? Where're we gonna meet?" I asked.

"I'll find you." he said simply before the line went dead.

I stared at my phone in shock and shrugged it off seconds later. I pocketed my phone and tip-toed out of the attic. Once I was back in the girl's hallway I slipped into my room unnoticed.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

After our fifth lap around the track Mick put his hands on his knees, panting. I laugh and run back over to him.

"Your tired already?" I giggled.

"What? And you're not?" I gasped.

I chuckled and handed him his water bottle. I sat down on the track and began to stretch.

He sat down too only to fall backwards and lay down. I rolled my eyes and crawled over to him.

"Yep, you're the athlete all right." I said teasingly.

"I am an athlete!" he argued.

I laughed and laid down next to his huffing and puffing figure. We were silent for a moment before Mick spoke.

"I think I'm beginning to understand what you were saying before." he mumbled.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, I understand that she really likes him and I-I'm not completely ready to except that." he muttered the last part sorely and sat up.

"Mick." I sigh.

"Not now, Joy." he waved me off and ran towards the school.

"I knew he wouldn't give up that easily." I mumble to myself.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

"You ready yet, Amber?" Patricia whined from the other side of the bathroom door.

"All most." I called back and heard groans come from my female housemates.

I fluffed my hair once more while looking myself over. I wore a pink spaghetti strap tank top under a baggy grey t-shirt that said _Dream _in bold zebra print letters, black and white polka-dot shorts and my _Amber _necklace.

I opened the door when I felt happy with my look and stepped out to see fuming girls in a line leaning against the wall across from the bathroom.

"Next!" I smile and skip to my room.

* * *

An hour later Nina entered our room with Stevie behind her.

"You take forever, Barbie." Stevie snarled.

"This takes time." I sigh motioning to my face and body.

She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. She was wearing her usual pjs. I wonder if she has any other pajamas.

Nina wore a red and white striped sweatshirt that read '_Born in the US of A' _and grey pajama pants.

Stevie grabbed her iPod and strutted out of the room without another word.

She didn't come back and we guessed she was eating. So we called another Sibuna meeting.

Fabian, who was sitting by Nina (who was sitting by me on my bed)as usual, was wearing black pajama pants and a red and grey striped tee.

Mara's pjs were black and white plaid pants, a dark blue _Beatles _sweatshirt and her _Love_ necklace.

Jerome sat next to her on Nina's bed and had a dark red sweatshirt with blue and red plaid bottoms.

Beside him was Alfie who wore a red t-shirt and red and blue striped pants.

Patricia was on was on the floor in black pants, a white over-sized _Say It Out Loud _t-shirt and her skull necklace.

Eddie sat between her and Joy wearing a grey t-shirt and blue bottoms.

Joy wore pink and black floral pants, a purple tan top and a green and white striped sweater. Her gold heart locket was around her neck as usual.

"Eddie, what did you learn?" I asked him referring to the meeting he was to have with his dad.

"The Osirian is the Paragon's, or Chosen One's, protector. We're connected. Osirians can have a special power. Like seeing the future, communicating with the Chosen One telepathically, etc." he told us. "My dad doesn't know much about it. He's going to look into it."

"What's your special power?" Alfie asked eagerly.

"I don't know," Eddie shrugged. "yet."

"Does anyone have any idea what the solution to the task could be?" Nina asked.

Everyone chorused a few 'no's and 'sorry's before everything went quiet again.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I walked into the living room right as the idiot entered from the kitchen. I stopped and my eyes landed on the plate in his hand, three glorious slices of pepperoni pizza!

I eyed it hungrily and before I could launch forward and grab it he jerked it out to me with a bored expression. I shrugged, though I was beyond confused, and took it. I plopped down onto the couch and dug in.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked me.

I gave him a thumbs up and a nod since my mouth was stuffed with pizza. He chuckled and shook his head sitting next to me, pulling out his phone.

"What ya doin'?" I asked him.

"Texting?" he shrugged.

"Who?" I stuffed another piece in.

"My friend Mark. Why?" he said putting his phone down and crossing his arms over his chest. He was wearing black shorts and a blue tank top. A _tank top_. As in no sleeves, whatsoever! Which really did not do good for me. Was he _trying _to kill me?

While I was thinking about his biceps he must've been talking to me because I saw his lips moving when I was finally able to tear my eyes away.

"What?" I asked pursed my lips.

He looked at me annoyed before standing up.

"Never mind." he growled and stormed out of the room.

"Wait, what were you talking about?" I called after him.

He didn't answer me and I slouched in the seat forgetting my last piece of pizza.

* * *

**Still not a lot of mystery there, but I'm working on that! How do you guys feel about Poppy popping into the story every now and then? See what I did there? Yeah, you don't have to laugh. I didn't. Hey, who here thinks Revenge of The Sith was one of the worst movies in history? I mean it's like the third Pirates of the Caribbean. Will dies and there's really no point in watching them anymore! Anikin is too awesome to turn evil! It was just mean. :(**

**Okay, I have 2 missions for y'all: **

**1. Should Charlie and Stevie be a couple? If so...**

**2. Come up with a couple name for Charlie and Stevie! Let me know what you think it should be!**

**Anyway, review! **

**-Rachel**


	15. House of Shopping

**Jerome's POV**

I groaned when I heard Amber's ear-splitting squeal fill the house. I already knew what she was so happy about.

"Did you here about the dance?" she smiled giddily when she ran into the room.

"Yes, Amber." Trixie rolled her eyes. "There're posters all over school."

"I can't wait!" she began pulling everyone out of their seats.

"Amber!" I batted her hands a way and turned my attention back to my chess game with Mara.

"Come on, Jerome!"

"What?" I whine after my turn.

"I'm taking you all shopping." she planted her hands on her hips.

"I don't-" I started.

"I'll pay for all of your outfits." she offered. "If you let me help you, I'll pay for them."

We all looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yay!" she jumped up and down happily.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"You ready?" Joy asked me slipping her black flats on that matched her blue dress. She put her locket around her neck and turned to me.

"Yeah." I replied taking a look in the full length mirror on our wall, double checking my appearance. I was wearing a baggy black shirt that read, _Don't Text and Tell _with jeans, my biker boots and my skull necklace. A green hair extension and silver leaf ring.

We left our room and I stopped her in front of Victor's office. He wasn't there.

"Keep watch for me." I whispered.

"What?" she gasped slightly as I opened the door. "Patricia!"

I walked in and began searching the drawers. I needed to find the Tears of Gold. I searched for a notebook or something that would give me a clue. I searched in his desk, under Corbierre, under his desk, anywhere and everywhere he could hide something. I was so focused on my search I didn't hear Joy's harsh, warning whispers until I nearly ran into Victor turning from his desk.

"What are you doing?" he sneered.

* * *

**No POV**

"Do we have to do this?" Stevie whined as Nina put her grey converse on.

The punk was wearing black zigzag pants, a white baggy tee that read, _I See You_, black tank top, high tops with chains, a silver skull bracelet, black skull ring and knife earrings.

Nina wore a black and red striped long sleeve shirt and American flag shorts.

"Yes." Nina sighed.

Stevie groaned and fell back on her bed.

"Stevie! Get up, we're leaving!" Amber scolded as she burst into the room, clapping her hands to get their attention.

She was dressed in a black and off-white polka-dot dress, black flats, a silver, black and gold heart charm bracelet and her usual _Amber_ necklace.

She pushed the two out of the room and into the hallway. When they made it to the stairs they found Joy standing outside Victor's office.

"What are you doing?" Victor growled at her.

The three looked at each other in confusion though Nina and Amber had a pretty good idea what she had been doing.

"I was just…" she started.

"Getting ready to go to the mall." Amber cut in and grabbed Patricia's arm. "Thank you for finding her, Victor. She tried to hide from me."

Amber drug the auburn haired girl out of his office and down the stairs before he could object. Leaving a fuming Victor looking over the railing with steam practically shooting out of his ears.

"What was that about?" Stevie asked when they were in the dining room.

"I was looking for something." Patricia shrugged and shot Nina and Amber a look that told them what she was looking for.

"Where is Alfie?" Amber murmured randomly and set off to find him.

* * *

"You ready, Jerome?" Mara asked her boyfriend as he put on his brown blazer. He wore a white button up dress shirt under it with dark jeans, black dress shoes and his silver watch.

"Yeah." he replied and ran a hand through his hair.

She stood up and smoothed out her blue floral dress and readjusted her brown rose belt on her waist. She also wore magenta flats and her love necklace.

She walked up to him and lifted her hand up to his hair as he stared down at her. She brushed some of his blonde hair in front of his eyes, giving him a slight fringe, falling in front of his eyes, making him look older, darker and more mysterious.

"I like it better like that." she said softly.

"I'll have to wear it like this more often then." he smirked and leaned down to kiss her.

* * *

"Am I the only one that doesn't want to go?" Stevie whined.

"No." everyone but Amber, Mara, Joy and Nina groaned.

Charlie threw a jacket on over his white tee as they walked single file out of the house at Amber's orders and follow Stevie. He wore jeans and red and black high tops.

"Hey, what were you talking about last night?" Stevie asked him as they go to the end of the sidewalk.

"Nothing." he replied bitterly, his bright mood now a sour one.

"Hey, come on!" she threw her arms up in frustration. "I'm only asking. I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry."

"It was nothing." he assured her and moved ahead of the group to stand beside Amber.

Stevie began trailing behind, her pace getting slower and slower. Suddenly a hand shot out from the shadows and grabbed her by the arm pulling her into a small tunnel.

"Hey, what the heck?" she screeched. "Oh, hey Renee." she waved slightly and let out a small snicker.

He rolled his eyes and looked at her sharply. "What information do you have for me?"

She held out her hand and gave him a taunting motion.

He huffed and slapped a couple pounds onto her palm.

She counted the money before handing him a slip of paper. She left him to look it over which he found scribbled with notes from their meetings and every other bizarre thing that's been happening.

* * *

"I don't know, Amber." Mara said unsurely looking at the dress her blonde friend had picked. "Maybe I should get Jerome's input."

"No!" Mara jumped turning back to her. "You don't show your date the dress before the dance." Amber explained in a 'duh' tone.

"Amber, that's a wedding." Patricia rolled her eyes pushing more brightly colored dresses out of the way.

"Whatever. Point is, don't show him the dress." she placed her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion. "Go try it on."

Mara sighed and went into the changing room.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?" Jerome asked Alfie.

"Because it means a lot to Amber." he told him before adding, "And Mara."

Jerome huffed and picked up another tie.

Fabian put his button up green shirt back on and stepped out of the dressing room, rolling his eyes at Jerome, Charlie and Eddie complaining about shopping for the dance.

"Alright!" squeals a voice. The 6 boys turn to Amber. "Show me what you've got."

The boys show her what they picked out and after a few tweaks and new ties she approved.

"The girls are ready." she informed them as they walked to the cashier.

Eddie stepped next to Patricia, who looked extremely bored, and handed her one of his ear buds. She smiled at him thankfully and took it from him, bobbing her head to the Bass solo by Emma Anzai.

Fabian made his way over to Nina and gently took her hand. She smiled up at him while giving his hand a soft squeeze.

Jerome threw his arm around Mara and pulled her into him.

* * *

When the group arrived back at the house Amber immediately took the girls upstairs to discuss the dance.

The boys rolled their eyes and went to their rooms as Victor began his evening routine.

* * *

**HEY! Okay, yesterday I went to a party and I also had an intro to Sr. High at church so I was up till midnight writing this and chapter 3 of **_**10 Years Later. **_**So, I'm sorry to say that chapters for this'll probably be up every time I can get it up. Not every weekday. I was offered a job by my grandfather and I'm thinking about taking it. So that'll take some time…**

**Also, out of the few people that reviewed said Charlie and Stevie should get together and the couple's name should be…with the most votes…with a total of, like, three…STARLIE! **

**Starlie wins! Charlie and Stevie's couple name is Starlie!**

**Again, I'm sorry I can't update every weekday.**

**Please review!**

**-Rachel**


	16. House of Dreams

**Stevie's POV**

I woke up to the sound of my phone beeping, signaling I got a text. I groaned and looked at Nina's alarm clock.

_4:15_

I groaned again and picked up my cell.

_1 message from R.Z._

I open the text and stare at it, waiting for my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the screen.

_I need to know what they're looking for. Get the information, NOW!_

I roll my eyes. Doesn't this guy know how to abbreviate?

_U gotta wait, man! They havnt had any meetings ltly. _I text back and throw my phone to the end of my bed, putting a pillow over my face when the phone beeped again.

* * *

**No POV**

Nina woke up when she heard a loud beeping sound. She looked up and reached for the off button on her alarm clock when a pillow flew forward and hit the clock causing it to fall to the floor and continue beeping. She screamed and looked over to where the pillow had come from. Stevie laid in her bed with one of her arms across he face.

"Shut that dang thing up!" she moaned.

Nina rolled her eyes and got up, picking the digital clock up and turning it off, placing it back on my nightstand gently.

"Come on, Stevie, wake up." she sighed and threw her pillow back at her head.

"Hey!" she yelled and sat up throwing the pillow at her.

"Ow!" Nina screeched rubbing her shoulder. "That hurt."

"It was supposed too." Stevie rolled her eyes and stood up.

"Amber." Nina whisper shaking the blonde lightly.

"Oh, sure, you wake her up nicely but I get a pillow in the face." Stevie muttered bitterly.

After Amber had woken up and the girls had showered and changed into their uniforms they went down stairs to where their housemates were already eating.

"Good morning." Amber said happily.

"What's so good about it? It's morning and a school day." Stevie groaned grabbing the syrup.

"I agree." Eddie mumbled as he entered the room. "I can't even see."

"Eddie, did you go down into the-ow! What was _that _for?" Amber screamed giving Nina a glare for kicking her.

Nina shook her head and Amber looked around the table.

"Amber I can't see because I'm tired." Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" she smiled.

A sound ran through the house and Stevie picked up her phone. Everyone looked at her as she glared at her screen for a second.

"What?" she said angrily into the speaker.

"Do you have my information?" Rufus snarled.

She rolled her eyes and flung her bag over her shoulder. "Chill, man." she sighed and grabbed a couple strips of bacon. "You have to be patient." she walked out of the room, the house members listening to her still. "I'll get it to you when I get it to you."

"What was that about?" Mick asked when the front door slammed shut.

Everyone mumbled answers, shrugging and set off for school.

* * *

"Hey, Joy." Mick greeted as he leaned against the lockers by hers.

"Hi." she smiled slightly.

"I'm sorry about snapping at you yesterday." he said sheepishly.

"It's okay." she replied truthfully, closing her locker gently. "Your just stressed.

"I also wanted to thank you for running with me. I never have anyone to do that with. Maybe you'd like to do it again, sometime?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure, that'd be fun." she smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Fancy walking to class with me?" he motioning to math class.

"Sure." she brought her books closer to her chest and fell in step with him.

When they got there Patricia was sitting with Eddie so Mick invited her to sit with him.

"Good morning class." Mr. Sweet greeted the class as he walked in.

Everyone looked around, wondering why he was here.

"Mr. Moore is unable to teach, due to a wonderful opportunity to teach in Germany." Sweet explained as the students stared at him, bored. "So, you have a new teacher," he motioned to the door. "Miss Vera Devenish."

"What?" the Sibunas screamed.

* * *

"I can't believe she's our maths teacher now." Amber complained as they walked to the house after classes. "I go to that class everyday."

"I can't believe Sweety let her work here after last term." Patricia piped in.

"Maybe it's because you-know-who is gone." Alfie suggested.

"What's wrong with her?" Stevie asked falling into step with them, Charlie up next to her seconds later.

"She did some stuff last term." Jerome replied shortly.

"What kind of stuff?" Mick questioned. "She seemed perfectly fine to me. Great food."

"She wasn't trustworthy." Nina sighed.

"Didn't notice that." Mick murmured running ahead.

"You don't notice a lot of things." Jerome muttered.

Mara hit him on the arm and gave him a scolding look before turning back to the group. She noticed Joy staring after Mick. She watched her curiously before it hit her. Joy likes Mick.

* * *

Stevie left the group. She was never the kind of girl to hang out with a group. She was a loner. She took her iPod out and put it on shuffle. Next thing she knew she was being pulled into a tunnel on the side of the school. She gasped in pain as she was slammed against the brick wall.

"I need the information now." Rufus sneered.

"I'll get it." she rolled her eyes.

"You get me that information by Friday night or-"

"Or what?" she snapped.

"You don't know what I'm capable of." he hissed.

"Yeah, sure. What are you going to do?" she asked bravely. But, she was a little freaked out. He was getting more and more aggressive by the minute.

"I'll personally mummify you alive, if you don't obey me." he snarled, putting his hand up against her neck. If he squeezed harder she wouldn't be able to breathe.

He let her go and disappeared into the shadows. She looked around and fixed her shirt, shaking off the frightened feeling and speed walked back to the house.

* * *

"Hey, Stevie." Nina greeted as the punk entered the living room. "Stevie?" she called when she didn't answer.

"Hm?" she looked up. "Sorry, thinking." she mumbled and trudged upstairs.

"What was that about?" Alfie asked.

Everyone shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

"Amber?" Alfie asked timidly.

"Yes, Boo?" she replied turned to him.

He pulled a single red rose out from behind his back and kneeled down to her level. "Will you go to the dance with me?"

The girls 'awed' while the boys chuckled and rolled their eyes at their friend's corniness.

"Aw, of course Alfie!" Amber squealed and kissed his cheek, taking the rose.

She leaned over to whisper to Nina about the dance and squealed.

"Has anyone else asked someone to the dance?" she asked the group.

"Jerome already asked me." Mara smiled at the memory of her boyfriend waiting outside her door that morning and asking her.

"Fabian asked me." Nina replied, blushing.

"I know about that." Amber smiled at the two.

"I don't need to ask anyone." Eddie shrugged. "Yacker and I are going."

"You didn't ask me." Patricia stated.

"Yeah, but we're dating. I don't need to ask you, we're already going." he retorted.

She glared at him and stood up. "You either ask me or you're going alone." she sneered and stomped up to her room.

"Wait, what?" he called after her. He groaned and stormed into his room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

"Are you even close?" Rufus snarled into the phone.

"They should have another meeting soon." Stevie said quietly.

"Make sure you get every word." he ordered.

She whimpered a bit at the power in his voice and hung up.

She threw it across the room and grabbed a pillow, screaming into it. She heard the door open and wiped her tear stained eyes.

"Time for dinner, Stevie." Nina let her know.

"Thanks." she replied standing up, fixing her shirt.

"Are you okay? You look like you've been crying." Nina asked softly.

"I'm fine." the punk snapped, storming out of the room.

Nina sighed and walked after her.

* * *

The Anubis members all lay sleep. The house completely silent. Victor sighed and leaned forward on his elbows. He sat in his office, trying to figure out what the recipe to the Elixir. He jotted down a few more notes before the darkness over came him and he fell into a dreamless slumber.

Meanwhile Nina and Eddie tossed and turned in their beds as they dreamed.

* * *

_Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe stepped carefully down the small, snug staircase._

_When they got to the end, along with the other expedition members, they stared in awe at the room they stood in. hieroglyphics covered the walls with Egyptian gods as well. There was one other door but Robert, being an expert Egyptologist, stepped toward it and read the hieroglyphics that were above the door aloud,_

"_Here lies Tutankhamun. Beware, the one who breaks the seal will be cursed with pain and suffering."_

_Robert was not one to believe in curses. He pulled the seal off the handles and pushed them, opening the door. The room was dark but was soon lit by torches. And there, in all in all it's glory, sat Tutankhamun's coffin. The team removed the two outer sarcophaguses and Robert and Louisa gasped. On Tut's head sat a beautiful red and white crown._

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. But I got an awesome idea for a story that I'll put on Fictionpress when I'm finished with it and it's going to be like, my best ever! I've also been working on drabbles. So, check out my other stories and check out my stuff on Fictionpress! REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	17. House of Committee

**I explained in _House of H2O_ that I won't be able to update for about a week. So I hope you guys can wait that long! Oh my gosh! I just realized I need to work on _10 Years Later!_ AHH! Thank you to everyone that has been reviewing, favorting, alerting my stories! I'm glad you guys like them! Also, please keep sending in prompts for _House of Couples_! I won't be able to get 'em up until after next week of course but I can work on 'em! But anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

**No POV**

"Come on, Yacker!" Eddie groaned, running after his girlfriend. "I've asked you seven times! What's it going to take to get you to say 'yes'?"

Patricia ignored him and kept walking to school. The last one was the stupidest, he put a note in a fortune cookie. The first time he just went up to her door and asked.

The two sat in separate seats and Eddie stopped talking to her. He sat trying to think up a way to get her to say yes to the dance on Friday, which was three days away.

"_Attention students, please gather in the drama room after your currant class." _Sweet's voice rang through the rooms.

Everyone groaned and Miss Valentine hushed them.

The students stood in the drama room after class and Mr. Sweet stepped onto stage.

"Good morning class." he greeted. Everyone mumbled complaints and he cleared his throat. "Now-"

"'Sup, dad?" Eddie interrupted. He jumped onto the stage and pushed his dad over a little, taking the microphone in his hand. "How's it goin'?" he asked the room.

Some laughed, some rolled their eyes and some looked at him curiously.

"Edison," Eric scolded.

"Hold on a sec." he waved him off. He turned back to the crowd and smirked. "Now, I have recently been told I have to _ask_ my girlfriend to go to the dance. So," he turned to Patricia and crouched to her level. "Patricia 'Yacker' Williamson will you _please _go to the dance with me?"

She stared at him as the other students looked at her expectantly.

"I love you." he smiled.

"Aw." the girls cooed.

Patricia rolled her eyes and stepped forward. She grabbed his neck and brought his lips to hers. "That was the cheesiest thing you could have possibly done." she told him when they pulled away.

"I know right?" he grinned lopsidedly. "Well?"

"Fine." she sighed.

Amber squealed and Eddie tossed the mic to his father and hopped off the stage. "Carry on." he told Sweet.

"As I was saying…"

* * *

"That was very sweet, Eddie." Joy complimented him.

"Yeah, I know." he smirked smugly.

"Alright, putting your ego aside," Nina smiled but then went serious. "I had a dream last night."

"Oh, wow." Jerome said in mock astonishment.

"Jerome." Mara smiled though she didn't want to.

Nina rolled her eyes at him and told them her dream. Jerome didn't make any jokes after that, he knew how important it was.

"I had the same dream!" Eddie exclaimed.

"What?" Fabian turned to him.

"Really? So you remember the hieroglyphics?" Nina got off her bed to sit next to him on the floor.

"Yeah, get me a pen and paper." he instructed.

Amber got him a notebook and pen and he drew the hieroglyphs he had seen. After the gang looked at them Mara said that they looked like the ones in the tunnels.

"You're right." Fabian nodded looking the them over.

"Great job, Eddie!" everyone chorused though Jerome replaced 'Eddie' with 'Junior'.

Eddie glared at Jerome but suggested that they go do the next task as soon as possible.

Everyone agreed and stood up to leave. Eddie opened the door and was shocked to see Stevie sitting against the wall, outside the door.

"I didn't want to disturb your 'oh so secret meetings'." she sneered using air quotes around the end of the sentence.

"Sorry." they mumbled and left.

She smiled. They were so gullible. She shut the door behind her and started to search for the hieroglyphics.

She smirked when she saw a piece of paper pushed carelessly under Amber's bed.

"Tutankhamun…" she murmured.

She copied the hieroglyphs and stuffed the paper into her bag. She hurried down stairs and sat in her seat at the table between Patricia and Alfie.

"How are you, Stevie?" Jerome asked her.

"Fine?" she shrugged.

"Who were you talking to before that made you so angry?" he continued.

"No one." she shrugged again.

"Didn't sound like 'no one'." Eddie pressed.

"It's no one." she snarled slowly. She got up and walked out of the house calmly.

"Who do you think it was?" Alfie asked the group, leaning forward, resting his elbows on the table.

"Her boyfriend?" Patricia suggested.

"Who's boyfriend?" Charlie asked, walking into the room sitting next to Fabian and Eddie.

"Stevie doesn't have a boyfriend." Amber protested. "She can't have one."

"Why not?" Nina questioned.

"Because Starlie would be ruined!" she exclaimed.

"Starlie?" Joy asked confusion plain on her face.

"Stevie and Charlie's couple name." she replied in a 'duh' tone.

When she finished a hacking cough filled the room and the group turned to a red, choking Charlie. Fabian patted him on the back and Eddie gave him a glass of water.

"We're not even going out and you came up with a couple name for us?" he asked incredulously after he recovered.

"She did that with all of us." Eddie sighed.

Charlie took a deep breath, stood up and hurried out of the room.

"Bye, Charlie!" Amber called after him.

The others rolled their eyes at her and finished their lunch.

* * *

"Now," Vera sighed, turning to the class. "Mr. Sweet needs your help to set up for the dance."

"Um, we can't we have-" Nina started.

"We aren't giving you any homework so you'll have plenty of time." she interrupted her.

She handed out sheets of paper with jobs to each of the students.

"Music." Patricia sighed. "Again."

"Decorations!" Amber squealed.

"Your not the only one on décor, Amber." Joy told her.

Nina, Mara, Fabian, Stevie and Alfie mumbled and groaned when they read that they had the same thing.

"I've got food!" Eddie said smugly.

"Me too." Jerome shrugged.

"So do I." Charlie piped in.

"One of you want to trade with me?" Stevie asked the boys pleadingly.

The three chorused a no and Stevie glared at them but turned to Jerome with an innocent look. "You'd get to be with Mara."

"Jerome, why don't you let her trade with you? She's more into food than you are." Mara compromised.

He sighed and flung his head back, staring up at the ceiling. "Fine." he grumbled.

"Awesome!" she cheered.

"You are now dismissed. Please start working on the set up in the drama room." Vera instructed them.

The students groan and trudge to their lockers.

* * *

"I think you guys should do black." Stevie told the decorating group.

"We're not doing that, Stevie." Amber rolled her eyes.

"Stevie go work out the food." Joy ordered.

"We're finished." Stevie shrugged.

The others groaned.

"Oh, maybe dark purple and midnight blue." the punk suggested.

"Or maybe you should go do something else." Amber retorted.

"Midnight blue and white…" she said softly before she left the room.

"Maybe that was a little mean." Nina said guiltily.

"She'll get over it." Alfie shrugged.

* * *

Stevie sighed and stepped outside. Her mind was so focused on the way people pushed her away she didn't notice the shadow waiting a few feet ahead of her, hiding behind a brick wall.

"Stevie." an evil voice said quietly as she neared the wall.

She jumped and turned to Rufus.

"What?" she growled trying to hide her fright though it still came out a bit.

"Do you have anything for me."

She shakily reached into her bag and pulled out the hieroglyphics. She held it out to him and he ripped it from her grasp.

"This is it?" he snarled.

"That's the only thing they've been talking about." she told him.

"The only thing?" he said lowly. He dug his hand into his pocket and pulled out a couple pounds, holding it out to her.

"Nina and Eddie had a dream about Robert and Louisa Frobisher-Smythe going into a tomb and opening Tut's sarcophagus. It had his mummy and a crown or something." she remembered taking the money, not bothering to count it. "That's all I know. They haven't had time to talk."

"Find a way to learn more." he ordered, anger filled his piercing blue eyes.

She nodded quickly.

He stepped forward a little and her eyes widened frightfully.

"Stevie!" she heard Charlie call her. For the first time since she met him she was glad he was following her.

She thanked God silently as Rufus slid back into the shadows. She moved away from him and into step with Charlie who was now next to her.

"What were you doing?" he asked, looking back at the spot she had been.

"Nothing." she replied calmly. "Hey, you wanna play some video games?"

"Sure." he smiled.

"Great." she sighed and then smirked. "Race ya back to the house."

She took off running with Charlie calling after her that that hadn't been fair.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! The next chapter will be the dance chapter! Yay! Can't wait! Please review! Oh, and the link to the hierogylphics is on my profile!**

**-Rachel**


	18. House of Dances

**Alrighty! I'm back! Well, I've been back since last Friday, but I didn't work on this chapter the whole week I was in Memphis! I was working on somethin' else. So, this is House of Dances! And as usual the outfits are on my profile! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Joy's POV**

"Finally! We're finished!" Eddie exclaim, falling onto the couch.

"Get up, Eddie!" Amber scolded me. Eddie looks up at her with an annoyed expression. "We have to get ready for the dance tonight!"

Eddie groaned.

"Come on, girls!" she ushered us out of the room and Eddie stood up.

"Come on, let's get this over with." I heard Eddie grumble as we walked up the stairs.

"Okay," our blonde friend sang as we entered her room. "I'll do _you _first." she pointed to me and I sighed. I sat in the chair in front of her vanity and she began playing with my straight brown hair.

After a few minutes of contemplating which hairstyle would suit my better she decided on leaving my hair down. She did my make-up first and then told me to put my dress on before we did my hair. As I left the room she motioned for Nina to get into the chair.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

Joy just left to change when Amber told me to sit in the vanity chair. Sometimes Amber scares me when make-up is involved. She did my make-up and handed me my dress, shoving me out of the room in a matter of minutes.

I looked back at the door and rolled my eyes as if I was looking at my blonde best friend. I leaned against the wall next to the bathroom, waiting until Joy was finished. A few minutes later she stepped out in a beautiful strapless turquoise dress with a thin gold belt around her waist. A purple clutch was in her hand, her locket was around her neck and Amber's gold wedges made her a bit taller than I am.

"Joy, you look incredible!" I gushed, giving her a once over.

"Thanks." she smiled, looking down.

I smiled back and she moved aside so I could get into the bathroom.

I stripped and put the dark pink and black floral knee length dress Amber had suggested I buy. I slid my black short sleeve jacket onto my shoulders and grabbed my black clutch after putting my black flats on.

I stepped out and was greeted my Mara and Stevie. Neither of them had make-up, knowing them they wouldn't where make-up, but both were holding their dresses and accessories. Mara was waiting patiently but Stevie looked like she was about to rip someone's eyes out.

"Oh, wow, Nina!" Mara smiled.

I smiled back and thanked her before walking back to my room.

When I got there Patricia was arguing with Amber about her choice of eye shadow.

"Amber, I'm not wearing silver eye shadow! Besides Kesha who wears silver eye shadow?" she tested her.

"You listen to Kesha too?" she said excitedly.

"No one listens to Kesha!" the punk rolled her eyes.

"I do!" Amber yelled.

"That explains it!" Patricia slumped in the chair.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amber screeched.

"Can't I just wear eye liner instead?" Patricia changed the subject.

"Fine!" Amber threw her arms in the air in exasperation and huffed, starting on her make-up.

Mara entered a few seconds after the argument in a black and light rink lace dress. It was knee length and had spaghetti straps. She wore small black heels which made her a little taller and her usual necklace around her neck.

"Mara, you look amazing!" Amber squealed. "See? I told you that dress would look incredible on you!"

Mara's face turned a light shade of pink, similar to her dress and thanked her.

Amber finished with Patricia's make-up and shooed her out of the room. She turned to Joy who was now sitting in the chair and started brushing threw her hair. She left it hanging down, not doing anything real special since her outfit was amazing.

I sat down next and she pulled a few strands back, braiding them and then clipping them back.

Mara sat and Amber put her hair in a half up/half down ponytail which took a few seconds.

Patricia strutted in in a strapless midnight blue dress, fishnet tights, black and silver earrings, black leather high heel boots, black leather clutch and skull necklace.

"Woah, Trish!" Joy grinned, looking her over.

Patricia smirked. "I'm gonna knock Krueger right off his feet!"

We all rolled her eyes at her but smiled. I looked around and noticed Stevie hadn't come back yet.

"Hey, where's Stevie?" I asked no one in particular.

"She let me go before her and didn't even go into the bathroom when I left." Patricia shrugged as Amber braided a few strands of her hair and letting them just hang there.

"I'm going to go check on her." I called as I left the room.

Stevie was sitting on the floor in front of the bathroom, her outfit laying across her folded legs.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I ask, inching closer slowly. "We're going to leave soon."

"I don't think I'm gonna go." she sighed.

"Why not?" I frowned.

"I don't want to." she shrugged.

"And why is that?"

"I just don't want to." she snapped.

"Okay…" I mutter, changing tactics. "It's going to be fun."

She huffed and crossed her arms.

"And Amber's going to…well, I don't know what she'll do if you don't go." I whisper.

She seemed to be thinking hard and then her head snapped up. "Oh, no, no, no, no…" she says quickly under her breath, getting up and rushing into the bathroom. A few seconds later she comes out mumbling the same thing over and over. She was wearing a green, black and white strapless dress that hugged her curves. Her hair was wet and large curls were forming. She had striped tights and black biker, lace up boots and skull and lightning blot earrings.

I followed her back to her room and she was immediately drowned with compliments.

'You look amazing!'

'You should wear dresses more often!'

'Woah!'

'You look beautiful, Stevie. Charlie's a lucky guy.'

That one caused her head to snap to the one who said it. Amber.

"What?" she sneered.

"You…look…beautiful…Stevie!" she said loudly and slowly.

She stared at like she was stupid for a second and groaned. "I don't like Charlie!"

"Sure you don't." Amber rolled her eyes and plugged her hair dryer in. "Come here." she directed.

"No!" she yelled, hands over her brown curls in protection. "It has to air dry or else it gets all frizzy!"

"Oh." Amber sighed and shrugged.

She sat down and did her make-up slowly, making sure to do it perfectly and then left the room to change. She came back ten minutes later wearing a pure white one shoulder dress and a gold and pink clutch. Pink feather earrings and pink stilettos. She had her _Amber _necklace around her neck as usual. She sat at the vanity and turned to Mara.

"Mara, can you braid my hair?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course." Mara replied smiling.

She got to work on her hair and a few long minutes later she was finished. When we were ready Stevie was plugging a flat iron into the wall.

"What are you doing?" Mara's brow furrowing.

We were all thinking the same thing. Stevie's hair was beautifully curled, it looked like she had just come back from getting it done.

"Straitening my hair?" she shrugged.

"Don't!" Joy protested.

"Why not?" she moaned.

"Because it looks amazing curly!" I chime in.

"No, it doesn't." she sighed, lifting the iron.

"If you straiten your hair I'll tell the whole school you _love_ Charlie." Amber threatened, emphasizing 'love'.

Stevie was nose to nose with her in an instant. "You wouldn't." she said lowly.

"Try me." Amber replied, not breaking eye contact.

Stevie glared at her for a second before unplugging her iron harshly. She stomped out of the room angrily with us trailing behind her smugly.

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

I finished tying my tie and ran a hand through my hair, looking myself over in the full length mirror in my room. I wore black dress pants, black dress shoes, black blazer, black necktie, my silver watch and a white dress shirt. The top button was undone and my tie was loose.

Alfie was stuffing his black and blue Vans onto his feet which didn't match his maroon tie. I know for a fact that Amber is going to hate that. He was basically dressed like me but his coat was buttoned up while mine wasn't. The same was with Charlie who had dress shoes like me and a v-neck t-shirt.

We left the room once Alfie was finished and found Rutter, Sweety Jr. and the Meathead waiting at the foot of the stairs.

Fabian was wearing almost the same thing as me, just he had black Vans instead of dress shoes. Junior was wearing no tie with the first few buttons of his dress shirt unbuttoned. A black watch was on his left wrist and he had black Vans as well.

Meathead Mick had grey Vans and a purple tie.

To sum it up, all of us had the same suits, we just had different ways of making them our own.

We turned when we heard stomping and saw Stevie. She was fuming. Her hair was thick and curly. And she was wearing a dress.

"Woah!" all of us said at once.

"Shut up!" she grumbled, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall.

We didn't advert our eyes until we heard someone clear their throat.

Amber, Nina, Joy and Patricia came strutting down the stairs. The girl's dates' jaws dropped but I only noticed Mara Jeffray.

She looked gorgeous. And I told her so. Her face flushed a deep shade of red and smiled. I smirked smugly at the fact that I could make her blush and she hit me on the shoulder softly.

"What?" I chuckled.

"Stop acting all smug when you make me blush!" she hissed.

I turned to the others to see Nina and Fabian lightly blushing, Alfie and Fabian giggling, Trixie smirking at Eddie who was practically _drooling. _Mick and Joy were talking about running the next morning and Stevie was playing with her hair as Charles watched her from across the room with a dazed expression.

I rolled my eyes at them and held my arm out to Mara which she took without hesitation.

I heard my house mates file out after us, chattering away.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

I sighed as I downed a third cup of punch. I wish someone _would _punch me. Stevie was standing on the other side of the room and looked incredible. Incredibly bored, I mean. Yeah. I don't know how it happened or how it happened so fast but suddenly I was standing in front of her.

"Hey." I smile.

"Hi." she said bitterly.

"What are you doing?"

"Sitting here by myself. What does it look like?" she snapped.

"You look great." I comment after a short, awkward pause.

"I know." she smirked and gave her a look. "You look okay, I guess…" she murmured and pointed to my t-shirt. "Leave it to you to wear a _t-shirt _to a dance."

I smile. "You want to dance?"

She stares at me for a second before answering, "No thanks."

"Is this going to be like our first conversation?" I ask. "Because if it is I'll just try harder."

She rolled her eyes.

"One dance. That's all." I take hold of her hand and pull her off the wall.

She tugged back but I caught a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

I finally got her to the dance floor and she sighed. "I'm going to regret this." she mumbled.

"I won't." I say softly, pulling her into me as a slow song started.

"Um…this isn't-"

"Don't do this to me, Stevie." I sigh. "Just give me a chance."

She stares at me for a second before stepping out of my grasp, shaking her head. She speed walked out of the room and frowned, running after her.

"Stevie!"

"Do you know why I left home?" she asked me, not looking back as I chased her down the hall.

"Because…"

"So I could get away from everything!" she groaned. She stopped abruptly and glared at me. "And one of the things I tried to get away from are guys like you."

"What?"

"Yeah, that's right, I left because of guys and my family and school and every other _stupid _things that's tryin' to get me to be the best at somethin'."

"The best?"

"I have a perfect older sister and a perfect younger brother. I'm the middle child. I get straight Ds! I get detention and I'm not gonna go to college! I'm an outcast! And that's how it's always gonna be! I'm not like other girls and I'm not worth your time." she screamed at me.

What? _She's _not worth _my_ time? No, _I'm _not worth _her_ time.

"I don't care." I sighed. "I like you a _lot._"

I walked up to her and put her arms around my neck "I never got that next." I smirked. She frowned up at me as I put my bands on her waist. "You need to give me a chance." I told her when she tried to pull away again.

We swayed for a few seconds before she visibly relaxed, lying her head on my shoulder, hesitantly. A few minutes later she looks up at me and sighs. "_One_ chance."

I smiled and leaned into her, kissing her gently.

When we pulled back she rolled her eyes. I laughed. She stared at me, she seemed to be studying me. Her eyes soon left my face and drifted to the dark, dense trees behind me. They widened lightly.

"What?" I ask, catching her eyes again.

"U-um…let's go back to the dance." she suggested. "I bet the others are looking for us."

"Um, okay…" I say confused as she pushed me into the school.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

Okay, crazy night…first I get asked out by the idiot again and say yes? And then I saw Renee in the woods. Okay, that's not so weird, but…that scared me. Is he stalking me? Oh, my gosh…he is!

He's…I jumped out of my thoughts when I noticed Nina and her little gang sneaking out of the room. Mick was all alone, since he was with Joy at one time. I think quickly. To keep Renee from spazzing out I need to get more info.

"Hey, I need to go to the bathroom," I told Charlie and ran off before he could ask any questions.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! Yay! Starlie happened! I actually had a bit of writers block for a while there, but I fixed it! REVIEW!**

**-Rachel**


	19. House of The Phone Call

**This is House of The Phone Call! Now, I had said that House of Dances was too long but, I decided to make this a completely different chapter! So, please enjoy!**

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I smirked when I saw Joy talking with Mick. I know for a fact that she likes him. She didn't tell me but I read her diary. What? Best friends are aloud to do that! I scanned the room again and my eyes landed on Charlie and Stevie talking. They remind me a lot of me and the cockroach. Nina and Fabian were dancing and Amber was laughing at Alfie, who had pretzels in his nose. Jerome and Mara were dancing. Every few seconds Jerome would lean down and whisper in her ear and she'd blush. Eddie nudged me with his elbow and handed me a glass of punch.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"We need to get that next task done." he told me. "I'll go get Nina."

"Kay," I nod.

I walk over to Jerome and Mara to tell them when I saw Poppy heading over to them too.

"Hey, Poops." Jerome greeted his sister. I followed them over to the snack table and waved at Mara.

"Hi, Patricia." she smiled. "Having fun?"

"As much fun you could have at a dance." I replied.

Jerome rolled his eyes while Mara and Poppy giggled.

"I like your dress, Poppy." Mara commented.

"Thanks," she looked down at the blue, white daisy dress and white flats, fixing her double band headband. "I love yours."

"Thank you." Mara smiled.

"Anyway," I sigh. "Mara, weasel, I need to talk to you."

"Why?" Jerome groaned.

"Um, that report we have on hieroglyphics." I hinted.

"What? We don't have a-" Jerome started.

"Excuse us, Poppy." the idiot's girlfriend cut in. She dragged him to a corner and I shot him a look.

"What?" he shrugged. "Oh, you mean the task."

"Yeah." I say sarcastically.

"Let's go get the others." Mara suggests.

"Yeah, we'll mingle later." I pipe in.

After getting the others together we slipped out unnoticed. We walked back to the house in pairs incase we were separated. Since Joy had no one to walk with she walked awkwardly with me and Eddie. As we neared the walkway I stopped and turned around quickly. There was nothing there but trees and bushes. I look around again before trailing behind the others slowly. I had heard something. I know I had. Someone's following us, I'm sure of it. I speed walk up to Nina and whisper my suspicions to her.

She looked around also and told me we'll have to be careful. I agree and tell the others as I move back to Eddie and Joy. We step into the house silently and observe our surroundings before tip-toeing to the cellar door. Victor was asleep in his office so we didn't need to worry about him being in the cellar. I spun around in a flash when I heard a creek but no one was there. I unconsciously grab Eddie's hand in reassurance.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply. "We just don't hold hands enough."

He gave me a look that said 'yeah right' but kept a firm hold on my hand, pulling me with him down the steps.

Nina put the numbers in the bookcase and it slid open. We stepped in and immediately go to the other bookcase. Fabian and Nina walked through with their amulets around their necks. The beam ran up their bodies, scanning them, and when it landed on the necklaces it disappeared. They slid them off and threw them to Jerome and Mara who were next in line. They put them on quickly as the light moved up their bodies. They threw the necklaces to Eddie and Joy as they moved down the tunnel and Alfie and Amber stepped forward. After we were all scanned, we hurried down the hallway.

We came to the chasm as a pained cry rang through the tunnels and we all froze.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

My jaw dropped when the bookcase slid open. A secret passage way! Nice! When it slid shut I ran over to it and listened closely. I heard nothing but silence. Well, technically you can't _hear _silence. That's a pretty stupid saying if you ask me.

I heard a thump and looked up at the dials. I slid them onto 1821 and it slid over!

I chuckled and skipped in smugly. I froze when I realized they weren't in there. I was the only living thing in the room! My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. How is that possible? Unless…there's another secret passage leading off this room. I didn't see anything that could open but another bookshelf. I walked over to it and looked for a button that could open a door. I didn't find any at first glance so I pulled some books off. When I pulled a large red book back I heard a soft click and it spun around, taking me with it.

I turned around as a bright beam of light ran up my body. It reached my eyes and I screamed as a searing pain ran through my head. My hands flew to my eyes when I realized I couldn't see. I was blind!

I heard footsteps coming towards me and strained to see who it was.

"Stevie!" I heard someone gasp. It sounded like Nina.

"Are you okay?" Fabian, who I assumed was talking asked.

"I can't see!" I yelled.

"She was the one following us." I heard someone whisper.

"Come on." Nina directed as someone pulled me through the bookcase. I was pushed down so I was sitting. "What were you doing, following us?"

"I got curios." I told the darkness. "Okay, will someone like to explain why the heck I _can't see_?"

"You weren't wearing a protector." Nina replied. She sounded like she was on my right. "I'll wear off in 24 hours."

"24 hours!" I screech.

"This'll teach you to mind your own business." I heard Patricia sneer.

"I'm a curios person." I retort.

"Whatever." she scoffed.

I opened my mouth to yell at her to be more sympathetic when I was cut off by Mara.

"Let's get her up to your room." she suggested.

I felt someone's hand grab my arm and another person's arm snake around my waist.

"Jerome, go check that Victor's still asleep." Fabian instructed.

A few seconds later the door slid open and I sighed. This is going to be a long 24 hours.

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

I walked silently up the cellar steps. I got to the door and froze when I realized Victor was in the front hall.

"Victor, I really do care for you." someone said. It sounded like Vera.

"You betrayed me." he sneered in return.

"I'm sorry, I-" she started.

"Leave." he said lowly.

"But, Victor-"

"Now." he cut her off again.

She ran out of the house and he huffed, running a hand down his face. He trudged up stairs and I motioned for them to come up.

The girls led Stevie up with out any problems with Victor as the guys went to their rooms.

"What are we going to do now that Stevie found out about the tunnels?" Alfie asked me.

"I don't know. Nina will call a meeting for it though." I state knowingly.

"Call a meeting for what?" someone asked, entering the room.

We spun around to find Charlie.

"Nothing." I mumble.

"Have you seen Stevie?" he asked, taking his blazer off.

"Stevie hasn't seen us." Alfie muttered and I chuckle.

We gave him a shrug and change.

I lay in my bed for awhile, staring up at the ceiling. I heard my phone beep and picked it up, reading the message.

'_Night'_

It read.

I smiled. I sent a reply and sighed, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

'_Sweet dreams'_

The reply read.

I smile and set my phone on my nightstand.

"What's Nina going to do?" Joy asked Patricia and I.

"Who knows?" Patricia sighed laying down. "That was a really stupid move on Stevie's part."

"Like she said, she's just curious." I shrug.

"But she's always showing up at weird times, always disappearing, and she's been acting weird." my auburn haired friend pointed out.

"Yeah, and all the strange phone calls." Joy added.

"Well-let's talk about this tomorrow." I sigh.

"She doesn't have something to top that." Patricia smirked at Joy.

I roll my eyes and turn the lights off, falling asleep as soon as my head hit's the pillow.

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

I wake up to the Nina's stupid alarm clock. Well, I think I'm awake. All I see is darkness. I thought I opened my eyes-wait, I thought that was a dream!

"Stevie?" Amber called sleepily.

"That wasn't just a really bad nightmare was it?" I sighed, bowing my head, my shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I wish it was." Nina groaned.

"You'll have to stay here, Stevie." Amber told me, after a bit of rustling.

"I can't miss school!" I protest.

"You ditch all the time." Nina reminded.

"That's one or two classes." I correct.

"We'll cover for you." she assured me.

"Thanks." I say after a moment of silence.

"No problem." she replied. I detected a hint of a smile in her voice.

"We'll see you in a bit." Amber hollered, a few seconds later the door clicked shut.

"I'll be here." I mumble, falling back on my bed.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

"Hey, Joy!" Mick called running up to me.

"Hi, Mick." I smile, tucking a strand of lose hair behind my ear.

"Where'd you run off to last night?" he asked, falling into step with me. His school bag was slung over his shoulder, his red school blazer in his hands.

"Oh, we got tired so we thought we'd just leave." I shrug.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No," I stop and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "I was really tired."

"Well, I was going to ask you dance but, you disappeared." he confessed, a faint blush tinting his tan cheeks.

"You were?" I smiled.

"Of course." he nodded.

"Joy! Come on!" I heard Patricia call me.

"Come on." I sigh.

He trailed after me and sat with me in all our classes.

* * *

**Alfie's POV**

"So, they had a 'lovers spat'?" I snickered.

Jerome rolled his eyes but nodded, stuffing his books into his lockers.

"Victor and Vera would be so cute together!" Amber squealed.

"I second that." Mara piped in.

Jerome grabbed his girlfriend's hand and walked with her out of the school.

"We should totally get them together." Ambs told me after awing after them.

"They're already together." I state confused.

"No, Victor and Vera." she sighed.

"Oh." I nod in realization. "Yeah, that's a great idea! But how to do it." I finish thoughtfully.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"Amber we need to finish the next task." I sighed.

"I know, but, consider it a side project." she adds.

I stare at her before nodding, defeated.

She squeals in delight. I roll my eyes and smile, turning around in my seat as Vera entered the class room.

"Good morning, class." she greeted.

"Morning." everyone mumbled.

"Okay," she sighed, turning to the students. "Where's Miss Green?"

"She wasn't feeling well." I answered before anyone could ask anymore questions.

"Does Mr. Sweet know of this?" she asked.

"No." I replied.

"Could you please go tell him." she motioned to the door.

I nod and leave the room.

After informing Mr. Sweet I walked back to class. When I entered the drama room, I froze something caught my eye. I turned back to the window, doing a double take.

"Rufus?" I gasp, my eyes growing as wide as saucers.

But as soon as I thought I had seen him, he was gone.

I sped walked back to class and sat at my seat next to Fabian.

I couldn't pay attention to anything the rest of day, Rufus was stuck in my brain. What if some how he come back? No, that's possible.

But, if it was him we _need _to watch our backs.

* * *

"What was it you wanted to tell us?" Mara asked, sitting next to Jerome on the floor.

I sat on my bed with Fabian and Amber while other were scattered around the room. Stevie was sleeping on her bed. We had tried to wake her but she threw a pillow at Alfie making him scream and fall to the ground 'crying'.

"I-I think I saw Rufus today." I announce slowly.

Jerome and Patricia visibly tensed up at his name. Mara took Jerome's and leaned her head on his shoulder and he relaxed. Eddie threw an arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, which she shrugged off immediately when she realized she had let her guard down.

"That's not possible!" Joy protested. "He's dead."

"I know, but-" I stopped when Stevie groaned and flipped over.

"Would y'all shut up?" she complained sleepily into her pillow.

"Sorry, Stevie." we apologize and leave the room.

"Oh, hold on guys." Amber stopped. "I forgot my purse."

We groan and tell her we'll wait for her downstairs.

* * *

**Amber's POV**

I step into my room and jump when I heard a loud rock song fill the room. I rolled my eyes, recognizing Stevie's ring tone.

"Stevie?" I whisper.

She didn't answer so I picked it up.

"Hello, Stevie's phone." I greeted cheerfully.

No one answered.

"Hello?" I sing, my eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

Still no one answered. I take the phone off my ear and stare at the screen.

_RZ_

I slap my hand over my mouth to keep from screaming and end the call. I run out of the room, forgetting my purse.

When I get to the common room I couldn't breathe so I tossed the phone to Nina. She gasped when she read it and handed it to Fabian.

"It can't be Rufus, can it?" Mara asks after studying the contact.

"Who else could it be?" Fabian mumbled, his face in his hands.

"Let's confront her." I suggest.

"I second that." Mara added.

Everyone but Nina and Fabian agreed. They were over ruled easily.

* * *

**Oh, my gosh! Stevie's blind! Sibuna found out that Stevie knows Rufus (Well, sort of...)! Nina saw Rufus! Victor and Vera were _talking_! What's gonna happen next? You'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Also, please take part in the pole on my profile. Once I take that down, I'll start working on a new fanfic, finish up _10 Years Later_ and _House of H2O_! So, please give me your imput! PLEASE REVIEW! Later!**

**-Rachel**


	20. House of Confrontation

**Chapter 20! Yeah! I'm doing pretty good with this, aren't I? Here ya go, happy reading!**

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

"How are you feeling, Stevie?" Mara asked me.

We were the only ones in the living room and I was bored out of my mind. But, my vision is clearing up. "Okay," I reply.

"Good," she sighs.

"Hey, Mara." I heard someone say as they entered the room. Though I could barely see two feet in front of me but I know Charlie's voice anywhere. "Oh, Stevie, there you are. Mara, can Stevie and I-"

"Oh, of course." she murmured with a smile hinted in her voice, her shoes tapping out of the room.

"Hey," Charlie whispered huskily into my ear.

I fight a blush and turn to where he was sitting, looking at him annoyed. "What do you want?" I groan.

I feel his toned arm wrap around my shoulders and hugs me to his side. "When do you want me to pick you up?" he says into my hair.

"For what?" I ask, my eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

"Our date," he replies. "Don't tell me you forgot."

He sounded generally upset.

"Right, our date." I realize. "Sorry, I had a long night last night."

"Yeah, you never came back from the bathroom." he said annoyance lining his voice.

"Yeah, I had gotten really tired and Nina found me leaning against the wall. She brought me back here and I went to sleep." I lie while fiddling with the hem of my shirt. That was a pretty bad excuse but he bought it. Idiot.

"When do you want me to pick you up?" he asked again.

"Tonight?"

"Mhmm."

"Seven?"

"Alright, see you then." he kisses me behind my ear gently and leaves the room.

This time my face flushes a deep crimson, and I know it.

"Stevie, hey." Nina greeted me, walking into the room.

"Hey." I say shortly.

"How's your vision?" Fabian asks.

"Right now all I see is the big-"

"White blurry blob?" Patricia finished.

"Yeah!" then stopped. "How'd you know?"

"I was blind once too you know." she retorts.

"So now that I have your attention," I start but freeze as everything sitting before me unfolds. I can see! "Yes! I have my vision back!" I cheer, pumping my fist and doing a quick happy dance.

"Now," I sit back down, legs crossed. I opened my mouth to continue but Nina cut me off.

"Who's '_RZ'_?" she glowers.

"You read my texts?" I exclaim.

"Actually he called you, and I answered it." Amber corrected. "Who's 'RZ'?"

"Why was I blind?" I cross my arms over my chest triumphantly.

"Stevie, if RZ's real name is Rufus Zeno then you need to tell us." Fabian told me, ignoring my question.

"Well, you're wrong," they all visibly relax. "His name's Renee Zeldman."

They tensed up again and Jerome and Patricia flinch.

"What?"

"Stevie," Nina says gently, walking towards me. "You need to stay away from him-"

"And why is that?" I cut her off.

"He scares you," Jerome says in a knowing tone. "Doesn't he?"

"How would you even-"

"I know, Stevie." he stops me and continues shakily. "I did what you did a couple years ago. Trust me, you'll never be completely out of this if you don't stop now."

"Why should I listen to y'all? Hmm?" I raise my eye brows at them.

None of them answer so I scoff and stand. "I will find out what y'all are hiding, why I was blind and why you think you know everything. Trust me." I say lowly as I side step Nina.

I heard murmuring in the room as I walked up the steps to call and tell Renee what happened. He'd like to know about this Rufus guy since he seemed pretty important.

* * *

**No POV**

"What are we going to do?" Nina asked the group as they slumped down into their own seats.

They all mumbled unintelligible answers and she groaned.

"All I know is, we need to finish the next task." Eddie declares.

The others agreed and promised to meet in the library at midnight.

* * *

"Alright, Eddie," Nina said shakily. "Bird."

He stepped onto the stone with the bird hieroglyph and sighed in relief when he didn't fall through the floor. He had finished half of King Tut's name and was almost to the other side of the room.

"Small semi-circle." Nina told him and he hopped over to it.

She continued to call out the symbols and he soon made it to the other side. Everyone cheered. The floor descended and their faces fell.

"Wait!" Eddie exclaimed. "That's not how it's supposed to work!"

The floor had disappeared and Eddie was now trapped on the other side.

"Don't worry, Eddie, we'll find a way to get you back across!" Fabian promised him. He groaned and looked behind him.

"Guys, you need to see this." he murmured, voice echoing through the tunnels.

"Uh, we can't, Slimeball." Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Go check it out, Eddie, and tell us what it is!" Nina says excitedly.

"Roger." he saluted and trudges into the tunnel.

He comes back into view a few minutes later, grin plastered on his face. "I think we're getting closer." he yelled.

"What is it?" everyone cried.

As he opened his mouth to reply suddenly the floor started to rumble and Eddie lost his balance. He tried to grab a hold of the wall but had already toppled over the edge.

* * *

**OH MY GOSH! EDDIE! NOOOOOOOOO! What's gonna happen to him? AAAAAHHH! I'm dying! Oh, wait. I know what happens! Spoiler Alert: MONKEYS!**

**Haha! You didn't really think I'd answer that did you? HA!**

**Please review! I hope y'all liked it!**

**-Rachel**


	21. House of Paranoia

**YES! Next chapter! This one's kinda horrible cuz I need to get to sleep. Like, now.**

* * *

**Stevie's POV**

"Wait!" I growled at the person on the other side of my bedroom door as I slipped my 'Wasted Love' tank top past my rat's nest and over my chest and stomach. With my tank top I had light, ripped blue jeans, silver hoop earrings, an Esc button ring and my black biker boots. I run to the door and fling it open, glaring at the person that's responsible for annoying the fudge out of me.

Idiot.

"Ya have to wait like five minutes! I haven't finished straightening my hair!" I shout in his face.

"I like your hair like this though." Charlie says softly. "You look great, come on." he reached out, taking my hand in his and dragged me down the hallway.

"But I don't like my hair like this." I whined.

"I don't care." he smirks at me. He stops so quickly I ran right into his chest. He lifted his free hand and digs it deep into my curls and kisses my forehead. "I love it."

He leans down and as our lips are about to touch, I feel someone's eyes on us. I turn to Mick and roll my eyes, stepping out of Charlie's grasp.

"Thanks, _mate_." Charlie smiles at him falsely, sneering the word mate.

"Sorry, but have either of you seen Joy?" he asks.

"Nope, bye." Charlie pushes him into the his room and struts back over to me with a grin. "Now where were we?"

"Going out." I reply, placing my hand in his chest, pushing him back as he leaned in again.

"Right." he nods and pulls me out of the house.

"So where are we going?" I ask hesitantly, looking around.

"To town. Nothing specific, just a walk." he shrugs, entwining my fingers with his.

"Okay, then." I sigh.

I looked back at the house. A couple of the lights were still on but other than that it looked even creepier. My gaze soon drifted to the forest and I drew in a shaky breath. Jerome was right, Renee scares the heck out of me. I want to hang out with as many people as I can. Which doesn't work well since I don't like crowds. The trees were dark and concealing. I feel as if I was being watched. And I'm sure I am. I feel like the woods are closing in on me, trying to flatten me like a pancake. I hear a twig snap behind me and tense up. I look over my shoulder as Charlie comes to a halt. There wasn't anything behind us. Charlie watched me for a second and I glared at him. He raises his hands in surrender and starts walking again. But no matter how hard I try to focus on anything but Renee and the woods around me, I couldn't.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

"Eddie!" I screamed as he disappeared into the darkness below. I heard him howl for a few seconds before it stopped abruptly. Tears formed in my eyes. The others were calling for him but I didn't pay any attention. This can't be happening.

I look down at the darkness and fall to my knees, my tears pouring down my cheeks freely.

The floor started to shake again and I leaned against the wall. Eddie was gone.

* * *

**Eddie's POV**

I opened my eyes and blinked. I was in complete darkness. I couldn't see anything. I sat up slowly as a searing pain shot up my back. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it on, holding it up. I looked around and my eyebrows scrunched together. I was in some kind of round, stone room. I remember now. I had been in the tunnel with the rest of Sibuna and I fell into the hole. The floor started to shake and I sat down, not wanting to fall and hurt myself even more. My head started to spin as the floor raised and I lay back, clutching my head.

* * *

**Patricia's POV**

I snapped out of my weeping when I notice the floor had come back up and laying on the stone, in the middle of the circle, was Eddie!

I shoot up and run to him. I knelt next to him, the others behind me, and shake his arm. His hands were clutching his head and his breathing a labored as he groaned in pain.

"Eddie?" I say softly. My eyes teared up again.

He drops his arms and looks up at me. He sits up and falls back when I throw my arms around his neck, hugging him close.

I hear footsteps behind us and suspected the others had left the room.

"Are you okay?" he asked me, pulling back and looking into my eyes.

"Are _you _okay?" I frown.

"I'm fine. You're the one that's acting like you lost the most important thing in the world to you." he explained.

"That's because I thought I did." I whisper, a blush creeping up my neck.

He pulls me down to him and kisses me. "You're stuck with me for life, Yacker." he smirks when we pull away.

"Same to you, Cockroach." I glare playfully and pull him up.

"Well, I'm back and unharmed." he grins, kissing me again. "I love you." he whispers against my lips.

"I love you too." I roll my eyes.

"You said it!" his grin grows.

He kisses me again and jerks away when Joy's voice shot through us as she clapped her hands loudly.

"Alright, PDA." she warned.

"Thank you, Joy." Eddie sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "Again."

"No problem." she smiled. "Now let's go look at that tunnel!"

Eddie took my hand, entwined our fingers and pulls me into the next hallway.

We followed Eddie down a short corridor to the a new room. We all stop dead in our tracks, staring at the walls, floors and ceiling in awe.

* * *

**Charlie's POV**

My date with Stevie is going surprisingly well. So far. We're just walking around the slightly crowded streets of town. But I have the feeling something's off. Every few minutes Stevie would tense up and take a step closer to me. She's hugging my arm with one hand while the other is still clasped tightly to mine. I'm not complaining that she's being all clingy but I'm getting worried.

I snapped out of my thoughts when I was suddenly dragged away by the arm. I look ahead of me and see that I'm being pulled to a pizza restaurant. I smile and roll my eyes. This is my Stevie.

* * *

After we ordered we sat there in a comfortable silence until it was broken by a 'hey, mate!'.

We turn to Logan Hill, one of my friends from my old boarding school.

"Hey, Logan." I grin.

He walks up to the table and looks over at Stevie, looking her up and down, summing her up.

"Who's your friend?" he asks.

"Stevie Green." I reply and motion between Logan and Stevie. "Stevie, Logan Hill."

"'Sup?" he nods at her, sending her a quick wink.

"Howdy?" she replies in a monotone, holding up a peace sign with her index and middle finger.

He sits next to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. She tenses and I glare at him.

"Hey, Chuck, if this doesn't work out can I have her?" he asks, not taking his brown eyes off her.

I smirk when I saw Stevie begin to get angry. I can imagine steam flying out of her ears, due to Logan's question.

"No." I frown.

He looks at me confused for a second before smirking back at Stevie. "Every girl always leave me for him."

She smiled up at him sweetly. "Would you like a piece of pizza?"

"Don't mind if I do." he smiles. He lifts his arm off her shoulders, picks up a slice and just as it's about to enter his mouth he flew off the booth. Stevie smirked down at him and then frowned. Pizza sauce had gotten all over Logan's face but he was paying more attention to the evil brunette glaring down at him.

"One, I'm not property. No one owns me." she hisses. "Two, I would rather be with the idiot," she motioned to me. "for the rest of my life than be with you. And third, I never want to see you again." she growls at him and he shoots up, running out of the restaurant.

"That was awesome." I grin at her.

She shrugs and digs into the meat lover's pizza.

* * *

When we neared the house I stopped suddenly, pulling her to a halt also. She stares at me and then looks around at the dark, gloomy woods.

"What's wrong?" I ask. I had felt her tense up again and I was way more worried than before.

"Nothing's wrong. Why?" she tries to assure me.

I stare at her and she sighs.

"Alright, a couple years ago I was almost kidnapped." she explained. "And ever since then I've had this thing that I'm too afraid to be outside by myself or outside or inside at night."

"I get that." I nod. "You could've told me."

"I know." she moans and trudges up the steps to the door. Once we were in the foyer I turned to her and smiled,

"I had a great time. Great job with Logan, by the way."

"Thanks. I had fun too."

I grinned and kissed her cheek. "If you ever need a body guard, call me."

She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Duly noted."

"See you tomorrow." I say softly and make my way to my room.

"Night." she whispers and stomps up the steps, two seconds later Victor scolding her.

* * *

**Sorry if it sucked. I have to get up early tomorrow! So, REVIEW! Later peeps!**

**_Therefore we do not lose heart. Though outwardly we are wasting away, yet inwardly we are being renewed day by day. For our light and momentary troubles are achieving for us an eternal glory that far outweighs them all. So we fix our eyes not on what is seen, but on what is unseen. For what is seen is temporary, but what is unseen is eternal. _********2 Corinthians 4:16-18**

**********'Night, y'all!**

**********-Rachel**


	22. House of Trails

**Here we go, y'all! So sorry it took so long! But it's here now! Hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

**No POV**

"Woah!" Alfie grinned.

The whole room was filled with hieroglyphics and pictures of the Egyptian gods. In the middle of the room stood a podium. On the stand was a staff; a mks **(I have no idea how that's pronounced, I just looked it up.)**staff. It was floating right above the podium, surrounded by a dim yellow light.

"What is it?" Jerome asks, reaching for it. He wraps his hand around the handle and tries to pull it out of the air. It doesn't budge and a second later he retracts his hand quickly, crying out in pain. "It burned me!"

"What do you mean it burned you?" Patricia scoffed.

She takes the stick in her hand. She pulls it back with a gasp and looks up at the others. "It did burn him. And me too."

"As much as I'd love to stay down here all night and try to solve this task, we have school tomorrow and it's really late." Fabian turns around and follows the tunnel back to the exit with the others following closely behind him.

* * *

**Corbierre's POV (Woah, wait, WHAT!? Yeah, I thought it'd be funny. He's still stuffed though!)**

"What are we going to do, Corbierre?" my master asked me, running his cold hand down my neck to my back.

He looked over his notes and leaned back in his old, brown, leather, chair, running a hand over face in exhaustion.

"I can't find a way to use the Elixir without hurting the children." he sighs. "They may be no good vermin but-" he stops short and clears his throat. He rests his elbows against the desk and flips through his notebook.

After a few minutes of groans and scribbling my master stands. He turns to the window behind his chair, moves the curtains over an inch and looks down at the teenagers below.

"What are they up to, Corbierre?" he asks as his eyebrows crease in confusion.

He sits down one more as the front door slams shut and his telephone rings. He sighs and picks it up,

"Hello?"

* * *

**Jerome's POV**

I nod somberly as Mara tries to protest.

"Please don't make him do this!" she tries to persuade our friends.

"I'm sorry, Mara," Nina sighs, running a hand through her hair. "but Jerome knows Rufus better than any of us. And he is the sneakiest. He needs to be the one to follow Stevie."

"Mara," I whisper into her ear as I pull her away from the group. The rest of Sibuna strolls into the house leaving Mara and I alone. "I can do this."

"But you're terrified of him!" she fights.

"I've tried so hard to be a part of Sibuna, Mara, and I'm going to give it all up because of a trailing assignment. I need to get over my fears." I explain to her, placing my hands on her shoulders gently.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." she whispers, hugging my torso tightly.

"I'll be fine." I hug her back, kissing her hair. But I was assuring more my self than her.

* * *

I look up as Stevie takes her cell phone out of her back pocket and glances at the screen. Her eyes darken, she shoots up and slips out of the room. I jerk my head at the doorway and Nina nods as I stand. I send Mara a wink and leave the room.

I don't see Stevie so I assume she's outside. Sure enough, just as I step onto the front porch Stevie slowly creeps into the forest. I run to the edge of the trees, surprised at how quiet I could be, and slid past the bushes and branches. I trail the punk unnoticed for a few minutes before I crouch down behind the brush in the blink of an eye. Rufus was standing in a clearing, his back facing Stevie and I. Stevie nervously clears her throat and Rufus spins around.

"Ah, Stevie," he acknowledges. "what have you learned?"

"Nothin'!" Stevie throws her arms up in frustration. "I told you, I'll let you know when I get some info."

"I need it now." he sneers, taking a step towards her.

She stands her ground, to seem unfazed, but I can tell she's nervous and scared when she runs her palms on her thighs and then puts them behind her back. I can see her hands shaking and I clench my jaw tightly. I need to get her out of there!

"I think they're getting closer, they seem pretty happy." she blurts.

I bite my bottom lip to keep from screaming at her.

"Find out what they're looking for and find out how close they are to finding it. Go into the tunnels and find it." he orders her.

"Are you kidding me?" she screeches. "Last time I went down there I was blinded!"

"Not my problem." he dismisses it. He tells her to find another way in and she agrees reluctantly.

An evil grin breaks out on Rufus' face, one that sends violent shivers down my spine. Then the worse happens, I lose my balance and try to catch my footing. I crack a twig and fall out of my hiding place.

Both of their heads snap in my direction and Stevie's eyes grew wide with fear and anger while Rufus glared.

His head whips to Stevie and glowered at her. His eyes turn black and he says in a female yet very intimidating voice,

"You foolish girl! You let someone follow you!"

"Woah, dude, what happened to your voice?" Stevie chuckles.

Her laughter cuts immediately when her eyes land on his. She gasps and backs up quickly.

"_Senkhara_!" I think. I throw a hand over my mouth, realizing I had said it out loud.

"Get him, you idiot!" Rufus, or rather Senkhara, screamed, pointing a finger at me.

I get up and run forward, grabbing Stevie's hand and taking off through the woods.

Senkhara and Rufus never caught us and I never saw them behind us. When we got to the house all of our housemates were in the common room. Stevie and I lean against the walls, each other and on our knees for support as we try to catch our breath. Mara and Charles stare at us and I let go of Stevie's hand like she had burned me.

"I need -" I gasp. "You ten…now."

I trudge up the steps with the others behind me, leaving a confused Mick and a fuming Charlie. Patricia and Eddie were pushing a reluctant Stevie up and into her room.

She falls onto her bed and I crash onto the floor. Mara is instantly by my side, holding my hand and brushing the hair out of my eyes.

"What happened? Are you alright, mate?" Alfie asks urgently.

I shake my head, unable to get the words out.

"Stevie?" Nina asks the brunette, who was looking at all of us questionably.

She says nothing, shaking her head.

I take a deep breath and replay the recent events for the other Sibunas.

The fear was evident on everyone's faces when I finished my story. None of them had expected Rufus to really be back, and Senkhara as well. We agreed that Senkhara must be inhabiting Rufus' body and they're trying to find the next relic. We look over at Stevie to find her staring at all of us intently.

"Stevie, listen-" Fabian starts but is cut off by her.

"Tell me everything." she orders.

We stare at her, then turn to each other, breathing out defeated sighs and Nina began the story.

* * *

**Well...? How'd y'all like it? I liked it. Including the Corbierre POV! Weird right? Anyway! REVIEW**

**James 5:20**

_**...Remember this: Whoever turns a sinner from the error of their eay will save them from death and cover a multitude of sins.**_

**GOD BLESS, Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	23. House of Speeches

**Here ya go y'all! 23rd chapter! I'm goin' for forty, maybe fifty, but it doesn't look like it's gonna happen. Why don't y'all review and let me know what ya want to see happen! I'm stickin' with my couples, but I could have some friendship, maybe a date, or if y'all have an idea what Eddie could do as the Osirian! Just let me know!**

* * *

**No POV**

"Woah."

That's all she said. She looked at each of the teens before her. Each of them seemed scared, nervous and…relieved?

"Well, y'all were right." she sighed. "_Rufus _was a complete lying, manipulating, greedy, scummy , psycho-path."

"Right." Patricia nodded, confused.

"Stevie, we want you to stay away from Rufus. You'll have at least two people near you, at all times. And why don't you get your mind off him?" Nina instructed.

"Oh, yeah! You're dating Charlie, right?" Amber stared at Stevie eagerly.

"I never said I was dating him." Stevie glared back at her.

"But you two went on a date."

"Yeah, _a_ date." the punk pointed out. "Dating is when he asks me to be his girlfriend and we've gone on multiple dates - _dating._"

Amber huffed and rolled her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Could you just hang around Charlie for a while, until we figure this whole Rufus/Senkhara thing out?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Alright, thanks." Patricia stood and headed for the door, the others close behind.

"Wait." they froze. "I wanna be a…Sibuna."

"Oh, man." Nina hung her head.

"Okay, Amber and Nina will explain things and take you to the meeting place tomorrow." Alfie answers for Nina.

"I'll be waiting."

The Sibunas nodded and filed out of the room, leaving Stevie to her thoughts.

_I need to get into the tunnels. _she thinks. _Rufus will find a way to talk to me, even if I block his number and avoid him. From what the others told me, he's obviously a big threat, and capable of lots of things._

She shot from her bed and step out into the hall. Her friends weren't there, so she creeps down the stairs and finds them in the common room, trying to act as normal as possible by laughing along with Charlie and Mick as Alfie does magic tricks horribly. But, Stevie could see the worry in their eyes. She couldn't help the pang of guilt she felt when she saw that.

It was her fault. Rufus had found her. She had been greedy.

She slipped into the kitchen and began to make herself a sandwich.

"Hey," a deep voice greeted her.

She jumped and turned to the voice. Charlie.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." he apologized.

"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention." she assured him.

"So, when do you want to go on our next date?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"There's gonna be another one?" she whined.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right, sorry, didn't expect ya to ask so soon." she sighed, putting the finishing touches on her sub.

"Sorry, you want to wait a while?" he questioned.

"No, it's fine." she shook her head. "Can we just hang out here and watch a movie? Maybe order a pizza?"

"Yeah, that'd be fun." he smirked at her, eyebrows raised suggestively, mischief glowing in his pale, green eyes.

She scoffed and rolled her eyes. A habit that'd started when she met him and his suggestive behavior. She finished her sandwich, put the ingredients away and hopped onto the counter. She took a bite and held the other half out for Charlie to take.

"This isn't a trick is it? You're not going to bite my hand off if I take it?" he asked suspiciously.

"Do you want it or not?" she snapped.

"Thanks." he took the spot next to her and bites into the sandwich.

"So, when do you want to do the 'movie night'?" he asked as he popped the last bite into his mouth.

"I dunno, Saturday?" she suggested, sliding off the counter.

"Saturday it is." he smiled, stepping toward her.

"What?" her eyes narrowed at him.

"I didn't get a kiss the other night." he smirked down at her. The two weren't the same height, but because of her biker boots, she only about four inches shorter than him.

"Ah." she nodded, understanding. "Well? What are you waiting for?"

He leaned in.

"Go find your pillow!" she smirked, side-stepping him and strutting out of the room.

"Stevie," he growled, grabbing her wrist. He spun her around and kissed her softly. "You know what I meant."

"Yeah…" she sighed. She shook her wrist from his grasp and made her way into the common room where Alfie was pulling handkerchiefs out of his ear.

"Are you two dating yet?" Amber asked them when Charlie took a seat next to the brunette and placed an arm on the back behind her.

"No." Stevie snorted before Charlie could answer her.

"Wha - yes we are," he corrected her.

"No, we're not." she drones.

"Yes, we are -"

"Just because we went on one date and just scheduled another, doesn't mean we're dating."

"We've kissed a couple times, made out once." he smirked.

"I've kiss my dad, mom, grandmother, grandfather, uncle and my sister, but I'm not dating them!" she grinned triumphantly.

"Wha -" he cut off when she stood and strolled out of the room, ignoring him.

"So…are you two together?" Alfie joked.

"No!" Stevie shouted as she stomped up the staircase.

Charlie groaned and trudged to his room, leaving the others rolling their eyes.

"They're worst than Trixie and Junior." Jerome snickered.

* * *

**Joy's POV**

"Hey, Mick?" I asked as the others left the room.

He looked up at me from behind his sports magazine and smiled. "Hi, Joy."

"Would you like to go running tomorrow before school?"

"Yeah, sure," he nods. "But we'll have to get back in time for me to see Mara after breakfast, I want to talk to her, see if she's changed her mind."

Anger surged through me. I couldn't stop what came out of my mouth; the longest rant that had ever come out of me,

"Mick! Mara is never going to take you back! _Never_. She's in love with Jerome and at the moment he's a much better person than you are. You're trying to get them to break up, Jerome never tried to get you two to break up! He left it alone, waiting on the sidelines until she broke up with you. You're blinded by the affection you think you have for her! You don't really like her, you just think you do because you can't believe you, of all people, had lost the girl. She has moved on, and you need to too! She is so happy, and if you try to mess it up, you want be making her want you back, she'll be angry with you. But, no! You have to keep chasing her! You can't focus on someone else? Someone that has more in common with you? Her and Jerome are the perfect match, you and her just don't fit. I know you love her and everything, but she meant what she had said about Jerome loving her. He may not have told her yet, but everyone can see how much he cares for her. And Mick, you'll never be able to top that. You just can't except that she started liking someone else while she was dating you."

When I finished my babbling I was out of breath, nearly in tears, with Mick staring up at me, shock written all over his face.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and ran to my room, leaving stunned Mick behind.

I fell onto my bed, tears streaming down my face.

"Joy? What's wrong?" Mara asked, standing beside my bed.

I looked up at her, only seeing a blur of bright blue and yellow. I sat up and wiped my eyes. I explained to her what I'd said, leaving the Jerome loving her part, of course, I want him to tell her himself. She watched me with sympathy on her flawless face as I told her about starting to like Mick when he'd first got back from Australia. She didn't say a word and hugged me when I cried. She eventually spoke up,

"Joy, you don't have to be worried about me not wanting you to date Mick, I think you two would make an adorable couple." she smiled at me, then continued. "Just give him some time, I'm going to talk to him, and then maybe he'll let it go and you can ask him out."

I sniffled. "Thanks, Mara."

She nodded a reply and went back to her section of the room, crawling under the soft comforter. She hung her _Love _necklace on the corner of a picture of Jerome she had, sitting apon her nightstand, and typed something down on her phone. This was her usual routine. She had changed her routine when she and Jerome had started dating. She would take off the necklace and put it by her where Jerome and the necklace would be near her. Then she'd text him a goodnight message and a Cheshire Cat grin would appear on her face instantly. She then would blow a kiss to Jerome's figure and lay down so she could dream of him. It was a simple routine and I had memorized it in a minute.

I want a relationship like that, preferably with Mick. But, until Mara talks to him, I won't talk to him myself, I can't. Not yet.

After getting ready for bed, and walking in on Eddie and Patricia chewing on each other's faces as a 'goodnight kiss', though it was more like they'd be spending the night together…

I laid down and stared up at the ceiling. I will get Mick to go out with me. And the best part is, I don't have a girl that I'd need to get out of the way.

* * *

**What'd y'all think? REVIEW! I'll be updatin' 10 Years Later tomorrow! Trust me, once I get the hang of writing while I'm doin' school the chapters will get longer! **

**DON'T FORGET THE POLL!**

**We're close to a 100 reviews, y'all! Let's see if we can get to 100! No, I'm not gonna be one of those people that makes you review until I get 100 hunred and then update. I just wanna see if we can get to 100 by the next update!**

**You know what I miss? The times when they'd have God in movies. I was watchin' Captain's Couragous the other day and Manuel (Spencer Tracy, one of my favorite actors of ALL TIME!)was talkin' freely about God! I totally miss when they'd do that! They don't have God in anything anymore! Y'all know what we need? WE NEED GOD IN AMERICA AGAIN! **

** Look that up on Youtube and find the guy jetstar186!**

**Seriously, watch that movie. Granted, it will make you laugh, cry, and give you chills, but...it's great.**

**Psalm 100:5**

**_For the Lord is good and his love endures forever; his faithfulness continues through all generations._ **

**GOD BLESS!**

**-Rachel**


	24. House of Apologies

**I'm back!**

* * *

**Mara's POV**

"Mick?" I called softly, walking into the dining room.

Mick looked up from his packed plate of food and smiled, wiping his face. "Good morning, Mara."

I smiled slightly, feeling immensely awkward. He probably doesn't even notice it. "I wanted to talk to you about us."

"Yeah?" his eyes grew hopeful.

"Mick, you and I can never be together." I said quietly, trying so hard not to hurt his feelings. "I'm with Jerome and nothing's going to change that. I'm sorry but you're just going to have to let go. You and I are over and will be forever."

"I thought so." he grumbled.

"You're really upsetting Joy as well. You keep ignoring her, yet you have many things in common." I explained.

He looked up from the floor at me and he scowled. It was then that I realized he wasn't looking at me; he was looking past me. I look over my shoulder and see Jerome standing there, tall and proud, glaring at Mick harshly.

"Sorry, Mara." he apologized and then sneered at Jerome. "Clarke."

"Campbell." Jerome replied stiffly.

"Jerome, it's all right." I assured him, turning to him and laying my hand on his arm.

"I know." he smiled, eyes staring down at me lovingly. Lovingly?

Before I could do or say anything he placed a soft kiss on my forehead, leading me to the table for breakfast.

* * *

**Mick's POV**

Well, so much for that. I thought bitterly. Mara's too caught up in Jerome to see that I really care about her. I looked up from the floor as I hear someone hopping down the steps. Joy. I jogged after her through the front door and called her name.

"Hi, Mick…" she said quietly, slipping a strand of her brown hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry for exploding yesterday, I just -"

"Would you like to go out with me Friday?" I cut her off, taking a chance.

She blinked at me in surprise. "What?"

"I've decided to try and get over Mara. I kind of like you and…thought being with someone else would help me forget about everything." I told her, rubbing the back of my neck nervously.

"Sure, I'd love to." she smiled up at me and I grinned in relief.

We walked across to school together and talked about anything we'd found interesting.

* * *

**Nina's POV**

"Well, I don't see anything about the mks staff." I sighed in exhaustion, running a hand through my hair. Fabian looked up from the book in his lap and nodded.

"Same."

I closed the book I was holding and set it down in the 'nothing useful' pile and grabbed the next book I haven't look through.

Twenty minutes later I groaned in frustration as I see that it was five minutes till we have to head back to school.

"I found something!" Fabian cried triumphantly.

In a flash I was at his side, kneeling on the hardwood floor. He holds the book open for me to see as I read over his shoulder,

"The ancient Egyptians had believed the mks staff was for the pharaoh and him only. They believed that if they did touch it they would be burned to death. The only the pharaoh and his descendents could touch it. The gods of ancient Egypt had created the mks staff for the pharaoh himself and cast a curse on it, that only those 'chosen' could control it's power or they will be punished; scorched, your flesh melting right off your bones."

Fabian continued the rest of the page as I let this new information sink in,

"The powers of the staff were never proven, nor were they ever explained. Many believed that the staff could start and end famines. Others thought the staff could bring the dead back to life and kill those who were guilty. The most common thought all Egyptians had was that the staff could do anything in the hands of the pharaoh, the gods, or the pharaoh or gods' descendents."

"So, how do we use it?" I ask.

"Well, obviously either you or Eddie can use it." he shrugged.

I nodded and we decided to have Sibuna go down to the tunnels tonight.

Fabian stood and gripped my hands, pulling me up toward him. There was barely five inches between us and he begins to lean in. I follow willingly and our lips meet halfway. We pull back as soon as it had started and a blush crept up both our necks. We smiled shyly at each other and start putting the books back.

* * *

**Yep, this is my shortest chapter. Ever. Sorry, y'all! I'm so tired though. It's 12:30 here and I can't keep my eyes open, and I wake up every morning at six. You do the math. It's literally math. So, please review and make me smile tomorrow! And also wish me luck! I'm goin' to some house for a bible study tomorrow, and there most likely won't be anyone I know there. I'll be sittin' in the corner readin' anyway. But, I get really nervous about meetin' new people. Also, can y'all check out my drabbles from House of Couples? I'm five reviews away from two hundred reviews! TWO STINKIN' HUNDRED! Help me out, y'all! Also send in some prompts!**

**Don't forget the poll!**

**#28:**

**2 Timothy 3:16-17**_** All Scripture is given by inspiration of God, and is profitable for doctrine, for reproof, for correction, for instruction in righteousness, that the man of God may be complete, thoroughly equipped for every good work.**_

**What's #27? Hmm...**

**God bless! Love, y'all!**

**:D**

**-Rachel**

**P.S: None of that mks staff stuff is real. I just made it up.**


	25. House of Warnings

**Hey, y'all! I'm not dead! Check that out! So, it's taken me like all eternity to update this and I am so beyond sorry! I'm back though! This is 2,010 words! It's a little boring in some parts in my opinion but it's an update! **

* * *

"Mick, it's lovely!" Joy grinned at the sight before her.

"You like it?" the blonde asked hesitantly.

"I love it!"

The garden behind the house was filled with candles, glowing throughout the many plants. A table with warm dinner sat in the middle of it all. The two sat down and dug into Trudy's infamous Italian chicken. Joy looked up when she felt someone's eyes on her.

"What?" she asked. She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear self-consciously.

"You're beautiful." He replied.

A blush formed on Joy's cheeks and she looked down at her apparel. An off white waterfall skirt; paired with a green lace tank top and a brown and green leaf belt. Brown buckle ankle heels and her gold locket hung around her neck.

"What's in that locket?" he asked.

The brunette opened the necklace and showed him the picture of the small orange and white puppy. "Pumpkin, I got her on Halloween last year."

"Cute," he smiled.

The two continued to talk about home, their families and sports. Mara never came up and they had a wonderful time. Joy looked up from her almost empty plate after a short eye roll. She had felt Mick's eyes on her again. He had been staring at her all night. But when she looked at him he was finishing up his dinner. She frowned and looked around warily. And there, hidden by the blackness of the woods, she saw him, his glowing blue eyes staring at her through the brush. She looked away and shoved the last bite of food into her mouth.

"Come on," Joy got up and proceeded to blow the candles out quickly.

"What's your hurry?" Mick asked confusedly.

"I'm just cold." She lied, picking up their clear plates.

"Well, here," he shrugged off his jacket and set it on her tense shoulders.

"Thank you," she stole another quick nervous glance where she'd seen him but didn't catch his cold eyes. "But let's go inside, you don't want to catch a cold do you?"

"Nah, I'm fine, I never get cold." He brushed it off with a careless wave of his hand.

"But I do, come on," she pulled him into the house through the back door in a flash and slammed the door shut.

"Are you okay? You're a little shaky," he asked hesitantly, taking a step toward her.

"I'm fine; I'm just going to change." She replied, handing him his jacket and setting the dirty dishes on the counter before dashing up the stairs. When she got to the top she nearly ran into Alfie and Jerome.

"Woah, Killjoy, calm down." Jerome chuckled, moving to step past her.

"Come on," she pinched their ears and dragged them into Nina, Amber and Stevie's room.

"Ow," Alfie rubbed his ear, glaring at Joy.

She shut the door and turned to Sibuna. "Rufus is in the woods behind the house.

"He's watching the house?" Nina groaned. "No one is allowed to leave the house without at least two people with them."

"Agreed," Stevie nodded.

"How'd your date with Mick go, Joy?" Amber asked slyly, changing the subject quickly.

Joy rolled her eyes smiling and left the room.

* * *

"Hey," Charlie greeted falling into step with Stevie, Jerome and Mara. "Stevie, can I talk to you?"

"Um…" she glanced at Jerome and Mara, who small nods and continued to walk when she stopped. "Sure."

"Okay, so, do you want to go out again tonight?" he asked.

"Um, I can't," the punk replied.

"Oh, what are you doing that's so important you can't spend time with me?" Charlie joked, running a hand through his jet black hair.

"Uh…video chatting with my friends," Stevie lied.

"Can I come?"

"Sorry, they still think you're the lying, cheating, bad boy, skunkbag I told 'em about. They don't know you and I are dating."

"You told them I was a skunk—wait, dating?" he stepped toward her.

"Um…" Stevie swallowed hard.

"See ya later, girlfriend." Charlie winked and kissed her cheek, leaving her there with wide eyes.

"Stevie, are you okay?" Mara asked running up next to her.

Stevie opened her mouth, and then shut it, starting to walk again, shaking her head.

"Did he ask you out?" Mara smiled, catching up to her, Jerome right behind them who rose an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Yes," Stevie said slowly as the three neared the steps to the school.

"Did you say yes?"

"Yes, why," Stevie rolled her eyes after a moment of silence.

"No reason..." Mara shrugged, gripping Jerome's hand, pulling him up the steps, and in through the double doors.

Stevie rolled her eyes again and hopped up the steps two at a time.

* * *

"How am I supposed to get them away from each other?" the blonde murmured, staring at the house.

"I don't know, mortal, figure it out." The spirit sneered in his brain.

Rufus reached for his pocket but his hand retracted at Senkhara's demand. Rufus reached for his phone again, and once more Senkhara kept his hand from reaching his pocket.

"Why are you doing that?" Rufus growled, shooting his hand into his pocket quickly. It came back up empty.

"I know what you are trying to do; it's not a good idea. That girl knows who we are; she'll find a way to block us from her life from good. We need her alone, and then we can talk to her." Senkhara replied.

"Fine, then what do you suggest we do to get her alone?" Rufus asked, giving up on his mission to reach for his phone.

"It will happen on its own; just be patient." The spirit answered calmly with a quick, dark chuckle.

* * *

"Good morning," Vera smiled at the teens.

Jerome and Alfie ignored her while Mara kept her distance. Patricia and Eddie scoffed and made their way to their seats. Stevie grunted a response and Nina, Amber, Fabian and Joy replied with small polite smiles. The classroom was empty and silent with only Vera and Sibuna. Vera's blue eyes wandered to the ten every few minutes while she graded papers. The others paid her no attention and talked amongst themselves about nothing in particular. Mara looked at Vera and her eyes darted to another part of the room when the woman turned to her. Jerome put a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder and rubbed it gently. She smiled at him, opened her history notebook, and began doodling.

Vera sighed and stood, clearing her throat. The teens didn't look up and continued what they were doing. She cleared her throat again, more loudly this time. A few eyes roamed across the room to look at her but didn't turn. "Excuse me."

"You're excused," Stevie replied, flipping through her magazine.

"I would like to apologize to all of you." Vera moved to the front of her desk and took a seat on the edge of it, smoothing the wrinkles out of her light pink cardigan. "Especially to you, Mara, I must have given you quite a fright. I honestly did not want to work with Rufus after what he'd said to me."

She stopped talking when the class room door opened and students piled in.

"Good morning, class," she smiled.

The others mumbled greetings and took their seats. After all of the teens were seated, Vera wrote the day's lesson and began teaching.

* * *

"What do you guys think about what Vera said?" Joy asked Sibuna as the crossed campus to Anubis House.

"I don't think we should trust her," Jerome stated. "She worked for Rufus."

"You and Stevie did too." Amber pointed out.

"And we trust you two," Nina said.

Jerome shrugged.

"Are we going down to the tunnels tonight?" Mara asked as they neared the House.

"Yes, Fabian and I think either Eddie or I can use the mks staff." Nina replied.

"Speaking of Eddie, where is he?" Alfie looked around, but didn't see the blonde punk.

"Williamson ain't here either," Stevie spoke up.

"Where are they?" Fabian wandered.

"I hope they're alright." Amber said worriedly.

* * *

"So, you might be able to see the future? That's so cool!" Patricia grinned.

She and Eddie took a quick turn around the corner of the building and continued down the path around the campus. The two had decided to stray from the group and talk, back by the school.

"Yeah, or read Nina's mind," Eddie said, pulling a Ziploc baggy from his back pack. He opened it and pulled a strip of bacon from it, popping it into his mouth. He held the bag out to his girlfriend with a grunt. The auburn haired girl shrugged and took a piece out for herself.

"That's interesting; have you ever tried?" Patricia asked after a second.

"Tried what?" the blonde started munching on another piece.

"Reading Nina's mind; what's she thinking?"

"I have no idea."

"You should try," Patricia smiled.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that…" Eddie drifted off.

Half way down the path to the third boarding house, Thoth, Eddie stopped short. Patricia looked back at him and gave him a questioning look. He didn't explain why he froze; he grabbed her hand and dragged her across the yard to Anubis.

"What is it?" Patricia gasped, trying to keep up with her boyfriend as he ran as fast he could.

"Nina's in danger," Was all he said.

Realization dawned on Patricia as the two crossed the yard. Just ahead Nina and the other members of Sibuna were walking down the path to the house. Eddie let go of Patricia's hand and grabbed Nina by the shoulders, stopping her. The others looked at them in surprise as Eddie pressed his lips to the brunette's ear and whispered something to her. When he pulled back Nina nodded and started walking up to the house again. Her friends followed closely behind confusedly.

"What was that about?" Jerome asked.

"Rufus was in the woods, less than fifteen feet from you guys. He's keeping a real close eye on all of us. We've got to watch our backs." Eddie replied.

"We'll be careful," Amber stated.

"We should go down to the tunnels right after supper." Fabian suggested.

"I agree with that; the faster we get to the crown, the faster we find a way to get Rufus off our backs." Mara piped in.

They all nodded and headed off to their rooms to study and talk with their friends.

* * *

"Good evening, Mick." Joy smiled, walking into the kitchen.

"Hi, Joy."

"How are you?" the brunette asked, taking an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"Did I do something?" Mick looked at her seriously, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Excuse me?" Joy stared at him in shock.

"Last night, I thought everything was going so great, and then you get up and walk away before the night was over. Did I say something? Do you not like me? What happened?" Mick groaned, running a hand over his face in frustration.

"No, Mick, it's nothing like that. I was just tired and cold; and I needed to talk to Patricia about something. I'm sorry if I made it seem like I didn't want to be around you." Joy explained, forgetting her fruit and moved to stand next to Mick, leaning against the island.

Mick let out a long sigh.

"Mick," Joy said hesitantly. "I really do like you."

"Then…do you want to go out again? Maybe we'll do it in the morning so it's not as dark and cold?" he smiled.

"I'd love that." Joy smiled back at him shyly.

Mick swallowed and put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her upper body forward. His lips met hers in a short kiss and they pulled away a second later. A light blush rose on Joy's cheeks.

"Good night, Mick." She whispered, a face splitting grin growing on her face.

"Night, Joy," Mick sighed.

When she left the room he ran a hand threw his hair and breathed out a long breath.

"Yes." He fist pumped the air triumphantly.

* * *

**Alright, quick (not really) author's note: **

**First, I updated today instead of last night (because last night I had finished this chapter) because today is my birthday! I'm fifteen! Yeah! I don't know when I'll update again though...**

**Second, I'm really blocked on House of H2O at the moment. So, I don't know when I'll update that. For those who read that story can you review the story and let me know what you'd like me to do with it? **

**Third, for this story, what would y'all like to see? Would you like me to hurry up and finish it, or do a few more chapters before I wrap it up? What couples would you like to see more of? What do you want Eddie's power to be, any powers you think he should have? What should the crown do, or should that just be valuable and the mks have all the power? WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN?!**

**Fourth, I'm planning on updating 10 Years Later tonight (the keyword is planning there, people!). Since they had the new episode of iCarly I've had _some_ insperation. **

**Fifth, POLL GOES DOWN TONIGHT!**

**Sixth, check out the songs Love Isn't Always Fair and Fallen Angels by Black Veil Brides! Awesome songs! (Don't like hardcore goth screamos, don't listen to 'em.)**

**Seventh (*This one is crucial!*), ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! PLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE!**

**#14: ****Trust in the LORD with all your heart, and lean not on your own understanding; In all your ways acknowledge Him, and He shall direct your paths. -Proverbs 3:5-6**

**God bless! Love, y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	26. House of Chats

**Holy. Stinkin'. Cheeze. I am updating Crowns and Tears of Gold. Does anyone else find this absolutely, positively, insanely, incredible?! Oh. My. Gosh. AHHH! Who else is happy? Hope you enjoy! This is probably one of my longest chapters. EVER.**

* * *

"Hey, Killjoy," Jerome greeted, strutting into the kitchen. "Excited about tonight?"

_What should I wear?_ She wondered to herself. She gazed up at the ceiling, brown eyes slightly glazed over.

Jerome raised an eyebrow at her and snapped his fingers in front of her face. She snapped out of her trance and he chuckled, grabbing a green apple out of the fruit bowl and hopping onto the counter.

"Hmm," she grunted, and shaking her head to rid of the thoughts cramming her mind.

"Are you excited about tonight?" he said more slowly.

"What's tonight?"

"Solving the last task; exploring tunnels; maybe finding the crown; hopefully ending this whole mystery." He mumbled.

"Oh, right, sorry. My brain has been elsewhere lately." The brunette waved it off.

"Yeah, I've noticed. You've been spending an awful lot of time with Campbell, thanks."

"For what?" she asked confused.

"When you hang out with him it keeps him off Mara's hip and out of my hair." he sighed.

"Speaking of Mara, have you told her you love her yet?" Joy raised a delicate eyebrow at him and he scoffed.

"That is none of your business." The blonde brushed her off and slid off the counter.

"So you admit you love her."

Jerome freezes. "I hate that you and I are so much alike." He grumbled and turned back to her.

"So what if I do? I don't want to tell her yet. No, I'm not scared, I've waited way too long for her to say yes to going out with me and I can't have her freaking out about me loving her within the first six months of our relationship. I don't want to rush things for her; I don't want to mess this up. I also don't want to distract us from the mystery. It's the most important thing at the moment." He explained to her.

"So, you're just thinking about Mara and everyone else's wellbeing, before your own?" she asked.

"Yes?" he shrugged.

"Wow, Mara was right, you have changed."

"I was always like that, Joy, I just never let it out unless I didn't want to be seen as a cold, selfish jerk."

"Yeah, well, you might want to hurry up with the 'I love yous'. When Mick first came back to school, he tried to convince Mara to go back to him. She told him that you love her and even though you haven't said it, she believes it. I know that Mick is still hung up on her, regardless that I'm dating him. He thinks that you don't really love her, that she's just being naïve. I know she's not though. I can see the way you feel about her; the way you talk to her, look at her, talk about her, everything you do that involves her pours out love, as cheesy as it sounds. Pick up the pace, Clarke!" she snapped her fingers in his face and winked at him, floating out of the room.

Jerome leaned back on the counter and licked his lips. As much as he hated to admit it, Killjoy was right, he was taking too long. Mara deserved to know the truth, whether she didn't say it back for years or she thinks things are moving too fast. Both things were horrible in his book. He needs to say it as soon as he could; maybe after the next task. But he did know one thing, he didn't want to be like Fabian and Nina and proclaim their love for each other at a dance once the current mystery was over.

* * *

"Hey, hey, y'all," Stevie grinned, resting her chin on her left palm, staring down at the computer screens where her friends looked back at her.

"Stevie, guess what happened! You will not believe it!" a girl with black and pink highlighted hair grinned at her friend, big, brown doe eyes sparkling.

"Kelsey, what is she going to say?" Stevie said warily, referring to the second teenage girl, framed by the tiny laptop screen.

Kelsey swiped her blonde hair out of her purple eyes and scoffed. "Something that she's wanted to happen ever since fifth grade, the same week Bryan Schwartz spilled chocolate milk down the back of your shirt but not the week that Fanny Granny Annie sent you to the principal's office for breaking Kathrin Davis' pencil."

"I didn't know you were so bad." A voice teased.

Stevie jumped and spun around to glare at Charlie. He was leaning against the door with a smirk on his face, green eyes glowing playfully.

"What are you doing here, idiot? Get out." she growled.

"So these are the best friends, huh? Hey, how're you doing?" he grinned, crouching down next to Stevie's chair, and winking at her friends.

"Hi there, I'm Amanda." The pink haired girl giggled, twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

"Knock it off, Mandy, you have a boyfriend." Kelsey slapped her friend upside the head with a roll of her eyes.

"Those are some interesting eyes you have there, they're beautiful." Charlie complimented.

"Why thank you, I'm Kelsey. And your name is?" she smiled flirtatiously.

"You have a boyfriend too, you freak!" Mandy shrieked. "How come you can flirt with him and I can't?"

"Now I know where you get your flirting skills from." Charlie snorted, winking at Stevie.

"Chica, you're on live." Kelsey joked, jerking her head toward the computer. "And I am not the freak of this relationship; I'm not the one with pink hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Mandy frowned, hands flying to her head.

"I think her hair is cute," Charlie grinned, causing Mandy's cheeks to change color until they matched her hair.

"Shut up, y'all!" Stevie shouted. "What do you mean you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, yeah, that's what we were talking about. I got a boyfriend!" Mandy smiled happily, flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Who?" Stevie cried desperately, slapping the desk.

"I gave you hints…" Kelsey sang.

"Carter Allen is your boyfriend! No cheesin' way! Dude, you are a goddess!" Stevie screamed.

"That's what I said! They started dating a few days ago. He just randomly walked up to us when we were at the mall and asked her out. It's awesome and so far going great." Kelsey said.

"Why is she a goddess?" Charlie chuckled.

"Because, idiot, Carter Allen is the hottest guy in this dimension," Stevie said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you sure you don't want to bump him down to second place?" the American raised an eyebrow at him.

"No, no, I don't." she shook her head.

"I still didn't get your name," Kelsey cut in.

"Charlie Cooper." He smirked.

The two stared at him emotionlessly and he coughed, remembering that Stevie still hadn't told them that they were dating.

"Lying, cheating, bad boy, skunkbag, Charles 'The Idiot' Cooper—_that_ Charlie Cooper, are you serious?" Kelsey raised her dark eyebrows at him with a frown.

"Yeah, did Stephanie tell you the good news?"

The two sucked quick, sharp breaths.

"Dude, you just called her Stephanie." Kelsey whispered in shock, eyeing Stevie with caution.

"Yeah, I've done it before—" he was cut off when Stevie shoved him roughly and he lost his balance, tumbling to the hardwood floor.

"Nice, anyway, what's this good news? I've already heard the Good News, but I wouldn't mind hearing it again, just in case you have a different way of telling it." Mandy shrugged, leaning closer to the camera.

Charlie got up and rested his arm on the back of Stevie's chair. "I am—" he gasped in surprise when the brunette's elbow connected with his stomach.

"As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he grunted, rubbing his stomach and sending Stevie a short glare. "I'm not a—"

"How's Kyle doing?" Stevie cut in.

"Great, as usual, he got a new tattoo and it's awesome! I'm not going to say what it is; he wants to show you himself." Kelsey replied.

"Charlie, what were you going to say?" Mandy asked kindly, head tipping to the side in curiosity.

"Right," Charlie sighed and moved to kneel behind Stevie, wrapping arm around her waist to restrain her arms and then covered her mouth with his hand. "Stevie and I are no longer enemies and I am not the 'lying, cheating, bad boy, skunkbag, Charles 'The Idiot' Cooper' she told you about. She and I are now dating." He said quickly and his hand back quickly, hissing pain. He stared at the place Stevie at bit down on his hand. "You've got good teeth." He commented.

"Thank you," Stevie smiled smugly and turned back to her gaping friends. "Please don't hate me." she begged, clasping her hands together.

Suddenly they screamed and looked at her with great interest.

"No way," Mandy grinned.

"Shut the cheese up!" Kelsey cried and they began drowning her in questions.

"When'd it happen?"

"How it'd happen?"

"Is he a good kisser?"

"Have you even kissed him yet?"

"What's his favorite kind of pizza?"

"Does he even like pizza, is the real question there."

"Can you send us a picture of the two of you together?"

"How come your relationship status hasn't changed yet?"

"What's your couple name?"

"Starlie or Chevie?"

"I think it should be Starlie, which sounds so insanely cute!"

"How many dates have you gone out on?"

"When's your next one?"

"Does he have any tattoos?"

"Piercings?"

"Have you seen him with his shirt off yet?"

"Kelsey, you're such a perv," Mandy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, pinkie; well, spill the beans, girl!" the blonde grinned.

"I'll leave you to the question answering," Charlie said and kissed her on the cheek, leaving the room, hearing Kelsey and Mandy aw behind him.

* * *

Stevie let out a long, relieved sigh and closed the lid of her laptop. Kelsey and Mandy had bombarded her with questions and she only had time to answer half of them by the rate they had been going.

Just then, Eddie barged into the room.

"Dude, what's your problem? I could have been naked." Stevie rolled her eyes.

He ignored her comment and waved for her to follow him downstairs. "Come on, time to go."

She trailed behind him reluctantly. She was beginning to hate this mystery. She'd rather hand out with her friends and, for the first time in her life, she wanted to pay attention to school. She couldn't stand being weak and cowering away from any stranger or dark space, in fear that Rufus and Senkhara would be there.

The other members of Sibuna were waiting outside on the front porch, huddled together in the cold night air of England.

"Got her," Eddie announced.

"Sorry, I got caught up with my friends." Stevie unconsciously rolled her blue eyes at the thought of their bickering.

"It's okay, we understand, now come on, let's hurry before we freeze our butts off." Nina shivered and they all headed down the pathway.

When they arrived at the library, Nina unlocked the door. They all quietly crept in and immediately went for the bookcase. Eddie opened it and held it open for the others to go first. They traveled into the dimly lit hallways and Alfie coughed. He felt a little awkward, yet he didn't know why. Everything was deafeningly silent and he didn't like that no one was talking. He didn't know what it was but he felt like someone should be talking—about anything.

"Nice weather we're having, huh?" he spoke up.

The others stopped and turned to him with questioning looks.

"Dude, we're underground." Stevie pointed out.

Alfie swallowed and shrugged. "Just thought we could use some casual conversation." He explained as they started forward again.

"That wasn't casual, that was awkward, and only you would say something so awkward." She rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see them.

"Okay, non-awkward conversation…um, Stevie, can we meet your friends sometime?"

"Sure, I guess. Which reminds me, I need to call Kyle; he just got a new tattoo." the brunette mumbled to herself.

"Who's Kyle?" Amber asked. She sounded kind of annoyed and she raised an eyebrow in Stevie's direction that told the others that she was making sure Kyle wouldn't jeopardize 'Starlie'.

"My best friend Kelsey's boyfriend, while Mandy is dating Carter Allen: Hottest Guy in this Dimension." Stevie said, taking her phone out of her back pocket. "Wanna see? Sorry, he's shirtless in this picture. I'm so kidding, no apologies."

The other girls crowd around her, completely forgetting their quest for the moment. The guys looked at them annoyed.

"Woah," they grinned.

"Can we get going, please?" Jerome motioned to the end of the hallway.

"Right, come on." Nina snapped out of the trance all the girls were in and headed off once again.

"So, yeah, if you guys want to meet them, I can set up a video chat in the near future, with the guys too, if you want." Stevie shrugged. "Maybe tomorrow; they'll be off school since it's Sunday…"

"Stevie, what's wrong?" Mara asked, laying a concerned and comforting hand on the American's shoulder.

"Today is Saturday?"

"Yeah, why," Fabian replied.

"What time is it?"

Jerome looked at his watch. "Quarter past eight."

"Shoot!" she turned and took off down the hallway.

"Stevie!" Nina called.

"I'll go get her," Patricia told them and ran after the girl.

"Should we wait for her?" Alfie asked.

"Let's just keep going, if they're not back soon it's probably a good reason but—" Nina stopped. "Rufus, we can't let them out in the middle of the night by themselves. Jerome, can you go check on them?"

"Yeah," he nodded and jogged down the hallway.

"Let's go, we'll drop the task and go check on them if they aren't back in twenty minutes." Eddie announced.

* * *

**Well? Next chapter will obviously have some Patricia/Stevie friendship. So, yah...REVIEW! You know you want to tell me how much you hate me for taking so dang long and tell me how much you love me for doing such a long chapter!**

**Review and tell me how y'all feel about it! I want some feedback! It doesn't take very long and I know many of you skip reviewing. Well, that hurts my feelings. I want to know what y'all think about my stories! When you don't review it makes me feel like you guys don't care about me and I get enough of that in my everyday life. I thought you guys liked me...**

**I've got that poll up still but I'll be taking it down tomorrow! Please vote for this story on the HOA Wiki! **

**I updated my profile with two new things, Tumblr and Pintrest. So, if any of you would like to follow me on either of those things, go to my profile (vote on the poll) and get my user names so you can find me!**

**I don't really know when this will end, so I'll just keep updating (when I can) until I think it should end. **

_**And now, O Lord God, you are God, and your words are true, and you have promised this good thing to your servant. -2 Samual 7:28**_

**Love y'all! God bless!**

**-Rachel**


	27. House of Fears

**Yay, I updated! Hope y'all like this chapter!**

* * *

Stevie sped up the steps of Anubis House and burst through the door. She headed straight for the common room. She froze when she came face to face with a very angry Charlie. Before she could say anything he spoke, his voice low.

"You're an hour late; have fun watching the movie alone." His tone sent shivers down Stevie's spine as he brushed past her and head for his room at the end of the hall.

"Wait, listen, Charlie, let me explain—" she started, following him to his room.

"No." he said before the door came between them, forcing Stevie to stop.

"Charlie, just listen. I-I forgot…" she said lamely.

Patricia cautiously made her way to the American's side and gave her a small smile.

"Walk with me?" she asked.

Stevie shrugged and followed her outside. Neither said a word while they waited for the other to spark up a conversation. Patricia knew that Stevie was having a hard time with Charlie. Stevie knew Patricia was trying to be nice and she was going to bring up the Charlie topic. She wasn't necessarily upset about that but she was upset that Charlie hadn't let her explain herself, but then again, she couldn't blame him.

"Don't worry, it'll get better." Patricia sighed, sitting down on the house's porch steps.

Stevie couldn't stop the scoff the emitted from her. She stayed standing, which was new for the brunette, but she didn't want to sit and be smaller than Patricia, it would make her feel like she had less authority. She crossed her arms and leaned back until her back was on the post behind her.

"No, seriously, Eddie and I went through the exact same thing. Okay? Before we started going out and before he knew about Sibuna and the mystery and stuff, he had asked me out and I said yes. He was going to take me out and he was already and I was too until I decided to locked in the bathroom. And at that time, I was cursed and couldn't speak. So, I couldn't get out, I couldn't call for help, and Eddie thought I'd stood him up. He wouldn't talk to me either. Later, I apologized and asked him out and everything was fine. It will get better, I guarantee it. Just give him some time and apologize later. You two are a lot like Eddie and I, in a way."

"…Thanks, Trix." Stevie sighed after a moment of silence.

"No problem, now, come on, we need to get back to the others." Patricia stood and slid her arm into Stevie's. "You and I are going to be friends. We can't fight; we live in the same house. Plus, I just gave you good relationship advice. We're practically best friends."

Stevie shook her head and chuckled, walking with her friend. Ahead, they could see someone running up to them and they froze as Jerome came into the light of a street lamp. He breathed out a sigh of relief, blue eyes flitting over the darkness that surrounded them.

"Are you two okay?" he asked breathlessly.

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" Stevie shrugged.

"Rufus," he said, keeping his voice so low that the two girls could barely hear him.

"Oh, right, wow. I made a pretty stupid move. I could have been kidnapped. Or worse…" Stevie grumbled to herself, hitting the side of her head with her free hand.

"Doesn't matter, let's go before something happens." He pointed back to the library and followed closely behind them.

They kept up a steady pace, walking in between fast and casual, watching the shadows around them through the corners of their eyes. Patricia's heart was pounding in her chest while Jerome's thumped in his ears. His mind was reeling and his palms were sweaty. He focused on Mara and Poppy, on their smiles, theirs laughs, their eyes. It interesting that Jerome found such happiness in thinking about two different people.

While Patricia and Jerome nervously looked around and bit their lips anxiously, Stevie just kept walking with a calm look on her face. She had forced her mind and soul to brighten and then push down the fear building inside of her until it was a small glimmer of blackness. She was fighting to stay calm and relaxed and that seemed like something that Jerome and Patricia had never done before. She had learned to do this when she was very young and had been doing it ever since. Sometimes, she forgot to do that and would end up letting out some of her biggest secrets or darkest feelings. This time, she had been warned and could prepare herself faster. The way that Jerome and Patricia were acting would tell Rufus and Senkhara that they were vulnerable. They wanted to see, hear, feel and smell their fear. If they pushed it down, and Rufus saw they weren't afraid of anything, he'd most likely leave them alone.

Stevie paused, pulling Patricia to a stop and causing Jerome to halt so he wouldn't run into them. She tugged on his shirt collar so she could press her lips to his ear and whisper to him.

"We're not in the dark if you can brighten your mood a bit. Push down that stupid fear until you can barely see it. If you're vulnerable, Rufus will see you as a target. Just like any animal with its prey, if it's wounded, it's lunch. Trust me on this one. You're not afraid. What would Mara think? 'Ugh, my boyfriend's such a wimp'?"

Jerome straightened with a hardened expression and Stevie ordered Patricia to do the same. Patricia pushed her shoulders back and they began walking again, completely unafraid, except for that tiny bit peeking out of all of them.

They neared the library and slipped in quickly. They froze and Patricia gasped, backing up instinctively.

"Hello, there, you three. Long time, no see." Rufus smirked at them, blue eyes glowing under the pale, dim light of the full moon that streamed through the library windows. "How are my favorite spies?"

"We don't work for you anymore, Jumpy." Stevie sneered.

Patricia and Jerome turned to her with raised eyebrows. They let a bit of their fear creep into their eyes, Stevie waved her hand dismissively and they pushed the fear back.

"Don't ask." She answered their silent questions.

"Well, come on, let's go." the man took a step closer to them.

"We're not going anywhere with you." Jerome stated, standing tall even though Rufus' advance scared the living daylights out of him.

"Oh, really, hmm...do you think Poppy, or Mara, might like to help me?" Rufus said thoughtfully and smirked in triumph when all color left Jerome's face and his eyes hardened.

"Don't you dare touch them—" he started, taking a step toward him but Stevie and Patricia held him back.

"Or what, what will you do to keep them safe?" Rufus raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

Jerome swallowed and hung his head. "Fine, I'll go with you."

"Jer—" Patricia began but caught his pleading look and submitted. "So will I."

"I don't know what y'all are doing, I think you're a freak, and I know I ain't going with you. So put that in your pipe and suck it." Stevie retorted, placing a hand on her hip and pursed her lips.

Rufus growled and his eyes became black, Senkhara overtaking his body again. "It would do you well to behave, girl."

"Black eyes and a woman's voice ain't gonna scare me. Sorry." She shrugged.

"But I know what does." Senkhara claimed.

Stevie scoffed.

Suddenly there was a flash of a bright, white light, and then she was standing in the middle of her old school's cafeteria. Everyone in the room looked at her and their faces grew into evil grins. They pointed and some laughed while the others just called her names. Even Mandy and Kelsey were laughing, throwing out names as well. Her parents and siblings and the rest of her family appeared as well, glowering at her in disapproval. The students from the school in England were there too, laughing and pointing, just like everyone else. Stevie's face flamed and her head snapped around to look at the other students. She tried to run but her feet were planted there, in the middle of everyone. Each of their faces morphed into terrifying ghouls and goblins. They smiled and laughed; fangs at their sharpest point and eyes at their brightest glow.

Their words crowded her brain and she shrieked, bringing her hands up to clutch her head in agony. She fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't handle it. Everyone hated her. Everyone thought of her as a freak; an idiot; a stupid piece of trash that will never do anything with her life.

Her human form did the same as her spiritual form, hands holding her head as she cried out in pain on the floor of the library. Jerome and Patricia got down on their knees, calling her name but she just kept crying and screaming. Their hearts wrenched at the horrifying sight before them. She was in actual pain and she couldn't get out of it. Her breathing was becoming ragged from the crying and her face was a burning red from the growing lack of air.

"Stop it!" Jerome shouted.

"Stop hurting her! What are you doing?" Patricia demanded.

Senkhara did nothing and Jerome growled.

"She'll go, just leave her alone." He ground out.

Senkhara disappeared from Rufus' eyes and he stared down at the girl curled up on the floor. She whimpered, her entire body shaking. Jerome held her shoulders and helped her sit up. She jerked away from him, fear in her bloodshot eyes.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm not going to hurt you." he said softly and pulled her off her knees to a standing position.

Rufus turned to the secret passage way when he heard the sound of running footsteps. "Come on, let's go now. We'll say hello to your friends later."

They followed him reluctantly, Patricia's hands shaking violently and heart pounding a mile a minute; Jerome's thoughts on Mara and Poppy, hoping Rufus wouldn't hurt them now that they were going with him; the only sensible thoughts going through Stevie's mind was the laughter and the names she'd been called. They trailed behind him, through the woods and to a clearing where a van was parked. They climbed in the back and Rufus drove off, happy with his accomplishment of three teens that could easily get him information on anything.

* * *

**I actually really liked this chapter. It's one of my favorites! I don't know where that fear thing came from but, I'll probably use it again. Now, awhile ago, I had said that I'd be finishing this story in a couple chapters but, at the moment, that doesn't seem to be the case. Ever since I wrote this chapter and the one before it, I've gotten a new inspiration. I'll keep this going until I see fit for it to end!**

**I wrote all 1,770 words today, by the way! I think that deserves some reviews, don't you?**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

_**Even youths shall be faint and be weary, and young men shall fall exhausted; but they who wait for the Lord shall renew their strength; they shall mount up with wings like eagles; they shall run and not be weary; they shall walk and not faint. -Isaiah 40:30-31**_

**Love y'all!**

**Merry Christmas Eve, by the way!**

**-Rachel**


	28. House of Confessions

**Second chapter this week! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I swear Rufus was here. He took them, I know it. I'm not the only one that heard him, right?" Nina turned to the others.

Eddie nodded. "Yeah, I heard him talking, and someone screaming. You don't think he hurt anyone do you?"

"I don't know; what I do know is that he has Stevie."

"And Jerome," Mara said softly, hugging herself. Amber wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and held her close comfortingly.

"And Patricia; this time, he's crossed a line, one that he shouldn't have crossed if he valued his life." Eddie growled and headed for the door.

"Eddie, wait," Joy stopped him. "Patricia will be fine, trust me. What we have to worry about is that Rufus kidnapped them, all three of them, at the same time. He's either, got something planned, getting really desperate, or starting a soccer team. I'm guessing it's one of the first two."

"This isn't a joke, Joy. Patricia is terrified of Rufus and he's got her held captive. I'm not going to just sit here and wait for him to blackmail us."

Alfie spoke up and they all looked at him with sad, worried or burning eyes. "All three of them are terrified of him; they were vulnerable when they were alone and he took advantage of the situation. We need to keep our heads and think this through. We should wait until Rufus contacts us. If we tried to get them back now, who knows what he might do to them.

"And on top of that, Jerome wouldn't have gone with him unless he had a good reason. He could 'help' him and then betray him later, or Rufus threatened him. Last year when he kidnapped Jerome, he told me Rufus had threatened to hurt Poppy. Jerome wouldn't let anything happen to her, that's why he went with him. So, if Rufus had threatened him, and has been watching us, I'm guessing he threatened to hurt Poppy, or Mara.

"Patricia either went with him to protect Poppy and Mara or because she was just too scared to say no. And then, Stevie, that wasn't Patricia's scream. Rufus did something, maybe Senkhara did. They all had reasons to go, not because they were afraid. They had a choice, and they chose to submit."

The others didn't have the time, or energy, to give him surprised looks, they just nodded and left the library. They made their way to Anubis House slowly and soon they were heading to their rooms without another word to each other.

Alfie sighed and entered his room. Charlie perked up when the door opened but his expression sobered when he saw who had walked in.

"Nice to see you, too," Alfie scoffed sarcastically. He fell onto his bed and closed his brown eyes, waiting for the darkness and dreamlessness to overcome him.

"Where were you?" Charlie asked, closing his laptop.

"Out."

"Okay, where's Jerome?"

"Out."

"Where are The Beatles?"

"Out."

"Okay, dude, what's up?"

"Nothing, can you just let me sleep?"

Charlie shrugged even though Alfie couldn't see him and he lay back in his pillows, arms behind his head. As his eyes drifted closed, his thoughts wondered off to Stevie and how he'd blown her off. He frowned and got out of his position, hurrying out of the room to the stairs. He crept up the creaky boards and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that Victor wasn't in his office. He slid into the girl's corridor and knocked gently on Stevie's door.

Nina answered with tired eyes and she smiled politely at Charlie, though to him it looked strained.

"Can I talk to Stevie?"

"Sorry, Charlie, she's sleeping." The American yawned.

"Okay, well, if she wakes up, tell her that I'd like to talk to her. She can come in and wake me up or whatever at anytime."

"Yeah, sure, I'll let her know."

"Thanks. Night."

"Good night," she said softly and shut the door.

* * *

Amber rubbed Mara's shoulder comfortingly and let her shake with quiet sobs. They sat in the common room while the others were asleep. Victor hadn't shown up to order them to bed yet and Amber was glad. She wanted to comfort her friend without getting interrupted and she couldn't do that in their rooms when the others were resting.

"Amber, what would you do if Alfie was the one kidnapped?" Mara asked, sniffling, tear stains glimmering in the light above them.

"I probably would be running around like a chicken with my head cut off." the blonde shrugged.

"What?" Mara looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, filled with wondering and a hint of amusement.

"I heard Stevie say it once, I don't really know what she meant by it."

Mara let out a combination of a sob and a chuckle.

"He'll be alright, Mars, I promise. You heard Alfie; he said that Jerome wouldn't have gone unless he had a good reason. So, if he left with Rufus, that means that Alfie might be right, Rufus could have threatened to hurt you or Poppy, maybe even both of you."

"You're right. Jerome would do anything to protect Poppy—"

"And you. Don't forget that Jerome's like, head over heels in love with you." Amber sighed dreamily.

"I'll know it for sure when he says it. Now, let's get to bed so we can wake up early tomorrow. Rufus could contact us anytime tomorrow. I want to know Jerome is okay as soon as possible."

"What are you two doing, get to bed!" Victor stormed in, waving his hands in a shooing motion.

"Victor, you ought to be ashamed of yourself. Mara is suffering from a broken heart. And you have the nerve to come in here and yell at her." Amber frowned at the man and led Mara out of the room, holding back a giggle when she heard Victor's sputtering.

* * *

Stevie hugged her legs to her chest, resting her forehead against her knees. The warehouse she, Patricia and Jerome were in was cold, dark and damp. She could really see anything, but her eyes had adjusted to the darkness. Jerome was a few feet away from her to her right. Every few seconds he would drag his fingers through his hair in frustration. Patricia was across from Stevie, curled up just like her. Each of them had different thoughts running through their heads.

Stevie still couldn't get the voices, the laughter, and the grins – all of it, out of her head. It echoed and grew louder by each passing second. She tried to push it away but it was too hard, she couldn't build up the courage or the mental strength to do it.

Jerome's thoughts were of regret. He regretted never telling Mara that he loved her, even though he might get out of there within days. Rufus wouldn't hold them too long. He would use them as his secret weapons for a few days and then let them go.

Patricia, for the first time, was thinking about someone else, other than herself and Eddie and the others. She was thinking about Stevie. She had been in such pain and Patricia had to pinch herself to keep from running across the room to hug her friend. Only a few people ever made her want to comfort them like that and Stevie was one of them, even though Patricia knew hardly anything about her. She didn't know what she had seen but she was going to find out.

"What was it that put you in so much pain, Stevie?" Patricia asked softly, green eyes looking up at the brunette.

Jerome nodded from the other side of the room but he stayed silent.

"I lived my biggest fear."

"Care to elaborate?" Jerome asked his voice hoarse.

"Being rejected, losing my friends, being alone. It's a stupid fear, I know, but I grew up hating the thought of never having anyone. In the vision I was living it out. Everyone at my old school, this school, my family, my friends, you guys, everyone was laughing and pointing and calling me stupid. I've never been the brightest crayon in the box but…I try, I try really hard to do something with my life. I just don't have the intelligence to do that. And I grew up being alone. My parents always focused on my sister and brother. I never had any friends, until junior high and then I met Mandy and Kelsey. They were outcasts and loners and we decided to be loners…together. I can't handle abandonment." Stevie sniffed and brushed her bangs out of her eyes.

"I know how you feel. My parents always liked Piper better because she was the gifted musician. I only know how to play the piano. Ooh, big deal. Who doesn't?" Patricia scoffed at herself.

"At least you guys have families." Jerome muttered.

Stevie and Patricia's gazes snapped to him as he stared at the floor.

"What did you just say?" Patricia asked.

"Don't pay any attention to me; I usually speak my mind when I'm in a dangerous situation. I don't bother to hide my feelings. I don't know why, I think it might be because I feel like I might die and everyone should know at least something about me."

"But, what about your dad and Poppy, they're your family right? And then you have your mum?"

Jerome groaned. "Now I've got to confess, you're not gonna let this go." he stood and moved closer to them but stayed more than a yard away from Stevie, sitting across from Patricia. "My mum sent me to school without my father's consent when I was five and later my mum had Poppy and my dad went to prison. He stayed there; they got a divorce and then she remarried. She never came back for me. I've been staying at Anubis House since I was five. The first time I ever saw Poppy was when she first came to school. I'm not going to tell you everything; that was just a summary of the first few years of my life."

Patricia stared at him with wide eyes while Stevie gaped at him.

"Jerome, gosh, I didn't know. When I called you a cold, heartless, selfish jerk that time, I didn't—"

"Trix, water under the bridge; now, rules: no one speaks of this, don't talk about it, and don't give me your pity – I hate that." the blonde told them in a firm voice.

"Jeez, man, you have lived one heck of a hard life. But, at least you get to see your sister whenever you want, and your dad is out of prison, isn't he?" Stevie asked.

"Yeah, he—" Jerome's mouth clamped shut as Rufus walked into the warehouse.

"How are we feeling?" he smirked at them.

The teens stayed silent and he chuckled.

"Okay, who wants to leave?"

Their eyes deceived them.

"Then this is what I want you to do."

* * *

**You know the drill! Merry Christmas! I gotta go to my grandparents house so I can't make much of an A/N**

**I'll update as soon as I can!**

_**Whoever loves his discipline loves knowledge, but he who hates reproof is stupid. -Proverbs 12:1**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	29. House of Reappearance

**Alright, third update! I'm gonna work on the next chapter later today. My mom is yelling at me, so I don't know when I'll get to work on it...**

* * *

"Hey, have you guys seen Stevie?" Charlie asked, walking into the dining room the next morning. He had been searching around the house for the past twenty minutes. "Because either she's going everywhere I just went, she's invisible or she's not here."

"I haven't seen her; she wasn't in our room when Nina and I woke up." Amber shrugged.

"If you see her, tell her I want to talk to her. I bet she's avoiding Me." he muttered to himself, slipping out of the house.

"Has anyone heard anything from Rufus?" Nina asked once only Sibuna was in the room.

Everyone shook their heads somberly. Mara looked at her food and took a deep breath. She stood and Amber and Joy followed suit.

"I think we should do everything we normally do. We go to school and come back, like we always do." Mara said softly, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"She's right; let's get to school; we don't want to be late." Nina said and they all left.

* * *

After getting their books, they head to one of the many classes they all had together. Charlie was walking up to the door as they neared the History room. He opened the door with a hard expression but it turned into relief as he stepped in.

"There you are." He sighed.

Sibuna looked at each other before running to the room. There, sitting in their normal seats, were Jerome, Patricia and Stevie. They all looked up and Stevie smiled hesitantly at Charlie.

"Hey…how's it going…?" she mumbled.

"I wanted to talk to you," he told her, running a hand through his black hair.

"Um, okay." She shrugged.

"Can we meet up after school, maybe class? I've wanted to talk to you ever since last night. When's the soonest time you can be alone?"

"After class is fine," she replied and motioned to the seat next to her. He took it willingly and without hesitation.

"Jerome," Mara was at his side in a minute and he wrapped her up in a hug, holding her tight and burying his face in her neck. "How'd you get away? What happened? Are you okay, did…did Rufus hurt you?" she asked quietly.

"Can we talk about this later?" he asked.

Mara nodded and hugged him again, breathing in his scent of chocolate and cologne.

"Yacker, I want to talk to you later, can you meet me behind the school after class?" Eddie whispered, pulling her into a hug.

Patricia pulled back. "Yes, please." She said softly and kissed his cheek.

Eddie watched her for a second. She never did that, especially in public. As he took a seat next to her, she took his hand and entwined their fingers. When he tried to lock gazes with her, she just turned and avoided all contact except for their tangled hands.

* * *

Jerome left the classroom, Mara close behind him and once they were in the hallway, he pulled her down to a deserted classroom, shutting and locking the door. He turned to her and gripped her face in his pale hands, crashing his lips into hers.

"I missed you so much." He said huskily, hugging her close to him.

"Jerome, I'd love to be with you right now but, class is going to start in a few minutes." Mara said shyly, not caring about the class at all.

"No, right now, it's just you and me, alone; no one else in the world. I don't want to think about anything, I just want to be with you." he told her, moving around the teacher's desk and sitting in the office chair, pulling Mara into his lap.

A blush rose to her tan cheeks and Jerome's lips twitched into a smile that always appeared at the sight of Mara's adorable blush. She put an arm around his neck and a hand on his chest while his arms tightened around her waist.

"You're so gorgeous," he whispered.

"Jerome—"

"I love you." he stated.

Mara's brown eyes snapped to his and he swallowed.

"You don't need to say it back, I know it's really soon but…I've waited so long for you to say yes to going out with me. Getting kidnapped, while dating you, it changed everything and I don't want to lose you. I wanted you to know that—"

"I love you," she finished.

Jerome's breathing caught and he stared at the girl before him. "What did you just say?"

"I love you." she repeated, sincerity swimming in her dark orbs.

Jerome let out a laugh, happy and relieved, before kissing her gently.

* * *

"Hey," Charlie called to Stevie as she jogged down the school's steps.

She turned and smiled at him, turning the corner of the building. She tossed a glance over her shoulder at the woods behind them and then settled in front of Charlie.

"I'm sorry," they said together.

Charlie chuckled. "That's the first time we've ever done that. I don't want you to apologize, Stevie; I understand that you were late and you forgot. I just want to know what made you forget, were you with someone…"

"Well—"

Charlie took a step away from her. Stevie paused and moved closer to him.

"I was with Nina and Fabian and Amber and Patricia and Alfie and Jerome and Mara and Eddie and Joy. I wasn't with any just one guy, if that's what you're thinking. Did you think I was? Did you think I was cheating on you?" it was Stevie's turn to take s step back.

"No, I just thought—" he advanced.

"I'm not a cheater, or a boyfriend stealer, or whatever stupid rumor you heard about me." Stevie said angrily.

"I didn't hear any rumors about you. And I didn't think you were cheating on me…just the guy you were dating—"

"I'm not dating anyone!" the brunette growled.

"You're dating me," Charlie pointed out with a smile.

"Not anymore." Stevie said through clenched teeth.

Charlie's smile dropped and he grabbed for her hand as she began to stalk away. He pulled her into his chest and walked forward and until her back was pressed up against the school's brick wall.

"Stevie, please, listen to me for a second. Please don't break up with me. I really like you, I'm-I'm falling for you, and trust me, that has never happened before. I don't want to break up. I don't want to avoid each other. I want to be able to hug you and kiss you and hold you without being called a creep. Please, don't break up with me. I guess, I just created the whole cheating thing so that I could have a reason for you always disappearing so that I didn't think you and I were never going to go anywhere. I—"

"You're an idiot." Stevie stated, cutting his rant short.

"That's the Stevie I know and love," Charlie grinned, ignoring the insult.

A light blush crowded the American's lightly tanned cheeks and she pulled him in by his collar, pressing her lips to his.

* * *

Patricia shrieked as she was pulled behind the building and pushed against the wall.

"Hey, hey, it's just me," Eddie whispered, worried, looking into her green eyes with his intently.

Patricia sighed in relief and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him close to her. His arms slithered around her waist, surprise and confusion written all over his face. She tucked her head into his neck and took a deep breath. She wanted to remember that smell for the rest of her life.

He was her first kiss, first _real _boyfriend, and first love. He took so many of her firsts, and that didn't matter anymore. It was all going to end and she couldn't stop the tear that leaked from her closed eyes. It dripped onto his shirt and she prayed he hadn't felt it. Pulling away, she pecked him lightly on the lips.

"Patricia? What's wrong?" Eddie demanded.

She took a deep breath and stepped as far away from him as she could, and stared into his green eyes. They were filled with worry, confusion and regret.

She knew he regretted letting her get kidnapped in the first place, he hadn't gone with her, and now, she was regretting ever going after Stevie too.

* * *

**Ooooohhh...I love this chapter! Jerome finally admitted that he loves Mara! I hope y'all liked this chapter!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

_**For God so loved the world that he gave his one and only Son, that whoever believes in him shall not perish but have eternal life. For God did not send his Son into the world to condemn the world, but to save the world through him. -John 3:16-17**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	30. House of Breaking

**I hope y'all can survive this chapter without hating my guts forever...**

* * *

"Wait, Patricia!" Eddie was at her side in an instant, gripping her elbow and pulling her around to look her in the eye. He was greeted with a cold glare. "What did I do? I'm sorry; please tell me how to fix this."

"No, I'm sorry; this just isn't going to work out." she shrugged.

"But, you and I worked so hard to get this relationship to work out. I was your first boyfriend, your first kiss, your first love – you said you loved Me." he accused.

His heart pounded in his chest at an unsteady beat. His stomach was in knots and he felt like his heart was just ripped out of his chest and cut into a thousand pieces. He forced the lump growing in his throat down and tugged her closer, tucking a strand of her auburn hair behind her ear, leaning into her.

"No, Eddie, stop." she jerked away from me and he grabbed for her again.

"Patricia, I don't understand, why are you—?"

"Stop! Knock it off, it's over, deal with it. I don't want to see you anymore." She snarled.

Eddie stumbled back as if she had slapped him. But she might as well have, or pushed him into the pit of spikes in the tunnels. She just said the one thing that terrified him more than never hearing her annoying British yack or losing her to Rufus or losing her to any guy for that matter. She just said she didn't want to _see_ him, which meant she didn't want to talk to him. And she really was breaking up with him.

Patricia shook her arm out of his grip and stalked away, tears gathering in her eyes. She had left him standing there, in the middle of the school yard, heartbroken. She couldn't get his hurt, broken and betrayed expression out of her mind. She didn't want him to feel like that; she wanted him to feel happy, to not have a single worry in the world. And that world just crashed down on him. She couldn't help the movement to look back, and when she did she found him gone.

She ran to the side of the school and sat in the grass, back against the wall. Her tears spilled down her cheeks and she brought her knees up to her chest. Biting her lip, she pushed out the proud, evil chuckle she heard in the woods beside her. She knew Rufus and Senkhara had seen the whole thing, but she couldn't bring herself to glare at them. They'd made her do that, but she couldn't handle it.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"Okay, now that you three are back, let's get down to the tunnels and finish the task." Nina held the bookcase open. "Wait, where's Eddie and Stevie?"

Patricia's head dropped and her eyes studied the library's wooden floor. Eddie hadn't left his bedroom all day, according to Fabian. She felt awful, and he probably felt worse.

"Eddie's feeling a bit under the weather." Jerome spoke up, giving Patricia's shoulder a discreet and comforting squeeze. "And Stevie is on a date with Charlie."

"Well, we don't want to do this without them, they were so excited." Amber protested.

"We might not be able to do it without Eddie anyway, let's just try." Joy pleaded.

"Alright," Nina sighed after a minute of thought.

Sibuna filed into the tunnel and as Patricia passed Jerome and Mara, she gave him a small thanking smile. He sent her a reassuring wink in return and motioned for his girlfriend to go after Patricia and before him.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"So, where were you?" Charlie asked, taking a bite of his slice of Meat Lover's pizza.

He and Stevie sat in the common room watching anything they found on TV. Stevie was channel flipping while eating two pieces of pizza, one on top of the other, while texting both Mandy and Kelsey. Charlie's arm was casually draped across the back of the couch beside Stevie while she leaned against his side, combat boots propped up on the arm of the sofa.

They were comfortable that way; Stevie used him as a pillow while Charlie just liked that she didn't have a problem with the position they were in. To anyone else, it looked like they were in love while really they were just using each other. Stevie was warm and her constant scoffs at the stupid shows made him chuckle, which would give her a 'back massage', as she said.

"Oh, um, I was a little under the weather. I'm fine now, don't worry." The brunette waved it off.

"Okay, listen," he took the TV remote from her and switched it off, preparing for her outburst.

"Hey! I was watching that!" she protested, straightening and turning to look at him. He reached out and pulled her back into his side. She huffed in annoyance but didn't move; she just crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "What do you want? You ruined a perfectly good date."

"We weren't even socializing." Charlie pointed out.

"Exactly," she sighed.

With a roll of his eyes, he chuckled and placed a kiss on her head. "I want to know more about you. We're dating now and I'd like to know a little more about my girlfriend."

"Alright," she turned, crossed her legs and rested her elbows on her knees, arching a brown eyebrow at him. "What do you wanna know?"

"Tell me about…your family." He suggested, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, my parents got divorced when I was seven but then got back together after about a year. My mom and I have a pretty good relationship and we like to laugh randomly about random stuff. My dad and I don't have the best relationship, but it's not terrible. Like I said, I have a perfect older sister and a perfect little brother. My sister, Samantha, is in college, studying for her teaching degree. While my brother, Liam, is the 'sweetest little boy in the whole entire world'. He can say, do and get anything he wants, cause when he looks up at you with those big brown eyes, you turn to mush at his feet and in seconds he has you wrapped around his stupid, little, stinking, baby finger!" she takes a deep breath to calm her anger but her right eye gently twitched. "I swear he was bitten by a radioactive Puss 'n Boots."

Charlie bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing.

"What?" she asked, her tone was low and dangerous.

He let out a quiet chuckle and shook his head. "Nothing—"

"No, seriously, what?" her bright blue eyes darkened into a cold glare.

"You're beautiful," his laughing ceased and he smiled at her.

Stevie stood up abruptly and Charlie reached out and took her hand, bringing her back down to sit next to him. He entwined their fingers and pulled her back into his side again. She pushed off him and looked him up at him, coming eye to eye with his green orbs twinkling with the spark she'd seen many times in the eyes of her other male housemates when they looked at their girlfriends.

She swallowed and licked her lips. "Tell me about your family."

His dark eyebrows rose as he took a deep breath and he fell back in the old sofa cushions, keeping their hands connected.

"Well, my dad owns some pretty big companies here in England, so I'm pretty loaded." He smirked.

"I'm sure," she drawled with an eye roll.

"I'm an only child because my mum died of heart cancer when I was three." Stevie's eyes widened and she opened her mouth but he cut her off. "It's okay, I barely knew her. I was basically raised by my grandparents. I have one cousin that I never see and all I did when I grew up was eat, sleep, go to school, watch TV and hang out with friends. I had a pretty boring life for a rich kid."

"'Kay, got it. Now, time to sleep." Stevie grinned and got up again, stepping over his legs and running a hand through her straight hair.

"Stevie, what's wrong?" Charlie called, shooting out of his seat and following her out of the room.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong." She scoffed, pausing briefly on the steps.

"Yes there is; you left a half eaten pizza in there. What is it?" he climbed the stairs until he was one step below her, eyes now level.

She turned around and she frowned. "Your mom died."

"Yeah, and? I'm over it, I get that it was her time."

"But, I had just told you about my relationship with my mom and you don't even have one."

"Stevie, I'm fine with that. I'm glad you and your mom have good relationship. I don't want you to think that you can't tell me things due to my past. But, I know the real reason you're running off. You got uncomfortable. I get that. It would have been difficult for you to comfort me if I got upset. Am I right? Of course I am. I probably would have acted the same way, cracked a stupid joke and then moved on to the next subject. Please, don't run away from me like that." he pleaded.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't." Charlie shook his head and then brought it closer to hers.

"Stevie – oh, sorry, didn't mean to interrupt." Nina froze in the doorway, causing the others behind her to run into each other.

Despite having been interrupted, Charlie snickered at them as they tried to regain their balance before they fell. He took a deep breath and pecked his girlfriend on the cheek quickly before jogging down the last few steps and waltzed back into the common room.

"What is it?" Stevie sighed, walking down the steps calmly. She ran over her teeth in frustration but kept her expression uncaring.

"We need you and Eddie. The mks staff didn't work for Nina. Can you go get him for us?" Alfie asked.

"No."

"What; why not?" Joy questioned, eyebrows drawing together.

"'Cause he's not leaving his room." she replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why?" Fabian wondered.

"Patricia broke up with him, he's heartbroken. Trust me, I know. He's got a hoagie on his bedside table that he hasn't touched. A hoagie! Have you met Eddie? My heart is breaking; he's one of my best buds." She sighed, hand on her heart.

Everyone's heads snapped around to look at Patricia with surprised looks.

"You broke up with Eddie?" Amber gasped.

Patricia just looked at the floor and stayed silent.

"Oh, cheese, I'm sorry; did they not know? I thought everyone knew. I didn't know it was a secret! Sorry, Trix—"

"It's alright, Stevie, don't worry about it." Patricia shrugged.

"Well, if he won't leave his room, how are we supposed to finish the next task?" Nina questioned the group.

"We wait until he gets over it?" Jerome shrugged.

"Dude, you of all people should know, he won't just 'get over it'." Alfie said pointedly.

His friend sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He kissed Mara's hair quickly and brushed past the others. "I'll be back."

He knocked on Eddie's door and entered without waiting for Eddie's answer, knowing he wouldn't.

The room didn't look any different than it usually did. It was cramped just like his and Alfie's since Charlie was there, just like Mick was staying in this room. Fabian's things were still neat and tidy, books stacked on his desk and his bed made, dirty clothes in the laundry bin in the corner of the room. Mick's section was less tidy, cluttered with sports gear and a few pairs of socks on the poorly made bed. But it wasn't as bad as Eddie's. The American's was crowded with dirty clothes and dirty dishes with old food that had something growing on top of that something that was growing on those plates of half eaten sandwiches and pancakes.

Jerome didn't take time to figure out how Fabian and Mick lived with him, he just stood there for a second, watching the other blonde lay on his bed. His face was buried in his pillow and arms were stretched across the bed. He was still wearing his school uniform and Jerome wondered if he was even remotely comfortable.

Jerome looked at the floor for a second and pursed his lips. He then opened his mouth and brought his head up. His eyes widened.

* * *

**Oooohhh...heehee, I'm excited for the next chapter! I'll get to work on that as soon as I can. **

**Yep, that's right y'all. "REVIEW" is now my linebreak for a few chapters until y'all can get it through your thick skulls that I can take any form of review! Sorry, that thick skull thing was outa line. **

**But, anyway...yeah, REVIEW!**

**I forgot to ask you guys this in Chapter 28: House of Confessions; have you guys ever seen a chicken running around with its head cut off? It's actually pretty funny, and weird, and g****ross...but mostly funny. Let me know, because if you haven't, I'll most likely put up a link on my profile, cuz y'all know I'll just have to do that!**

**Who else likes farting green goo?**

**Fun Fact: If you hold a Slinky (any size will work) to your ear and hit the other end against concrete, a table or your hand, it sounds like a fight scene in Stars Wars? **

**^^True cheeze^^**

**Ever heard of Andy Biersack or Ashley Purdy? Look up on Google Images, type in one of their names and add shirtless, and review - telling me on a scale from 1 to 1,000 how hot you think they are. Trust me on this. If you don't think either of them are hot or insanely SEXY, then something's wrong with you and you're dead to me. No, I'm kidding, that'll just prove that you and I don't have the same taste in guys.**

_**Therefore, my brothers and sisters, you whom I love and long for, my joy and crown, stand firm in the Lord in this way, dear friends! -Philippians 4:13**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	31. House of Meeting

**Yay, new chapter!**

* * *

The pillow hit him square in the face and he scowled.

"Ow!" he sent him a glare. Even though it was a pillow, it still stung when it hit his nose roughly with whatever was between that pillow and pillow case.

"Shut up." Eddie grumbled, falling back on the bed.

"Dude, sit up." Jerome rolled his eyes.

"No."

"Come on, what's wrong?"

"What do you think?" Eddie snapped.

"You don't know what heartbreak is, man. Not until the girl you've been in love with since you first met her, that's five straight years, doesn't know you exist for three and turns you down for your ex-friend for two. Trust me, that's heartbreak." He sighed, taking a seat on Fabian's clean bed.

"You, Mara and Mick," Eddie mumbled knowingly, staring at the wall, away from Jerome's piercing gaze.

"Yeah, so don't say you know heartbreak."

"You don't get it." Eddie snarled, voice breaking. He forced himself up and ran a hand through his blonde hair. His eyes were brimmed red and he had a heartbroken scowl playing on his lips. He licked his lips and started speaking again, eyes watering. "Imagine, if Mara broke up with you and then when you tried to fix whatever you did, she said she never wanted to see you again."

Even though it didn't happen, Jerome's heart wrenched painfully. If Mara had said that he most likely would be in the same position as Eddie. He felt guilt weigh on his shoulders. Just because he wasn't strong enough to take care of Poppy and Mara at the same time, Stevie was in pain because of her biggest fear and Patricia's relationship with Eddie hadn't fallen apart. Sighing, Jerome stood and headed for the door.

"Keep your chin up," which was all he could say as he left the room.

"Well, is he coming?" Nina asked hopefully.

"He needs to get dressed, take a very much needed shower, wash his face a little, comb his hair out, maybe eat something, take some vitamins and then he'd be out. But he's not doing any of that and he's not coming out." he added when they sighed in relief.

They groaned and Joy hit his arm, glaring at him.

"So, anyway, yeah," he nodded, stuffing his hands in his trouser's front pockets.

As the others dispersed, Jerome took out his phone and sent a quick text to Stevie and Patricia to meet him in the kitchen that night. Patricia and Stevie shared a knowing glance with each other from across the room and nodded, agree with Jerome.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

"Fabian, did you know about their break up?" Nina asked, sitting on her bed with an exhausted sigh.

"No, I thought he was just feeling ill. He didn't want to talk to me about it, so I just assumed." The brunette shrugged, taking a seat next to her.

"What are we going to do?"

"It'll be okay; we always come out on top. I'm sure that eventually, he'll get out of his rut and we can finish the task." He took her hand and entwined their fingers. Her cheeks tinted a light pink and he was surprised he hadn't blushed.

"Hey, Nina, can I borrow your History notes…?" Joy asked, walking into the room.

She froze, her hand tightening on the knob. She awkwardly looked at their hands, tucking a strand of brown hair behind her ear. Nina nodded and pulled her hand out of Fabians grip to get her History notebook out of her book bag. Giving a silent thank you to Nina once the book was in her possession, she left the room.

Once in the hallway, she scratched her eyebrow and took a deep breath through her nose. Though she was nowhere near liking Fabian, there was still a small hole in her heart that will always be open for him. She was hoping that Mick could fill that void though. She made her way to her room, dropped the notes on her bed, put a happy smile on her pretty face and skipped down the steps to her boyfriend's room.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

Patricia opened an eye and looked at her sleeping roommates. Once certain that they weren't awake, she crept out of her bed and tiptoed out of the room. Stevie was leaving her room as well and Patricia followed her to the door to the stairwell. Peaking out, they noticed that Victor wasn't in his office and made their way to the common room. Stevie silently noted that he was rarely in his room anymore. When they got to the room, seated in one of the arm chairs, was Jerome. Before they could make their presence known, he acknowledged them and motioned for them to take seat in one of the many chairs. Sitting as close to him as possible, Patricia in the arm chair next to his and Stevie on the arm of the sofa, Jerome clasped his hands in front of him and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.

His blonde hair was, as usual, done up perfectly and looked as if he had just combed through it. His baggy, dark red sweatshirt complimented him nicely and made him look a shade paler. His icy eyes seemed to have hardened, and behind them was wariness, they glowed in the low light and from the fear that he now felt comfortable to show around them. He was the first to speak, since Patricia and Stevie didn't know what to say. His voice was low and calm.

"First, Trixie, I want you to talk to Sweetie and—" He was about to continue when she cut him off.

"No, I can't do that. It was hard enough to break up with him; I can't try to convince him to go down into the tunnels and finish the task. Get Stevie to do it, he'll listen to her." Patricia shook her head, thumbs fiddling in her lap.

Jerome opened his mouth to retort but thought better of it and turned to Stevie. "Don't give Rufus any more information; I don't want you to betrayed Sibuna anymore. Don't worry about Mara and Poppy and the fear thing, I'll take care of it. I've betrayed them before, I can do it again."

"Dude, you don't have to—" she started but when she saw the warning look in his eyes she nodded and stood, making her way out of the room and up the stairs.

"Patricia, I want you to get back together with Eddie." He whispered, shifting in his seat to look into her shimmering green eyes.

"I can't do that, Mara and Poppy—" she started, sucking in a sharp breath.

"Like I said, I'll handle it. All three of us have worked with him before but I know more of his secrets and tricks. Plus, I've got a few up my sleeve as well. Trix," he sank down off the chair to his knees in front of her. "You should have seen him. I could barely even look at him. He's so in love with you. And if you're wondering how I know this; I've seen that face millions of times in the mirror; he's slowly dying. That's the kind of love I have when it comes to Mara. She is my life source, without her, I am nothing. It's the same with you and Eddie. I'm the cause of this; I'm causing his pain, and yours and Stevie's, and I'm sorry. I've got this massive feeling of guilt, weighing on my shoulders. Forget about the threats; I'll take care of it all. I promise you." he said softly.

Patricia could feel it. The sobs trekking up her throat, the tears building in her eyes, they were choking and burning. She was, for the first time in her life, breaking down in front of Jerome. Patricia Williamson was breaking in front of Jerome Clarke. And without another word, her trust for him growing steadily faster, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her, crying into his shoulder. His arms wrapped around her waist, one hand rubbing her lower back soothingly and the other playing with the ends of her auburn hair.

Jerome placed a kiss on the side of her hair and moved back. Giving the single braid on the left side of her face a tug, he stood. He received a small smile for the one he gave her and winked quickly before leaving the room.

Patricia tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. It had been a long time since the two of them had hung out as friends. He, she and Alfie had been good friends during their first few years there and when Joy had come into the picture, she left their circle of pranksters. Then it was just Lewis and Clarke. She had felt bad but they had seemed fine with her leaving. But what had just happened between them told her that he missed her as one of his best friends. It made her feel guilty again but then she smiled. Their friendship was slowly building up again and it made her feel better.

She took a deep breath and she got out of the chair, padding out of the room and down the boys hallway. Without knocking, she pushed Eddie's boarding room door open. She poked her head into the room and her eyes landed on Eddie. He laid there in his school uniform, hair messy, sticking up every which way. He was sleeping, breathing slow and calm. He had a frown on his face, which was unusual. When she had seen him sleep before he always had a small smirk playing on his lips.

She crept closer to him and squatted down until her face was level with his. His face twisted painfully and she swallowed, watching him closely. He mumbled something unintelligible and shifted a little before settling on his back. Deciding to let him sleep and talk to him tomorrow, she straightened.

"Patricia."

She looked down at Eddie as his hand enveloped hers, keeping her from moving.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry," she whispered, crouching down again.

He opened his mouth to reply.

"Please take me back." she stopped him from speaking.

"Me take you back? Are you kidding me?" he grabbed her face and pulled her down to him, crashing his chapped lips into hers.

"Can we talk?" she asked, pulling barely a centimeter away from him.

"Absolutely, hold on a second, let me change, and take a shower." He added after a second.

She left the room and less than five minutes later he was pulling her down the hallway to the common room, dressed in blue pajama pants and a white t-shirt, hair wet and flopping over his forehead. He sat down on the sofa and pulled her down to sit next to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in the smell of her watermelon shampoo.

"Eddie, I'm sorry I broke up with you."

"It's fine. Just don't do it again please." He sighed, kissing her shoulder. He pulled back and looked her in the eye. "Why did you in the first place though?"

"Rufus made me. He told me that he would hurt Mara and Poppy if I didn't."

Anger flashed across his eyes. "But why?"

"Because he knew it would affect you and your focus on the mystery. And he was right. The mks staff doesn't work for Nina; you're the only one that can finish the task."

"Got it, we'll go down there tomorrow. But right now…"

"You want to be with me, I know." she rolled her eyes with a smile playing on her lips.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "I love you, Yacker."

"I love you too, Weasel." She whispered into his shoulder.

* * *

**Hope y'all enjoyed that! I like the Patrome friendship. I've got some new one-shots up so check those out! And I have a contest that is for a Jara fanfic I'm working on. It's gonna start on the sixth so you need to let me know if you wanna have a go; check it out!**

**I'm working on new stuff, keep an eye out for it! I don't know when I'll get the next chapter for this though!**

**REVIEW!**

**_Therefore, having put away falsehood, let each one of you speak the truth with his neighbor, for we are members one of another. -Ephesians 4:25_**

**LOVE Y'ALL!**

**-Rachel**


	32. House of Punishment

**Happy New Year! Now, I need to go to bed, my dog is afraid of fireworks... :(**

* * *

She trekked through the brush, pushing branches out of her way. Her normally bright eyes were dull and her flawless face was showing signs of many restless nights. She ran a hand through her dark hair as the clearing came into view. Stopping at the edge, she gritted her teeth, fear and anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"I didn't think you'd come." Rufus confessed, advancing out of the shadows.

"I keep my promises." She snapped.

"Well…?" he prompted.

"Eddie is the only one that can use the mks staff, which should open a door or something that will lead to the next task or the treasure. The treasure is supposed to be King Tut's crown." She spilled over, cupping her elbow.

"When is the next time you're going back into the tunnels?"

"It's supposed to be tonight if Patricia gets back together with Eddie." She shrugged.

"She can't—"

"She has to. You want to prevent them from ever getting anywhere with the mystery, but you won't get anywhere without Eddie. You can't do that if you want the crown—"

"I don't want the crown. I want the elixir."

"You don't know if the crown has any magical powers. Maybe, that will help you live forever just by wearing it?" she suggested.

"Get me more information on that crown." he ordered, blue eyes flashing.

"It's not that easy, these things we find have hardly any information on them. I can't—"

"Do you need persuasion?" his eyebrows raised questionably.

"What do you mean?" she took a step away from him warily.

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve. One in particular that is valuable to very many people at the school." he said vaguely.

She opened her mouth to accuse him but he spoke again, backing out of the clearing and into the dark shadows of the early morning.

"Get me that information."

Taking a deep breath, frown plastered on her face, she moved away from the spot she was standing in and made her way through the woods, destination; Anubis House.

* * *

"Yo!" Eddie grinned, hopping into the dining room.

"Someone's in a good mood." Joy chuckled, moving away from him before the food on her plate jumped onto her shirt, due to his randomly flailing arms.

"Well, duh." He rolled his eyes.

"So, are you feeling up to going down to the tunnels tonight?" Nina asked, excitement in her green eyes.

"'Course," he shrugs.

"What got you out of that slump?" Mick asked, stuffing a folded pancake into his mouth.

"What slump?" Eddie asked nonchalantly as Patricia walked into the room.

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pecked her lips before grabbing a glass of orange juice and taking his seat between Mick and Fabian.

"That's why." Mara smiled, sipping her water.

"Yeah, Peddie's back together!" Amber squealed, clapping her hands daintily.

"Yep, yep, yippee; who's gonna walk with me? Trix and Clarke? Great, awesome, let's go." Stevie grumbled, walking out of the house.

Patricia looked up at the brunette as she left the room and looked at Jerome. Giving a shrug, he went back to his breakfast.

"I'll see you guys later." Charlie sighed, standing.

After he left the room, Patricia turned to Jerome and smiled.

"Thank you, Slimeball; I appreciate your relationship advice."

"No problem, Trixie, but don't get used to it, I'm not cut out for the Relationship Guru position in this house." He shrugged, shoveling a last spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Wait, what?" Amber cut in.

"But you're so good at it, Jerry." Eddie protested with a teasing smile. "Better than Amber, actually; you've got experience in our problem."

"Wait, _what_?" Amber repeated, louder.

"Jerome helped us out with the whole breaking up thing. We worked it all out and that's why we're together. Peddie wouldn't exist without Jerome." Patricia grinned, sending a quick wink the blonde's way.

Jerome nearly flinched under Amber's cold glare and jerked his head, fringe flipping away from his eyes for only a moment. "Yeah, Amber, I got them back together so you can finish their scrapbook." He returned Patricia's wink and stood with his bowl, heading into the kitchen with a casual whistle.

Patricia's eyes went wide and she glared after him.

"You're right, thanks, Jerome!" Amber sighed and took out her camera. "Smile!"

Mick looked up with a mouth full of bacon and gave a closed mouth smile while Eddie and Patricia frowned at her in annoyance.

* * *

Jerome swallowed and inched closer to the wall, looking over his shoulder every few seconds to make sure no one was following him. As he made it to the edge, he was pulled by the collar of his shirt, to the other side and pushed up against the wall.

"Information," Rufus demanded in a low, threatening voice.

"We're going into the tunnels tonight; I'll get as much information as I can about whatever this mks staff and treasure is then. Meanwhile, Victor still hasn't perfected the elixir, this I know for a fact. He's never in his office now and I know he's putting all of his effort into trying to finish it." Jerome relayed, pushing his fear down and the psychopath away from him.

"I want you to find out how far he's into making the elixir and anything else you can uncover and get to me. Go through his things as soon as possible." Rufus ordered.

"You got it." Jerome nodded and walked away from him, slipping back out into the school yard as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"By the way, Jerome, in case you think about skipping out on details in the future, I have a bit of an insurance policy."

Jerome froze in his steps and he turned around to face Rufus with a cold glare, fear evident behind his blue eyes. "What do you mean?"

Rufus gave him a once over. "You know, you and Poppy really do look so much alike."

Jerome's eyes widened, fright tugging at him. "What did you do to her." he demanded, trying to keep his voice from breaking.

"Nothing. Yet. Make sure you get me that information." He reminded and disappeared into the shadows.

Jerome's breathing quickened and it took him only a moment for his brain to register what he'd just said. Taking off in a sprint, he raced to Poppy's boarding house, Thoth. He ran up the steps, ignoring the cries from the young girls that he zoomed past. He flung Poppy's door open and his icy eyes darkened with anger. Poppy's side of the room was as neat as always. It looked completely untouched. He turned to her roommate, Lacey, who stared at him wide eyed for a moment.

"Yes, Jerome, how can I help you?" she asked shyly, tucking a strand of her dark brown hair behind her ear.

"Is Poppy here?" he asked quickly, advancing to grip her shoulders in his hands, fear growing in the pit of his stomach.

"No, I haven't seen her since History, I thought she might have gotten sick but she wasn't here when I got here after school." she shook her head, frantically, a deep crimson dying her tan cheeks.

"Thanks, Lace," he sighed, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

Lacey almost swooned as her brown eyes followed his every move. He moved around in worry, shuffling through her drawers and her wardrobe and under her bed. She always thought he was cute and Poppy always teased her for it, and she knew he was dating Mara, the gorgeous genius that was in his year living in his house, but she couldn't help fantasying about—

"Lacey, when she comes back, tell her to find me, I need to talk to her it's urgent." His low voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

And then he was gone.

Lacey sighed and looked away from the door he'd just bounded through. She looked at Poppy's side of the room, something shiny catching her eye. Her charm bracelet. The bracelet Jerome had given her the beginning of her second year at this school, she never went anywhere without it. Something wasn't right.

* * *

**Yep, there ya have it. I'll have more Fabina soon! REVIEW!**

_**What then shall we say to these things? If God is for us, who can be against us? -Romans 8:31**_

**Love y'all!**

**-Rachel**


	33. House of Regret

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fabian looked up from the book and his blue eyes landed on Nina. Her eyes skimmed over the titles of the books on the shelves in the Frobisher library across the room. Every few books her face would light up with hope and she would take the book off the shelf, flit through it and then put it back in its place, disappointment written on her flawless face. He couldn't help but smile at her. But his smile turned down into a frown after a moment. He didn't like that she was stressing over the mystery, it made him feel like he couldn't help her. The information they'd found on everything was useless and he couldn't do much but read the same things over and over again. He realized he was staring when he saw her turn to him with a confused frown. He shook his head.

"Just thinking."

"About?" she asked with a sigh, giving up on the books on the shelves and went to one of the many window benches.

"The mystery, the artifacts, the task, you." he felt his cheeks burn lightly at the last part and silently cursed himself for letting it slip.

"Don't worry about the mystery and everything, Eddie's back on track and we're going into the tunnels tonight, everything will be fine." She assured him and moved on to the next bench when her search was uneventful in the last one.

"But still, who knows how far we have to go, we could be doing this for the rest of the year." He grumbled. He loved working on the mysteries, but only sometimes, and this time was one of the many times that he just wanted a normal life. "Maybe the rest of our lives…"

"I don't think it'll go on that long." Nina giggled, crouching down next to him and patting the stack of books to his left. "You finished with these?"

"Yeah, thank you." he smiled at her before leaning and pressing his lips to hers.

Pressing her lips together, a blush appearing on her cheeks, she smiled at him before ascending the spiral staircase to the second floor of the old library, books in hand.

* * *

"Excuse me," Lacey spoke up.

Eddie turned to her and arched an eyebrow as he gave her a once over. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where Jerome Clarke's room is?"

He watched her for a moment and then turned and pointed down the boy's hall. "Last door."

"Thank you," she smiled and followed his directions as he continued on his way into the living room.

"Does anyone know a short girl with brown hair?" he asked, plopping down next to Patricia on the couch as she flipped through a magazine.

"Yeah, Weasel, I know quite a few." She said sarcastically without looking up from the article.

"Well, one just went into Jerome's room. She was pretty cute." He sucked in a quick breath when Patricia jabbed her elbow into his ribs. "What? I'm just saying."

Alfie's eyebrows scrunched and he got up from his seat. He was glad that Mara wasn't in the room. If she had been, he wouldn't be able to go back and find out what was going on. Ever since Jerome and Mara started dating, he and Alfie rarely hung out, and this was the perfect time to talk to his friend without their girlfriends there or cutting in.

"Great, thanks, Lace, I'll see you around, yeah?" Jerome's voice said on the other side of the door. It sounded strained like he was trying to hold his emotions back.

"Um, yeah, bye, Jerome," Lacey murmured shyly.

The knob twisted and Alfie jumped back. The door opened to reveal the girl that had been in his best friend's room.

"Oh, hi, Alfie," Lacey whispered and she scurried down the hall and out the front door.

"Dude, I need to talk to you." Jerome pulled Alfie into his room.

Alfie looked back at the now closed door. Why had Lacey Morgan, of all people, been in his room? "What?" he asked.

"Rufus has Poppy."

"What? How? I just saw her yesterday!"

"I don't know, sometime when she was out of the school between classes." He explained, holding out his hand, Poppy's charm bracelet resting on his palm, each of the charms having a specific meaning that only the Clarke siblings knew. "Lacey found this in their room, she never leaves it anywhere, and she always wears it, Alfie."

"We need to tell the others, we'll get her back, don't worry, mate." he assured him, moving to the door, his heart going out for his friend. He really loved his sister and he never wanted anything to happen to her. And now, his biggest fear and worst enemy had her in the palm of his hand.

"No." he gripped his shoulder to stop him. "I don't want to risk him hurting her, or Mara. We can't tell them yet, let's wait awhile. Just until I figure out a plan." He pleaded when Alfie opened his mouth to protest.

"Fine, but we need to tell them soon. We can't keep this kind of secret from them, we're all part of Sibuna, mate, and Sibuna doesn't keep secrets from one another. We're keeping the secrets of Anubis House not the secrets of what's happened when the rest of us aren't around." And with that, Alfie Lewis left the room.

Jerome stared at the closed door. His friend was right; he shouldn't be keeping such big secrets from all of his friends, the only people he's willing to trust with his own safety. He never trusted anyone to take care of him, to make sure he didn't get hurt, to make sure he was safe, and now that he did, he didn't want to mess it up.

But he also didn't want to risk Poppy's safety. Poppy made him laugh and kept him from feeling like his family never loved him. They didn't always get along but they did when they needed to. He fell back on his bed and ran a hand over his face. Poppy's bracelet held tightly in his hand, the silver chain digging into his skin, most likely leaving marks. He regretted it. He regretted everything. He should have known that Rufus wouldn't keep his promise. He should have watched her and made sure she was safe.  
And maybe hired a body guard for her too. Just like Sibuna had been doing, he should have been by her side and taken turns with everyone else.

Jerome gritted his teeth. Rufus crossed a line and he wasn't going to allow him to get away with it. He wasn't going down without a fight.

* * *

**Review! **

_**Let the peace of Christ rule in your hearts, since as members of one body you were called to peace. And be thankful. -Colossians 3:15**_

**Love you guys!**

**-Rachel**


	34. House of Planning

**I'm back, y'all! Now, before we start this chapter, I wanted to say thank you to everyone that voted for this story on the HOA Wiki, cause it won! Yay! You guys are so incredible! So, please enjoy!**

* * *

For some reason, everything seemed to have moved in slow motion.

All is life Jerome would look at people and see them as if they were living the complete opposite of his life. If he was unhappy, scared or weak, everyone would be living perfect lives. It rarely came to where he was happy and no was as happy as he was. And right then, everyone's lives were better than his. Poppy was in the palm of Rufus' hand and he couldn't do anything about it. Well, not yet, anyway. Everyone seemed to be laughing and smiling and living without a care in the world.

But what he didn't realize was that, at the moment, many of them were dealing with their own problems. Most of them paled in comparison to his problem; they were just worrying about studying and projects and, for many of the girls, their hair. That is, except for his friends; his fellow Sibunas.

Nina was overly stressed about the mystery. She racked her brain for a reason that anyone would want the Egyptian artifact at the end of the tunnels. The Frobisher-Smythes had left no clue to that as far as Nina knew. She prayed that the mystery would progress soon, it was driving her insane.

Eddie, though ecstatic that he and Patricia were back together, he was starting to hear voices again. They were trying to tell him something, as they always were, but the voices in his head and the ones around him, cluttered together and it made his head throb.

Stevie's blue eyes darted everywhere at the end of the hallway, overlooking the students in that small area. All of her friends were scattered around it and she bit her lip. She was trying to make sure that no one saw her as she made her way out of the school building. She was about to do something she never thought she'd do. She was going to do research, in a library, with books. Yeah, she couldn't believe it herself. He was making her do it, and she had no choice but to do as he said. He had a secret weapon, an insurance policy, a promise that no one, that he had under his thumb, would double-cross him.

All four of them were planning; thinking up ideas that would help them with their problems.

* * *

"Hey, mate, how are you doing?" Alfie asked hesitantly, sitting next to his roommate in one of the lounge's arm chairs.

Jerome looked over at him before turning back to the ceiling. "I'm fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Dude." The dark-skinned boy said simply. Jerome didn't know it, but when his emotions were overflowing, he couldn't lie very well. And at the moment, he'd just lost his sister to Rufus Zeno, he was going insane. His brain probably couldn't handle it, he seemed like he couldn't process things very well. When Alfie had realized this about his friend, he made sure to pay attention to what he was always feeling, just so he could protect him when he couldn't do it himself.

"Hey, guys," Joy smiled, gliding into the lounge and taking the closest seat to her, which was right next to Jerome.

"Mate, what do you think is—?"

"Eddie's favorite color," Alfie cut him off with a nervous smile. "I don't know, maybe red? It could be blue or black. For all we know it could be orange. He always did strike me as the green kind of guy though, so I don't know if—"

"What are you talking about?" Jerome's head snapped up to look at him with a confused look.

"Nothing, hey, man, you wanna go get a snack? That's a great idea isn't it? See you later, Joy." He pulled on Jerome's arm.

"I don't want a snack." Jerome shook his head, ripping his elbow from Alfie's grip and letting his head fall back as his brain started to mull over the idea of trailing Rufus the next time he saw him.

"Okay, Joy! Let's go get a snack, yeah?" Alfie grinned, and pulled her out of the room.

* * *

"Hey, Neens." Amber sighed, skipping up to her. "Are you okay?"

"The mystery is getting nowhere at all, Amber. I would call a Sibuna meeting but it'd be very short and there would be no information or plan of action to announce, if anyone had learned anything about a progression in the mystery, they would have said something, right?"

"Absolutely; but don't worry, Nina, everything will be okay. What do you want to progress?"

"I want to know what the crown does, if it's what the treasure is. I also want to know if Victor is anywhere close to finishing the Elixir."

"Well, we could go snooping later if you'd like, in his office and maybe the cellar?"

"You'd willingly go into the cellar?" Nina asked, double checking that she'd heard her friend right.

"I want this mystery to wrap itself up too you know." Amber said, rolling her grey eyes.

"Okay, you and I can go and snoop after school. Let's hope Victor won't be in the cellar for once in his life. I know that he hasn't been in his office much lately though. We'll have to come up with a way to get him out of the either of the places if we need to."

"Right," Amber nodded in understanding.

* * *

"Edison," Mr. Sweet motioned for him enter his office.

"What's up, dad?" Eddie asked, shutting the door and taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of his father's desk.

"I have learned something about the Osirian."

Eddie immediately, straightened and looked at him expectantly. "What is it?"

"Your birthday is this upcoming Friday, is it not?"

"Yeah," the blonde nodded, waiting eagerly for the Osirian twist. It, obviously, had to do with his birthday.

"On your birthday, at midnight, you should be able to get your Osirian power. I thought that you would just get it, but it is on a specific day. Particularly, your eighteenth birthday." He told him.

"Alright, well, that makes it a lot easier, knowing when it was going to happen. How's it going to happen?"

"I don't know what will happen, but make sure you're alone when midnight rolls around, just in case."

"Can I not have anyone around? Not even the Chosen One?"

"Especially the Chosen One, but anyone else, I don't really know. I told you that there is still much research to be done on it and that no one really knows much about the Osirian and the Chosen One. You are the second Osirian and the first one no one ever had any records on. The only knowledge of what the Osirian can do and why he was born and given these powers was from Victor's father, who only told Victor so much. But, I do know that the full explanation on the Osirian was kept somewhere safe, it was hidden. What they were kept in and written on, I don't know, maybe a journal? I've never been able to find anything that explains everything about the Osirian. I'm sorry, son, I just wanted you to know about the birthday situation."

"No, that's great, dad, and I'll keep an eye out for any info." Eddie nodded, letting this new information sink in, taking notes in his head. After a moment, he cringed and Eric leaned forward a little.

"Is everything alright, Edison?"

"Yeah, just got a headache; I'm gonna head to class." he told the man, getting up from the chair.

"Of course, well, suspicamini ad eam." Mr. Sweet said, standing also.

Eddie took a moment to try and figure out what his father had said, but his brain thudded and he shook his head, pushing the question away as he left the room.

* * *

**What'd ya think? Review? **

**For those of you that have an FB, go to my profile (vote on the poll) and like my pages!**

_**Commit your work to the Lord, and your plans will be established. -Proverbs 16:3**_

**And once again, thank you for helping CATOG win! I love you guys so much! I know I can count on you guys for support on any of my writing!**

**-Rachel**


	35. House of Journals

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, you stupid library. Give me some kinda clue." Stevie muttered to herself. "And now, I'm talking to a building. I'm losing my mind over this!"

She tugged on her ponytail and bit her lip in thought. She pulled another book off the shelf, flipped through it and then put it back.

"Fabian and Nina already went through all of this, why am I doing it again? Can't there be some…secret drawer or another bookshelf or something that gives me some info? Libraries are stupid."

"Stevie, are you in here?"

Putting back another book, the brunette ran over to the railing and smiled down at her boyfriend. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow and then climbed the spiral staircase to meet her at the top.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I could ask you the same thing." he chuckled, stuffing a hand into the front pocket of his jeans while he used his other hand to support himself on the railing.

"I asked you first." She said.

"Are you five years old?"

"I can be."

Charlie gave her a half smile. "Seriously, why are you in here? I haven't known you for that long, but I know you well enough to know that you aren't a fan of libraries."

"Well, then, you obviously don't know me that well, I happen to like a lot of the books in here. Like…Think Before You Speak. Well, that's a stupid message for a book."

"You were saying?"

"Fine, I was looking for something…but I haven't found it, I don't think it's here." Stevie sighed, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her eyes, only to have it fall back across her nose.

"Maybe, I can help? I've got a free period and I don't feel like studying."

The American pursed her lips and then huffed, shoulders slumping. "Alright, okay, you can help." She ground out and trudged to the only corner of the library she hadn't searched.

Charlie's green eyes followed her for a moment and then he trailed behind her. She already had a couple stacks of books next to an old and worn leather armchair between two bookshelves. She fell into the seat and grabbed the first book on one of the stacks.

"So, what are we looking for?" he wondered, leafing through a book that showed its age by its cover of more than ninety years.

Stevie bit her lip. She hadn't thought of that; he was going to need to know what they were looking for to look for it. As she tried to think up a lie, he called her name and repeated the question.

"Um, a book on Egyptian history." She said simply with a small shrug.

"Alright, there are quite a few, you know."

"If you find one, stack it up next to me, I'll take care of the rest." She ordered, relieved that he didn't ask any questions and she didn't have to lie to him, she couldn't think up a good one.

"This library is so old; I wonder if there are any secrets passageways around here? That'd be cool." Charlie spoke up after going through most of the books.

Stevie rolled her eyes and looked up at him. "Yeah, secret passage ways." She said in her best man voice. Then, it dawned on her. Her eyes widened for a second before they snapped to Charlie as he flipped through another book.

Tossing the book she had to the side, she stood up and then kneeled in front of him.

"You are a genius, Charlie Cooper!" she grabbed is face in her hands and pressed her lips to his.

It took him a moment to respond, after the initial shock of Stevie Green starting a kiss with him.

"But, don't let that go to your head." She warned him as she broke the kiss. "See ya later, babe!"

She bolted down the stairs and out of the library, hearing Charlie holler after her. She rounded the building and pressed her back up against the side of the brick wall.

"Stevie!" he shouted. "Dang, babe, how do you do that? You just disappeared…" he mumbled and followed the tree shaded path back to the school.

After a minute, Stevie slipped away from the wall and jogged back into the old library and then, the bookcase. She punched the button under the middle shelf and the shelves swung open. She trudged down into the many tunnels and to the secret study of Robert Frobisher-Smythe. She shifted through the many papers and books in search of a clue. Nothing seemed to turn up. Everything was just history on Egypt, nothing really of use to Stevie. As she neared the end of her ransacking the place, she scowled at the room, angry that she hadn't found anything. In her anger, she kicked the nearest thing, which was one of the four walls of the room. The picture frames on the wall shook at the force and slid down to the floor.

"Shoot." She grumbled, moving to pick them up.

After the pictures were up, all but the last one by the corner, her eyes trained on a crack. Now, she knew it was crazy, for the one house to have so many secret passages and compartments, but there had to be one right there. Maybe, it even held what she was looking for, even though she didn't know what she was losing her mind over. She set the picture down and pulled her pocket knife out of her jeans. She poked the top of the blade into the crack before jerking back in shock. And because of a shock. The crack had electrocuted her. The knife fell to the hardwood floor with a clank and she cradled her tingling hand against her stomach before shaking it so she could get her nerves to come back and the numbness to leave.

"What the—?" she grunted.

That obviously wasn't going to work. There had to be a switch or a button or a lever or…something. Stevie's eyes swept over the room again, double-taking whenever there was something that didn't look right. But, then again, nothing in that room looked right. It was a secret study in the cellar of a haunted boardinghouse that once belonged to a couple that had died by an Egyptian curse, and the school was run by a secret society of teachers that wanted eternal life. Nothing in this place was normal. But then, she saw it, there was a long, skinny button, that only a few people would notice. It was under the desk, where the wood would stick out about an inch and a half so the drawer had a place to go. She practically dove for the brass button and pushed it down. The cracks that connected the square where the picture once was pushed itself out an inch and Stevie grinned.

"Yes!" she cheered softly to herself.

She pulled the square out the rest of the way and reached in to feel a brown leather book with a brass buckle and worn, yellow pages. She unclipped it quickly ad open it to the first page.

"Property of Robert A Frobisher-Smythe: The Notes, Discoveries and Treasures of King Tutankhamun's Tomb." She read out loud and pumped her fist, reading on and taking a seat in one of the leather chairs, ignoring the dust that clung to her black skirt.

* * *

"Hey, man, what're you doing?" Eddie asked, walking into his room and shutting the door behind him.

Fabian looked up from his notebook for only a moment before going back to his work. "Just brushing up on my hieroglyphics." he replied.

"Hey, speaking of hieroglyphics, don't you think it be a good idea to try and open the next part of the tunnels?" the blonde asked, shooting up from his laid back position on his bed.

"Oh, yeah, we need to do that. Um, go ask Nina and find out if she wants to head down there." the Brit suggested.

"Alright," Eddie sighed and left the room, heading straight for the dining room where he pulled her into the kitchen, Amber, Mara and Alfie following. "Hey, we should finish the mks thing now that I'm back on my feet."

"You're right; you wanna go down in like, ten minutes? We can round everyone up in that time, I'm sure." Nina answered her protector.

"Yeah, I'll go get Patricia and Joy and anyone else I can find." Eddie nodded and set off for his girlfriend's room.

"Hey, Charlie, do you know where Stevie is?" Mara asked, skipping over to him.

He looked up from his phone and shook his head. "No, I thought she came back to school after break but I didn't find her. I have no idea where she went."

"I hope she's alright…" Amber murmured, looking up from her magazine momentarily.

"Me too," Charlie said after a minute, sentence unheard by his housemates.

"Alright, I've got everyone, except for Stevie, you know where she is?" Eddie questioned, coming into the room with the rest of the Sibuna members.

"No, we don't know where she is. Maybe we'll run into her on the way to the library." Alfie suggested.

The others shrugged and walked out of the house, leaving Charlie sitting there, confused and curious. That curiosity started to consume him but he pushed it down and instead of following them, he peered out the window as they made their way across the yard to the woods and disappearing into the shadows of the trees. He pressed his lips together for a moment and then stood, hurrying to the door and trailing after them, making sure to keep a far distance between them.

Ahead of him, Sibuna had already made it to the old library and rushed in.

"Stevie," Patricia spoke first, green eyes falling on the American.

"Oh, it's just you guys." She breathed out a sigh of relief and held out the leather journal to Nina and Eddie who stood at the front of the group. "Look what I found. It's the journal of Robert Frobisher-Smythe, and the whole thing is packed with stuff about King Tut's tomb!"

"Where did you find this?" Nina asked in wonder, fluttering through the pages, just glancing over the words and occasional drawings.

"In his study; there was a secret compartment."

"This is awesome, great job, Stevie!" Eddie grinned. He took the journal from Nina and also flipped through it. His eyes watched carefully for anything that had to do with the Osirian but found nothing, to his disappointment. Most of the journal was written in hieroglyphics that Fabian promised to start translating right away.

"What are you guys doing here though?" the brunette asked, blue eyes searching the group as she slipped her phone into her back pocket, notes on the journal safely hidden among her many apps.

"We're gonna try to open the next part of the tunnels, come on." Joy explained and opened the secret passageway for the others to go ahead of her.

They all headed down into the darkness and the shelf glided back into place.

"Guys," Charlie called, entering the building.

He looked around in surprise. He then looked upstairs and in every nook and cranny. No one was in there. But that made no sense; he had just seen them move into the building. They weren't there. They should have been, but they weren't. The only sign of someone having been in the library in the last few hours was the stacks of books on the second floor, left behind by him and Stevie. Maybe there was a back door? After a thorough search, he didn't find another exit. Something about that place wasn't right. The entire school was funky and scary at times.

He was determined to find out what was going on in this school though. Something was up and he wanted to know what it was.

* * *

**Review? Vote the poll! Like my pages!**

_**Therefore I tell you, whatever you ask for in prayer, believe that you have received it, and it will be yours. -Mark 11:24**_

**Could y'all pray for my friend Layla? She's not feelin' well; I'm not going into it but let's just say that she's feeling weird because of some medication. PRAY?**

**-Rachel**


	36. House of Stone

**Otay...**

* * *

"Hey, Mick," Charlie greeted, taking a seat in one of the arm chairs.

The blonde looked up from his sandwich and nodded in acknowledgement.

The air was thick and awkward in the Anubis House common room. The two had never really conversed or hung out or really been in the same room before. Every morning at breakfast, Mick would go for a run and Charlie would eat and then leave for school when Mick came back in for a shower. Classes. That was the only time they'd be in the same room. They really saw no reason for it. It's not like they have anything in common. Besides being rich; having good looks and charms; brains when they needed it; no mothers; and their fathers trying to get them to be something they didn't want to be.

Oh yeah, nothing in common.

"Listen, have you ever…" Charlie drifted off. How was he supposed to word this? Was it a good idea to ask him about this? Was he a part of the great mystery? Would he lie to him so he could get him off…whoever's trail? No. Mick didn't seem to be in on it. He never saw him hanging out with anyone in the house besides Joy, Amber, Alfie and Fabian; his current girlfriend, ex-girlfriend, good friend, best mate and roommate. It made sense. But what didn't make sense was how he could have been so oblivious, that he didn't notice his girlfriend sneaking off every day. "Have you ever noticed that Joy likes to sneak off at weird times?" he finished, deciding better of asking him about the disappearance of an entire group of teenagers.

"Oh, yeah, but that's just because she likes to hang out with her friends. I get that. I mean, all the others do it too. It's not like I'm going to keep her away from her friends 24/7 but…Charlie?" Mick looked around but didn't see him anywhere. He shrugged it off and grabbed the TV remote to start flipping.

* * *

Amber squealed. "I'm so excited! But don't try to hurt someone, Eddie."

The American turned to her with a dead-panned look and Amfie nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, don't turn evil in the next few minutes."

Eddie rolled his eyes, as did the rest of the group, and spun around to stare at the podium with the mks staff. He took a deep breath and pushed the feeling of the curious eyes that watched him away. He watched the staff closely as he reached his arm out and gripped the handle cautiously. He chuckled and pulled it away from the podium, looking over his shoulder at his fellow Sibunas.

"I don't know what you guys were complaining about; this doesn't hurt—whoa!" he shuddered.

"What's wrong?" Nina asked urgently.

"Nothing, the staff just vibrated. It felt like running your nails over a chalkboard—"

Everyone jumped when a bang echoed through the tunnels. To their right, the wall was suddenly sliding to the side. They took a moment to cheer before venturing into the next tunnel. It went on, getting darker as they continued down the corridor, and none of them knew whether or not to keep up the trek or turn back after getting some flashlights. But, once they'd gone a bit farther, they spotted light ahead and they made their decision of going forward regardless of the dim lighting.

"This is so exciting!" Amber squealed.

The others shushed her quickly and traveled on into the darkness.

"We hit the jackpot!" Eddie exclaimed when they came to the end of the hallway.

Everyone looked around the room, spinning in circles, wide eyes taking in every detail of the splendor surrounding them.

The walls were gold, just like the room before this one, and the hieroglyphics were in greater numbers. Even the floor had been cluttered with graffiti that Fabian thought was telling a story. Though the entire room was filled with them, no one wanted to take the time to translate them. And while everyone was admiring the room itself, no one noticed the treasure of the room. On the other side, right across from Mara, was a large, dusty, stone rectangle. It was about eight feet long and had a stone slab sitting atop it, just like a lid. She was the only one to notice it; everyone else focused on the walls.

Mara looked at all of her friends and sighed. They seemed really interested, and she decided to leave them to their studying. She stepped toward the stone warily. Then, she took another cautious step. Finally, she pushed forward, until she was less than a foot away. She laid a hand over the top of the cold stone for a moment. It was a little wet, like the way that stone gets when it's in a cold dark place for too long. The room had hardly any light, except for a few cracks in the ceiling where sunlight shown through, just like the rest of the tunnels; but here, the light shown off the golden walls and made it seem brighter than it really was.

After building up the courage to try and push the slab of stone away, she felt warm, minty breath flowing down her neck, and she spun around in shock.

"Jaffray?" Jerome smirked, looking down at her.

"Can I please push it open?" his girlfriend whispered pleadingly.

"I never said you couldn't. Be my guest." He motioned to the stone.

Mara looked around for a minute, second thoughts swimming through her cloudy brain, but then she reached forward and with all her might, shoved the lid off the rectangle and on to the floor. It boomed loudly and echoed through the hallways, making everyone in the room jump two feet into the air. They all ran over and crowded around the couple and the box before them.

Sibuna gasped, eyes wide and mouths agape.

* * *

**Next chapter will come as soon as I can get it up! **

**Review? **

**VOTE THE POLL!**

_**My command is this: Love each other as I have loved you. Greater love has no one than this: to lay down one's life for one's friends. -John 15:12-13**_

**-Rachel**


	37. House of Spies

**I know, it took me so long to update! But, I'm here now, and that's all that matters, right? I made this a pretty long chapter, and I'm pretty sure I put everything in there that I wanted to put in there...enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Amber shrieked.

"No, that's not right…Eddie and I had the same dream. The treasure was supposed to be a crown." Nina shook her head.

"Well, look at that, Nina, it's nothing." Jerome grumbled, moving closer to Mara, feeling extremely crowded at that moment where everyone was pressed up against each other so they could see into the empty casket.

The stone was hollow and empty. Nothing was hidden beneath the lid. Sibuna nearly had a heart attack when they didn't find anything and the same thing was going through each of their minds, _we went through all of this, for nothing?_

"But, that makes no sense." Eddie protested, eyebrows drawing together.

"Yeah, Eddie's right, there should be a crown here…or something…." Nina muttered. She looked like she was about to cry. Something wasn't right. They spent all that time to find that the crown had already been found? It did seem right. She kept thinking that the crown might be hidden but there wasn't anywhere in that room that looked like it would lead to more tunnels or have a secret compartment.

"Wel-p," Stevie mumbled, looking at the floor. "That's that. Since we never found it, I think we should focus on the fact that Victor has the TOG and we need to find out if he he's finished the elixir yet."

"TOG," Alfie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Tears of Gold," She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it sort of was when the others thought about it.

"I agree with Stevie." Jerome spoke up.

"Well, we can't go look now, we have to make sure Victor isn't in the cellar." Fabian stated, rubbing Nina's shoulder comfortingly as she looked down at the emptiness with a perplexed expression. "And we can't do it all at once, that's too dangerous. Who wants to go down there tonight?"

"I will," Stevie raised her hand after a second.

"So will I," Jerome said after a moment of silence.

Stevie's head snapped away from Fabian to look at the tall blonde. His back was to her as he wrapped his arms around Mara's shoulders from behind and held her to his chest. Stevie's blue eyes narrowed suspiciously. Why did he want to go down there? Didn't he want to know why she wanted to go? Taking a deep breath, she turned away from the back of his head and looked at Nina. Her fellow American was still staring at the stone box.

"Um, can I go down too?" Patricia asked.

"Sure, Patricia; you three will go down there tonight. Nina and I will work on translating the hieroglyphics from the journal. Amber and Alfie can take care of keeping Victor distracted and away from the cellar. Joy, Eddie, do you guys want to help out with the journal?"

"Um, yeah, sure," Eddie nodded, picking at the sleeve of Patricia purple sweatshirt. She batted his hands away and he pulled back before reaching for it again when she turned to the others.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Joy replied, cupping her elbow.

"Okay, let's go, come on, Nina."

Nina took a deep breath and turned around, running a hand down her face in exhaustion. She nodded and headed down the tunnel with half closed eyes.

"Or maybe you should sleep." Amber suggested.

"Yeah, I was just gonna say, you look like you're going to face plant any minute." Eddie gripped her arm so she'd stop walking.

"No, I'm fine, I just…" she yawned.

After a minute as she swayed on her feet and everyone watched her with raised eyebrows, she rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"I'll go to sleep."

"Good."

The group trekked through the tunnels and cautiously peeked out of the bottom of the book case. When they didn't hear or see anyone, they carefully crawled out and left the building.

* * *

"Okay, how do you guys feel about 11:30?" Patricia asked.

"Sounds good," Jerome confirmed and Stevie nodded beside him.

"Alright, we'll meet in the kitchen and Nina can leave the secret passage way open for us. Then, we'll go down there when Alfie and Amber let us know that the coast is clear. We won't have a lot of time to do it though."

The other two nodded and left the room.

Stevie's phone buzzed in her back pocket and she unlocked it, reading over the text she got. Her heart skipped a beat. What's that about? An unknown number and it's wasn't Rufus', but someone else's. She swallowed and slipped out of the house, following the text's instructions. She didn't have a really uneasy feeling like she usually did about these sort of things, but she didn't find this a good thing. She was still going to go though.

_Meet me at the school._

That's all it had said. Why did someone want to meet her anyway? Rufus would have wanted it to be at that clearing, and he didn't want her to talk to him until she had information on the elixir. Then a thought hit her as she jogged up the steps to the front door of the school. The teachers, they wanted to talk to her, or something else. But it was too late; she was already in the school.

She rounded the corner and cautiously made her way down the hallway. She spun around, curly hair whipping around behind her, as a door somewhere in the building. She crept closer to the end of the hall and was suddenly pulled into a nook that led nowhere. She opened her mouth to scream but a strong hand was clamped over it and she was pushed up against the wall. She strained her blue eyes to see the person that held her captive in the dark school but the corner was just shadow.

Stevie's eyes widened when Victor walked past her and the man that held her tightly, pressing her between the wall and him. Then, it hit her; she knew who this person was. And then, she did the stupidest thing she could have done; she huffed a relieved breath out of her nose. For someone so old, Victor's hearing must have been pretty darn good, because he froze and looked around, his permanent scowl plastered on his wrinkly face.

His eyes narrowed as he turned to the nook she was shoved into. Before he could peer farther into the darkness she was hidden in, someone whispered his name and he forgot his task with one last glance at the corner. He trudged down the hallway, a door slamming shut a second later, and the hand over her mouth was warily removed.

"What the heck is wrong with you, Charles Cooper?" Stevie growled in a frantic whisper, pushing him away from her.

"I wanted to talk to you." he defended himself, holding his hands up in a way of saying that he'd surrendered.

"Well, I have to go pee now, thanks to you." she rolled her eyes and tiptoed out of the nook, scurrying to the girl's bathroom. "Thank you, Trix." She whispered and pried the tile with the blue flower off the wall, peeking into the hole that allowed her to see into Mr. Sweet's office.

"How far are you into perfecting and finishing the elixir, Victor?" Eric asked, hands clasped in front of him as he sat at his desk.

"Not far; I've been putting all of my effort into finishing it. It should be done in a matter of days." Victor replied. He stayed standing, arms at his side.

Stevie's eyes widened.

"Good, good," Eric nodded and then looked up at the man with a raised eyebrow. "What do you know about the Osirian?"

"Why would you ask such a question, Eric?"

"I'm just curious as to what the Osirian's purpose is and of his powers. When he should receive them, what happens when he does? Just out of curiosity, Victor," He assured his friend.

"I'll repeat my question, Eric; why would you ask such a question?" he sneered.

Stevie saw Eric swallow. "No reason."

"I would like to know."

"I don't have an answer for your question, Victor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll get back to my work."

Victor's eyes narrowed suspiciously and he left a minute later, reluctantly. Eric blew out a breath of relief and wiped his face with his hand-dandy handkerchief from his coat pocket.

Stevie replaced the tiled and leaned back on the counter, brain swirling with thoughts of what had just gone down with Vic and Sweety.

"You alright?"

"Charlie, this is the girls' bathroom, get out of here, you creep." Stevie rolled her eyes.

"Stevie, what's going on?" he asked, ignoring what she said and advanced toward her.

"I don't know what you mean…" she drifted off, eyebrow arching.

"What's going on at this school? You were at the library, looking for a book, and when you leave, you disappear and I don't see you for the day. Then, when Nina and Eddie and the others went to the library, and when I followed them into the building, they weren't there. There's no backdoor or other exit in that building. Unless, they went through a window, but all of them were locked. No one was there, even after I watched them go in there."

"You sure you didn't just dream it all up?" she shrugged as if it was nothing, but really, it was definitely something. It was a major problem if she couldn't get her own boyfriend off her back, as well as Sibuna's. They were lucky he didn't see the secret passageway.

"Yes, I am positive, I couldn't have. It doesn't make any sense. How could they have done that?"

"Alfie's been working on his magic tricks."

"Alfie can't make a pebble disappear, much less nine teenagers."

"I don't know okay, why don't you ask them? The people that disappeared," Stevie raised both eyebrows at him, hands clenching into fists by her sides.

"Because you hang out with them, and I thought you might know something about this. Maybe, you're a part of it?"

Stevie watched him blankly for a second before brushing past him and walking to the door.

"Stevie, I want answers." He gripped her elbow and pulled her around to look at him.

"Charlie, I don't have answers." She retorted.

"But—"

"Do you not trust me? Because you're acting like you don't. I don't have anything to do with the disappearance of our friends. Why don't you ask them? They've got to have all the answers." She jerked away from him and stalked out of the bathroom.

"Stevie…" he sighed and ran a hand through his black hair in frustration.

As Stevie left the building, ignoring the Idiot that was most likely following her, she texted Patricia and Jerome quickly, telling them to go ahead without her and then texted Rufus, instructing him to meet her at the clearing where she'd give him her information.

* * *

"Okay, I've translated some of these hieroglyphics, right here." Fabian mumbled, jotting down a few words he found among the symbols in his notebook.

He, Joy, Eddie and Mara were seated around the boys' room, each trying to decode the hieroglyphics from the journal. Nina was in her room. That was why Mara was there and not Nina.

"What do they say?" Joy asked, looking up from a hieroglyphic translation book.

"Well, Robert just documented what he and the rest of the expedition team found on their trip. According to this page, which is the only one I've translated so far; they found the cup and the mask within the first two treasure chambers. The crown, apparently does exist, Robert claims that it hadn't been with the mummy though. It was in a completely different room—"

"But in Nina and Eddie's dream the mummy had a crown." Mara said, turning to Eddie.

"Yeah, that makes no sense. Nina and I both saw it. It was tall and white and red."

"Right, the Double Crown was a combination of the Red Crown of Lower Egypt and the White Crown of Upper Egypt. It symbolized the joining of the two lands, and the pharaoh's control over the two lands. That one exists, but it isn't the one Robert describes in his journal."

"What does it describe?" Eddie asked.

"A woman's."

* * *

"Should we go without her, though? She was the first to volunteer." Patricia pointed out, looking down at the text again.

"She said she and Charlie are going to the movies, whatever. She wants to hang with her boyfriend, let's just go already, yeah?" Jerome sighed, leaning back into the couch and shutting his eyes.

Patricia shot him a glare and turned back to her phone. It didn't make any sense to her. Stevie and she were a lot alike, though she didn't like to admit it, and since Patricia wouldn't blow off mystery solving for a movie with her boyfriend, then Stevie wouldn't either. It just didn't click in Patricia's mind. Stevie wasn't the type to like going to the movies. She'd rather wait until the movie comes out on DVD, eat her own movie theater food (which consisted of pizza, Chinese food and ice cream, the flavor changing ever movie.) and make fun of the movie to her hearts content without anyone to shush her. Why was she going now? Stevie also wasn't the type to let anyone, especially a male, to tell her what to do, and then follow the orders. Only one person could make her do anything and that was—

"Rufus," Patricia exclaimed, jumping out of her thoughts.

Jerome jumped, nearly falling off the sofa, and his eyes shot open, darting around frantically.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but what if Stevie isn't with Charlie, but with—" she stopped when Mick popped into the room.

"Have either of you seen Joy?"

"I think she's in your room." she replied.

"Oh, okay…" the jock left the room and Patricia resumed her explanation.

"What if Stevie's with Rufus?"

"Okay, now you're just being paranoid." Jerome rolled his blue eyes, finally calming his heart beat.

"But, think about it, why would she pass up the opportunity to snoop through Victor's things and go to the movies with Charlie Cooper. Even though they're dating, Stevie still thinks of him as a total skunkbag and an idiot."

"What's a skunkbag?"

"I have no idea, Stevie called him that, it's some American thing."

"Americans." Jerome scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"I know right? Anyway, maybe she's not even with Charlie."

"I don't know, Patricia, people can change and maybe Stevie wanted to go out with her boyfriend. Like I said, you're just being paranoid."

"No, I am not—"

"You guys seen Stevie?"

Jerome and Patricia turned to look at Charlie and the auburn haired girl's head flew back in surprise and Jerome's eyes widened a fraction.

The two shook their heads silently and he groaned, leaving the room, running his hands through his hair.

"Okay, maybe they're gonna meet each other there?" Jerome suggested lamely.

Patricia shot him a look. "Oh, come on, Slimeball! Stevie is in cahoots with Rufus! Admit it, I'm right!"

"Okay, first, never say cahoots again. Second, let's say you are right, I'm not saying you are, mind you," he said warningly and then continued, "if she is, why is she doing it? I told her that I could handle it and she goes behind our backs, betrays us, and Sibuna, and gives all this information away?"

"We did that." Patricia reminded him, stomach twisting painfully at the thought of betraying her best friends.

"Yeah, to protect our friends," Jerome retorted. "Maybe, she's trying to protect us. You, me, Eddie, Joy—everyone she's even remotely friends with. Maybe even Charlie. Who knows? We aren't thinking this through. We're jumping to conclusions and accusing her of something she probably isn't even doing."

"Say she is though, what then?"

"Then we confront her."

Patricia groaned, slouching into the back of the armchair she was seated in. She hated getting into debates with Jerome. He always got the last word. And Patricia had never seen him lose a debate either. He should be on the debate team at school.

"You should be on the debate team." She grumbled.

"Not a chance, Williamson." Jerome chuckled. His phone pinged and he reached into his pocket, took it out, unlocking it and read the text he'd gotten. "Victor's not here, according to Alfie and Amber, he left a half an hour ago and still isn't back. Let's go, this could be our only chance."

Patricia nodded and they moved from the living room to the dining room to the kitchen quickly. Jerome crouched next to the old stone 'oven' and pushed on it. It rose from its closed position and Jerome smiled, silently thanking Nina for unlocking the passage way. He motioned for Patricia to go first and she arched an eyebrow at him in return. He rolled his eyes, a habit he'd picked up whenever he was around the punk, and crawled into the small space, descending into the darkness.

* * *

**You gotta love Patrome friendship! What'd you think of the recent turn of events, y'all? REVIEW? Vote the poll? **

**What would guys like to see happen in the story? Any ideas/suggestions?**

**I'll update soon (if I get reviews!)!**

_**Little children, you are from God and have overcome them, for he who is in you is greater than he who is in the world. -1 John 4:4**_

**God bless! **

**-Rachel**


	38. House of Shadows

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

As Stevie stood in the shadows of the old trees, she wondered if she should be doing this. Shouldn't she be telling Sibuna, instead; her housemates, her best friends… her family? She was betraying them by telling their enemy what was happening. If anything, she should wait until after she told them and then tell him. At least they'd know first. She tugged on a strand of her hair and bit her lip. Her eyebrows scrunched and she tucked the strand behind her ear.

"What do you want?" Rufus sneered from the shadows.

Stevie was quick to respond, the few short minutes she had before he showed up giving her enough to think everything through, "I overheard Victor talking about the elixir. Only a few more weeks and it'll be finished."

"Excellent." He chuckled darkly; rubbing his hands together, which Stevie thought was a little cliché in this type of situation. "Anything else?"

"No, business has been slow lately." She replied.

"Fine, let me know when the elixir is finished, and then we can work on getting it." And with that, the evil blonde made his way back into the trees.

A moment of debate with the annoying voices in her head later, she carefully stepped after him. She needed to know who he was holding captive. She knew it was someone important, she just didn't know who.

* * *

"Ugh, this place is nasty." Jerome grumbled, walking around the table.

He was careful not to bump it; worried one of the flasks would fall over and explode, or do something less dangerous. Victor was creepy, but he wouldn't keep explosive chemicals underneath a house of kids.

"How can we tell what the elixir looks like?" Patricia wondered.

"Isn't it supposed to be a really gross, yellow-green color?"

"Yeah, but what shade?"

"Chartreuse, citrine, tilleul?"

Patricia blinked at him silently and he raised his hands in defense.

"What, they're real colors!"

"I know, Mara tried to get me to memorize a bunch of color names once." She rolled her green eyes.

"Same here," Jerome sighed, picking up a vial and swirling the dark liquid around before sniffing it hesitantly.

"You've got a weird girlfriend."

"So does Eddie." The blonde retorted.

"Hey!"

"You know, some people would take that as a compliment."

"Will you just focus on the task at hand?" Patricia snapped.

Jerome looked around. Eerie shadows were cast on the walls from the dim lighting above them. It was giving him an uneasy feeling. What if Rufus popped out of one of those shadows? But, Jerome shook his head. No. Rufus couldn't have gotten into the house without anyone knowing. The only way was the front or backdoors, and someone was in the common room all the time, he wouldn't be able to get in. Then it hit him. The tunnels. Rufus knew how to get into the tunnels. Would he sneak into the house like that? The man knew many of the secrets of the house because of Jerome. The teen's shimmering blue eyes flitted to the shelf behind him at the thought of Rufus entering the house that way. When it didn't open after a moment, he went back to looking over the different sizes and shapes of bottles, each filled with liquids of strange smells and colors.

"Does this smell like it could give you eternal life?" Jerome held a flask up to Patricia's nose and she stepped back with a disgusted look on her face.

"It smells like it could melt my gut." She growled.

"Well, then…" he muttered, backing away slowly.

Patricia held a vial next to him and tilted it a little, the blue liquid making its way to the opening at the top. He jumped back.

"Back off, Trixie." Holding out a flask of his own, he took a step toward.

"Keep that UTL away from me, Slimeball." She warned.

"UTL?"

"Unidentified toxic liquid."

Jerome stared at the auburn haired girl.

"Stevie got me started on the acronyms, alright?" she scoffed.

"Okay, just put it down." He ordered, referring to the bottle in her hand.

"You first."

"Together."

They slowly began to put their flasks down, watching the other's moves carefully.

"What are we doing?" Jerome scoffed at himself, setting his vial down, and Patricia did the same with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" a voice sounded.

The two spun around and glared at the American.

"Thanks for scaring the heck out of us, Sweet." Jerome grunted, running a hand through his hair.

"You're welcome, Clarke." Eddie shot back. "Find anything?"

"No, not yet…" Patricia sighed, opening a cabinet and peering in.

"Well, hurry up, we just learned something I think you'll be interested in." the blonde squinted at a bottle and made a face.

"What?" Jerome asked.

"Sorry, you have to learn something about the elixir first."

"You sound like Rufus." Jerome muttered in disgust, turning away from him.

Eddie watched him for a moment before looking at his girlfriend. Patricia met his gaze and shook her head slightly, a silent warning, telling him not to delve further into the subject. He sighed and began searching the room as well.

* * *

Stevie waited a second before taking another chance and peeking over the wall. Rufus entered the building through the big, rusty, blue door and was then out of sight. Stevie stood up, ready to leave, when the door opened again. She ducked and then looked at the door again cautiously. Instead of Rufus, a girl ran out of the warehouse, Rufus left in a heap on the stone floor. She shut the door and ran past his car, towards the woods. Stevie left the safety of her hiding place and stepped out in front of the girl. She shrieked and fell backwards.

"Whoa, sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Stevie apologized, bending to help her up.

"Who are you?" she asked.

When Stevie saw her face, her blue eyes met the younger girl's green ones and she gasped. "You're Poppy, aren't you? Jerome's little sister?"

Poppy didn't answer; she just repeated her last question.

"I'm Stevie, Jerome's friend and housemate."

"Oh, right, he told me about you. Yeah, he's my brother. What are you doing out here?"

"Me? What are _you_ doing out here?"

"That guy kidnapped me, said something about using me as an insurance policy."

"Oh, that was you." Stevie sighed and wrapped an arm around Poppy's shoulders. "Let's get back to the house before that psycho wakes up. Also, I think Jerome will be happy to see you. You missing must be why he's been mopping around lately. What'd you do to Rufus?"

"That's his name? I wacked him over the head with a piece of wood," Poppy shrugged.

"What a brilliant idea…" Stevie muttered.

The two trekked through the woods, keeping a fast pace, making sure to look back every few seconds and check if Rufus was following them. He didn't seem to be and Stevie was glad; she didn't feel like running.

* * *

"Did you guys find anything?" Nina asked hopefully, feeling well refreshed after the few hours of napping she had gotten.

Jerome crawled through the tunnel and pulled the door shut. "No."

"Oh, man, now we're gonna have to snoop through Victor's things." Alfie grumbled.

"And we all know how risky that is." Joy sighed.

"Well—" Nina started.

"Yo, Clarke, I found something I think you'll be happy to see!" Stevie's voice rang through the house.

She and Poppy appeared in the room a moment later.

"Poppy," Jerome pushed past his friends and pulled her into a tight hug. "Are you okay?"

Poppy nodded against her brother's chest, hugging him back.

"Stevie, where'd find her?"

"She was being held captive by you-know-who in a warehouse somewhere in the middle of the woods. I didn't rescue her; she did that on her own." The American shrugged.

"Wait, what happened?" Mara spoke up, moving to her boyfriend's side as he continued to embrace his sister.

"Poppy was kidnapped by Rufus." He replied.

"Why didn't you just tell us? We could have gotten her back." Fabian pointed out.

"He was protecting her, and Mara; Rufus threatened him." Alfie spoke up.

Jerome let go of Poppy and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"How did Rufus tell you that? Have you been in contact with him?" Eddie accused.

"Yes—"

"Jerome, you betrayed us? Again?" Amber glowered.

"Look, I had no choice—"

"You always have a choice, Jerome, and you chose to betray us and give our secrets away to Rufus Zeno. Do you realize how stupid—" Joy's snapping was cut off by Stevie.

"I've been working for Rufus, too."

"Stevie, I said, I'd handle it." Jerome whirled around to stare at her with disbelief.

"I know, but…I couldn't let you do it alone. But, look at the bright side, I got Poppy back!" the brunette chuckled nervously.

"Stevie," Nina muttered, shaking her head.

"I have been as well." Patricia spoke up shamefully.

Eddie looked at her and his jaw dropped, as well as his arm, which had been wrapped around her waist. He took a step away from her. "Patricia, why—"

"I told you both that I would handle it. I know more about Rufus than any of you do. I can do this on my own." Jerome growled.

"Mind if I cut in and ask what the heck is going on?" Poppy piped up.

"No, you may not, go wait in my room." her brother ordered.

"I was kidnapped a few days ago by the psychopath you're working for and you want me to drop it? Think again, Clarke." Poppy retorted, crossing her arms over her chest stubbornly.

"Jerome, I thought you'd changed. Why would you do this?" Mara looked up at her boyfriend with hurt eyes.

"No, Jaffray, like Alfie said, I was just protecting you and Poppy—"

"By putting them in harm's way by getting close to Rufus and Senkhara, who don't keep their promises," Joy arched an eyebrow at him.

"Eddie, you need to listen—" Patricia tried but he turned away from her, leaning on the kitchen counter, his face in his hands.

His own girlfriend betrayed Sibuna. She betrayed him—the Osirian. How could she do something like that?

"Stevie, how could you?" Nina asked in disappointment.

"Alfie, why didn't you tell me about this?" Amber muttered, hurt evident in her voice.

"Jerome, you said you had changed. I thought you did; I believed you. I thought you were passed this kind of thing. It may have been to protect Poppy and I, but we're both fine. Where is betraying your friends getting you?" Mara asked.

"Joy, what is going on?" Poppy asked in a small voice, watching the others fight and plead for forgiveness.

"Everything is falling apart." The brunette replied sadly.

"What's everyone fighting about?"

Sibuna froze and turned to look at Charlie and Mick nervously. How much had they heard?

"Who's Rufus?" Mick asked.

"Who was kidnapped?" Charlie questioned.

"Who betrayed who and for what?" Mick asked with a slight chuckle.

Sibuna gulped at once. This was not going to be easy to get out of.

* * *

**Uh oh...**

**3 questions for you guys:**

**1. Can you review and tell me what you think of the story and this chapter? **

**2. Who's your favorite couple?**

**3: Should Charlie and Mick find out about everything? **

**If you like Teen Titans, check out my stories, and vote the poll!**

_**Beloved, I urge you as sojourners and exiles to abstain from the passions of flesh, which wage war against your soul. -1 Peter 2:11**_

**-Rachel**


	39. House of Wondering

**Enjoy?**

* * *

Jerome ran a hand through his blonde hair, letting out a breathy chuckle. "We're all reading a book series and Nina, Fabian, Joy, Eddie, Mara and Poppy gave away the ending to the second book when the rest of us haven't even finished the first book. You guys are so mean."

"Yeah, that was so awful of you guys." Patricia scoffed.

Charlie and Mick stared at the silently before Mick shrugged and walked over to Joy, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Good enough for me," and he led her out of the room.

Charlie's green eyes narrowed at the group but he nodded, leaving the room as well.

Once they were alone again, they simultaneously blew out breaths of relief.

"Okay, fighting isn't getting us anywhere. Let's get up to our room and talk about this." Nina sighed, leading the way through the house to the room she shared with Amber and Stevie, the others following.

They all scattered themselves around the room. Fabian and Nina sat on her bed while Amber and Mara sat on Amber's bed. Alfie and Eddie were on Stevie's bed and Stevie and Jerome stood leaning against the door, Jerome's eyes pinned to the floor as Stevie's swept around the room, frowning. Poppy and Patricia were seated on the floor, Patricia's legs crisscrossed as she stayed close to Jerome and Stevie, and Poppy's legs tucked under her, watching her brother with an expectant gaze.

Everyone was so tense and awkward; it annoyed Stevie to an extreme. She huffed and pushed off the wall.

"Alright, this is getting annoying. Why is everything so awkward? So what if Trixie and Clarke and I are working for our biggest enemies, behind each other's backs, it's nothing bad. Really bad, I mean. Come on, I worked for Rufus and you guys still let me into Sibuna. Jerome did, two years in a row, and you still let him be in Sibuna. I don't know why y'all are getting so dang worked up about this! We all make mistakes, nobody's perfect, and we don't need to fight about this. You three, y'all are the awesome couples and you're not even looking at each other." Stevie pointed out, glaring at the three separated couples.

She walked over to Eddie as the others stared at her wide-eyed. "Ed, you're being stupid. You just suffered a day and a half, slowly dying, from being broken up with Patricia. And now, you're going to hold her working for Rufus over her head and risk losing her again. She had no choice. And don't you dare interrupt me. You never interrupt my rants, Sweety." She spat, stomping away from him, now standing in front of Amber and Mara, causing fear to flash into their eyes.

"Listen up, Barbie; Alfie was helping out his _best friend_ by keeping that secret. He knew what was going on and Jerome had told him not to tell anyone, and he didn't betray him like any of you would have. You would have done the same thing. You would've kept that kinda secret for Nina or Mara, so why are you getting mad? Stop being a ditz."

"Stevie," Nina cried, shooting out of her seat.

"And then, Mara; poor, sweet, innocent, stupid, Mara, Jerome's has told you he loves you. And you said it back. Well, I don't think you really do—" Jerome said her name quietly, warning her to stop, but she continued, "—I mean seriously, if a guy risked his life, and hung around the one person that scares the fudge outta him, just to protect me, I would most likely die from sweetness. For crying out loud, Rufus almost killed him—twice! And he risked it, for you and Poppy. And I thought you were the smart one—"

"Stevie, stop," Jerome ordered, pushing off the wall.

"Oh, come on, you know I'm right." the American smirked, whipping around to face him, standing tall, confidently.

"Leave her alone, it's not her fault, it's mine—"

"You need to stop taking the blame for everything, Clarke!" the brunette shouted, poking him in the chest as he clenched his fist, jaw tightening. "She is mad at you for protecting her. You were doing something for the girl you're in love with. You would do anything for her, and all she does is hate on you because you screwed up. You screw up, we all screw up and she does too, but when it comes to you, she can't help but make you feel awful. You're being stupid, too."

The room went silent. Stevie took a deep breath and back away from the fuming blonde, grabbing the door's knob.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and hang out, alone, because I like it that way. Maybe that's why I prefer to be alone; if I mess up, no one's going to blame me, and if anyone else messes up, the group won't fall apart because of such idiocy."

And with that, she stormed out of the room, slammed the door shut behind her and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

That night, no one in Sibuna slept well. They were all busy thinking about Stevie's rant, and where she'd gone. She hadn't shown up to dinner, and wasn't in her bed. She had completely vanished. And they were all very worried. Stevie Green never missed dinner, especially when Trudy made Spaghetti Casserole. They wondered why she had run out, instead of talking to them about it. They could work it out, they were best friends, and they could get through anything. They each focused on her, not her speeches and the points she had made, she was right in all of those areas, but they wanted her to be okay, she was like their sister. Sibuna was a family, and when one member disappeared, they worried about it, non-stop.

* * *

The all night coffee shop was silent. No one was there. Really, who would hang out at a coffee shop, all night long? Stevie would. The soft jazz music had been shut off hours ago and only a few of the light were left on. A single worker was in the corner, flipping through a magazine, sipping a steaming hot chocolate. Stevie wondered why they would keep the shop open all night if no one stayed for the rest of the night. But it might still be open because of the American brunette sitting in the booth near the back of the café, boredly drawing patterns in the sugar she had poured out on the table. A heart; a bird; a star; a tree; a mustache; a house—those drawings were horrible. She needed more sugar. As she poured some more out onto her canvas, the bells over the front door jingled and Stevie jumped.

She turned and looked at the door. A girl with brown curly hair and dark skin hurried up to the counter. The worker in the corner rolled her eyes but walked up to the customer with a sweet smile.

"What can I get you, miss?"

"Just a hot chocolate, thanks." The girl replied. She pulled a wallet out of her purple bag and handed her the money. After getting her change she leaned against the counter, waiting for her drink.

"Is it warmed up enough?" the worked asked, handing her a green mug a minute later.

"Yeah, totally, it's great. Thanks, Marcy."

"You're welcome." Marcy smiled again. Her face had lit up when the girl called her by her name, which, apparently, had made her day.

The girl looked around and her brown eyes landed on Stevie. The punk gave a small half smile and lifted her hand, holding up her forefinger and middle finger as a piece sign. Hesitantly, the girl walked over to the table.

"Would you like someone to talk to? I mean, it's fine if you don't want to but I can sit, but only if you want me to, I don't wanna intrude—"

"If I let you sit will you stop babbling?" Stevie snorted.

"Yes."

"Alright, be my guest."

"I'm KT Rush, American, you are too, right?" she asked as she sat down, holding out her hand.

"Yep, Stevie Green." She nodded and shook her hand.

"Cool, so…if you don't mind my asking, why are you hanging out in a coffee shop at midnight, drawing pictures in a pile of sugar?" KT chuckled, sipping from her hot chocolate.

"I had a fight with a bunch of my friends, and since I share a room with two of them, I didn't really wanna go back. I know, I'm running, but…it's what I do."

"You run from your problems? Was it really that bad of a fight?"

"Yeah…well, three of the couples in the gang are having problems because two of my friends and I did something totally stupid. So three couples aren't really talking, which makes the whole hanging out thing really awkward, and a half of two of those couples are like, my best friends. That group is like my family, and I did something really stupid that made everything get all messed up." Stevie grumbled. She couldn't believe that she was spilling all of this to a complete stranger. But she seemed okay, she was nice, she was American, she didn't give her a judgmental look yet.

"Well, why don't you just talk to them about it?" KT suggested.

"Because it's not that simple; I said some things that I shouldn't have, I called them names, and I made my best guy friend hate me because I insulted his girlfriend repeatedly. Also…I think I might just distance myself for a while. They'd be better off without me."

"I'm sure that's not true." KT shook her head. "What school do you go to, maybe mine is nearby?"

"I go to the boarding school like, a mile down the road."

"No way, I'm starting there tomorrow!"

"Wait, what? But the semester already started."

"Well, my mom has a bunch of business back in the states; I have to go to school somewhere. My dad and my step-mom live here in town, I'd be near them. Plus, my mom thought I'd get into a really good college in a snap if I went to a prestigious English boarding school."

Stevie laughed as KT finished her sentence with a strong British accent.

"Well, I can show you around the school tomorrow if you wanna?"

"Yeah, that'd be great thanks!"

Stevie sighed and continued to draw patterns in the sugar. KT seemed like an okay girl. But she wondered if she was the kind of girl she could be such good friends with that'd she'd open up to. Stevie didn't give her secrets away to just anyone. She hoped that she would be able to trust KT; she wanted a friend outside of Sibuna that she could talk to without being interrupted by a mystery.

* * *

**I know right? **

**Review?**

_**The LORD is a refuge for the oppressed, a stronghold in times of trouble. -Psalm 9:9**_

**-Rachel**


	40. House of Tears

**Hope y'all like this chapter! **

* * *

"Hey, baby, how'd you sleep?" Alfie asked, walking into the dining room hesitantly.

Amber looked up from her phone and ran to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Oh, Boo, I'm sorry! I didn't think about that. Your friendship with Jerome didn't even cross my mind, and I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't know! Stevie was right, I would have done the same thing, and I'm so, so, so, so, so sorry!"

"Hey, Amber, it's okay." He assured her, pulling back but keeping his arms secure around her waist.

"But…I accused you, and made you feel bad, and made you feel like I don't love you."

"I know you love me, don't worry about it; I'm fine, Ambs." He said.

"Are you positive? You're not mad at me anymore?"

"Yes, I forgive you." he promised, pecking her on the cheek.

"Oh, that's a relief." She breathed, sitting down next to him and leaning her head on his shoulder as he popped a couple bacon strips into his mouth. "I hope Jara and Peddie are working things out as well as we did."

* * *

"No, Mara, you're wrong, I'm the one to blame."

"No, Jerome, Stevie's right, you need to stop taking all the blame. I'm sorry, but it's true that I do focus on your faults a little too much, but I'm going to stop with that, I swear it. Jerome, I do love you—"

"I know you do. Mara, don't listen to Stevie alright; she was just…blowing off some steam. Now, can we just focus on the fact that I love you, you love me—"

"We're a happy family." she sang with a small smile.

"Cute."

"I know."

"I am sorry though, Mara. I never meant to hurt you."

"But you didn't, you were protecting me, and for that, I am grateful. Thank you." she whispered, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his chest.

Jerome's arms immediately went around her, holding her close to him and kissing the top of her head. "Anything for you, my little Beansybop,"

He grinned. His reward for calling her that pet name was a kiss. He rarely used it, and he only did when he was really happy just being with her. And that was a moment that he didn't want to end.

* * *

"Patricia…"

"I'm sorry." She said. It wasn't much of a struggle to say it this time, it was just the fact that she didn't think that he was going to forgive her this time.

"You're forgiven." The American stated, pulling her into him and kissing the top of her head. "It doesn't matter what you did. You're going to stop right?"

"Yeah, but...why did you get mad if it didn't matter?" she asked, playing with the hem of her school shirt.

"Well, think about it: the _girlfriend_ of the _Osirian_ was working for his _two greatest enemies._ It was just one of those things that you couldn't even imagine happening but it did."

"I know it was a stupid mistake."

"Water under the bridge," He scoffed, waving his hand and then taking hers. "Come on, let's go get some breakfast."

* * *

"Hey, hey, buddy boy, how's it going?" Stevie grinned; hopping into her boyfriend's boarding room.

Charlie looked away from his mirror, tie hanging around his neck, undone. He opened his mouth to say something but thought better of it and shook his head with a small smile.

"What?" she asked defensively, folding her arms across her chest.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" he asked.

"Nothing…anyway, how goes it?" she hopped into the air, crossed her legs, and landed onto his bed perfectly.

"It goes good. Hey, I got you something."

"Oh my, gosh, I love presents! But I hate surprises, so tell me what it is now."

"Then you don't get it."

"But—"

"It's a surprise. If you want to know the surprise, you don't get the present."

"But—"

"Do you want the present?"

"Yes."

"Then deal with a surprise." he rolled his green eyes and handed her a box he pulled out from under his bed. It was scare and was wrapped in plain, dark blue wrapping paper.

Stevie looked at it warily as it sat in front of her on the bed. She poked one of the corners and pulled her hand back quickly. "Is this some stupidly colored sweater or blouse? Because…I don't do bright colors,"

"Just open it." he sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"I'm trusting you." she warned.

"Open it." he ordered.

Stevie peeled the wrapping paper away from the box and warily pulled the fitting lid off. She pushed some tissue paper away from t he gift and her blue eyes widened when she saw what was hidden.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Have I ever told you that you are absolutely, positively, the most amazing British boyfriend in the history of the whole dang world?" she exclaimed.

Charlie's eyes widened for a second and grinned. "You really think so?"

"Dude, when you give your girlfriend an _Abbey Road record, especially when she is a major Beatles fan, _you are immediately put on the top of the Most Amazing British Boyfriends in the History of the Whole Dang World list. That exists. Oh, jeez, thank you! This is awesome!"

"And yes, those are the original signatures." He said smugly.

Stevie stared at it and let out a small uncharacteristic giggle.

"Don't I get something back?" he asked, spread his arms.

She got up and ran over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. She pressed a kiss to his lips. "Nothing will ever happen to that record! I totally love it. I'm okay with a surprise if it means I get awesome original records by my favorite bands and singers!"

"Yeah, that's great." Charlie nodded and pulled her back into him.

They both tensed when they heard a throat being cleared behind Stevie. But when Charlie's eyes landed on the interrupter, they went wide and his mouth opened and then closed again. Stevie twisted a little so she could look behind her, and she immediately knew who it was.

"Dad," Charlie gulped, and his grip on Stevie's waist loosened.

"Um…hi, Mr. Cooper, I'm Stevie, Charlie's girlfriend." She smiled, holding her hand out to him. He didn't shake it and she felt small and insecure under his stone cold glare. "Wow, now I know where Charlie gets his good looks from, yeah?"

She was right. Charlie's father was tall and broad shouldered. He had black hair and green eyes. The two of them could be twins if Mr. Cooper looked a little bit younger. He had a streak of grey streaming across the front of his neatly styled hair. His appearance made Stevie wonder if he had gotten anything from his mother, but judging by the frown on his face, Charlie probably got his sense of humor from his mom.

His eyes watched her. Shock was evident on his face. He acted as if he hadn't seen anything like her before. But he probably hadn't; Stevie was one of a kind.

She laughed nervously and when no one's expressions changed, she shook her head. "I'll leave you two alone, then."

"Wait, Stevie—"

She didn't wait like Charlie had asked her to; she shut the door behind her and thought a second before pressing her ear to the door.

* * *

"Dad, you didn't have to be so rude." Charlie pointed out, watching the closed door for a second before his eyes flitted back to the man in front of him.

"Her name is Stevie?" his father asked in a monotone.

"Yeah, it's short for…Stephanie." Charlie mumbled, biting his lip. Maybe defending her wasn't his best move.

"Stephanie? Her name is Stephanie?" Mr. Cooper boomed.

"Yeah, but, dad, you need to meet her; talk to her. Dad, she's amazing—"

"So was your mother." he cut him off with a glare. "I don't want you seeing her anymore; if you keep at it with this relationship, I'll pull you out of school."

"But, dad—"

"No buts, Charlie." he stated before leaving the room.

Stevie looked up from her place, leaning against the wall across from the bedroom, and watched as the man stalked down the corridor to the front door. She stomped into Charlie's room and slammed the door behind her, the pictures on the wall shaking at the force.

"You didn't even try and fight for me, you jerk?" she growled, pushing his shoulders back angrily.

"Stevie, you need to listen to me first—"

"Why should I? Are you going to tell your dad that you'll be with me, even if I'm not a tall, gorgeous, blonde ditz, part of a rich, big-shot family? Course you're not, don't see why you would. Why are you even dating me in the first place, _idiot_?"

"It has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's just that…you remind my dad of my mum." He said quietly, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Okay…?"

"You kinda look like her and act like her and have the same name—"

"You're dating me because I remind you of your _mom_?" she shouted, blue eyes flaming angrily. She flung the door open and stormed down the hallway to the stairs.

"Stevie, you need to listen to me. That is not the reason I'm dating you! I'm dating you because I like you! Come on, you make me really happy, I can't even begin to explain the feelings I have for you!" he called after her, chasing her to the steps and grabbing a hold of her wrist as she tried to climb the stairs.

"I look, act, and have the same name as your mother?" she said lowly, glaring at him coldly.

"No—well, yes, but listen: granted, the two of you do have your similarities but…" Charlie stopped when he felt eyes on them and he turned to his housemates as they watched with interest from the hallway. "Can we talk somewhere else?"

Stevie watched him for a second before nodding and jogging into the common room, slinging her black bag over her shoulder, and letting him follow her out the front door and into the chilly, morning air of Liverpool, England.

"Alright, explain yourself," she ordered, walking down the pathway to the school. "You have until we get to the school, and then we are parting ways—I'm meeting a friend to show her around school."

"Oh, alright," he shook off that piece of information and then continued with his explanation. "Look, you two both have brown hair and blue eyes and pale skin and wear dark clothes and have the same name, but that has nothing to do with my feelings for you. I know it sounds bad, but all my life—" he pulled her to a stop and looked down at her with nervous eyes. "—I've wanted a relationship with someone like my parents had. They had such a strong bond. And my dad knew about her cancer and he married her anyway, just to be with her as long as he could be. He didn't care what she looked like, it was all her personality. My dad still loves her, and probably won't ever love someone like that again. And after my mum died, I kind of wanted to see more of their relationship. So, I asked about it, and the way family and friends talked about it, the more I wanted a relationship like it. But later, I realized that what I really wanted was a girl like my mum, because I knew I'd be able to love someone like that and I wouldn't even have to try."

Stevie watched him silently. Was what he was saying true? She couldn't even believe it. She was a younger version of his mother. That just seemed so wrong.

"At a really young age, I wished that one day, I'd fall for a girl like my mum. I didn't expect getting a girl nearly exactly the same as my mum. But trust me, you're not all like her, you're more adventurous and outgoing and…loud…and rude, but that's not why I like you." he let out a breathy chuckle.

"So, the reason your dad doesn't want us dating is because I remind him of your mom. It has nothing to do with me not being a stupid blonde bimbo? Okay."

"Please, tell me you're okay with this? And that we aren't going to have another problem? Our relationship has way too many twists and turns."

Stevie rolled her eyes and patted his cheek, starting down the path again. It was her silent and very Stevie-like way of telling him everything was fine between them.

"What did you think when you first saw me?" Stevie asked quietly.

"Um, I kind of did a double take because I thought I was hallucinating." He replied, slipping his hand into hers and entwining their fingers.

"You thought I was your mom."

"And you were so not. Once I first started talking to you, I realized that you weren't my mum."

"Because of my accent." She said knowingly.

"No, because of your attitude; she was American too."

"Oh, of course!" she exclaimed, throwing her free hand into the air in exasperation.

"Shut up," he chuckled, letting go of her hand and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"So where'd your dad go after he left?"

"I'm not sure…I don't know why he was here. Maybe he came to see Sweety."

"What are we going to do about us?"

"Stand up to my dad."

"And if he forbids us from seeing each other and pulls you out of school."

"You'll drop out and I'll leave home, we'll run away together and hide out somewhere in the forests of Scotland, where we'll start a clan and build an army over the years, then we'll threaten my father's life and make him let us be together." He answered with a teasing grin.

"But that sounds like so much work!" she groaned as they made their way up the school's front steps.

"But at least we'd be able to be together." He sighed, tapping her nose lightly.

"Don't tap my nose."

"Yep, you and my mum have similarities." He mumbled and Stevie rolled her eyes, mimicking him silently.

* * *

Victor sighed and ran his hand down Corbierre's back, smoothing out his black, glossy feathers. He ordered himself to keep from shaking as he lifted a vile until it was level with his blue eyes, and he carefully picked up with flask that held the single Tear of Gold he'd gotten from the ring his father had given him. He prayed he had gotten the first part of the recipe right. His father should have included the recipe with the golden tear. But he had to wing it, and hope with all his heart that it was the right way to make it.

* * *

**Yeah, I know. That was kind of a weird twist. I don't know how I feel about it. I just thought we could use some crazy Starlie drama...as a bit of a filler I guess.**

**Review?**

**Now, quick announcement: This story will be finished before the summer! I swear it! I need to finish it up! So, if the chapters play out the way I want them to, this will have a total of 52 chapters. That's twelve more chapters until it is finished. I'm also working on finishing up a bunch of my other things (not Long Distance, Lucy, Anubis Reunion, House of Couples or Bad Boy Babysitter, those are far from over). I've just adopted another story, and my plate is too full, so I need to eat a little more than usual, if you know what I mean. **

_**The Lord your God is with you, the Mighty Warrior who saves. He will take great delight in you; in his love, he will no longer rebuke you, but will rejoice over you with singing. -Zephaniah 3:17**_

**-Rachel**


	41. House of Secrets

**Sorry it took so long to update! I've been really busy working on an actual novel, but I'll work on fanfics this week, I promise! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Stevie," Mara called, running up to her and linking their arms.

Before the American could protest, Mara pulled her into the lounge. The only people there were the members of Sibuna. Stevie suddenly felt a little self-conscious, and she nearly kicked herself for it. She didn't like feeling self-conscious, and she's been feeling like that a lot lately.

"What up, y'all?" she asked casually.

"We were going to discuss our plan of action." Eddie explained, patting the seat next to him.

"Um…"

"Yeah, we discovered an interesting piece of information on the crown, come sit down." Fabian invited.

"Actually—"

"What's wrong, Stevie?" Amber spoke up.

"I'm gonna show a friend around the school, so I can't hang, but I'll see you guys back at the house."

Joy stood up. "Stevie, if this is about the blow up you had yesterday, or anything we said, forget about it. We forgive you and we're sorry. I'm sure your friend could wait a few more minutes. This might be a little more important."

"She's pretty important too. And it has nothing to do with yesterday; I just think that I should distance myself for a while. I don't like being in this club anymore, it's getting really dangerous, and I'm beginning to hate it. I don't wanna deal with Rufus and Senkhara and some crazy elixir and a treasure that's thousands of years old! I liked my old life, and I'm gonna try to get that back. We can still be friends though, as long as you don't annoy me by talking about the mystery." She added, turning back to the door.

"Stevie," Nina called.

"Oh, and by the way, the elixir is supposed to be finished in a matter of days, so…yah…later!"

"What—Stevie!" Patricia cried.

"The elixir will be finished soon." Nina mumbled.

"Stevie just left Sibuna." Jerome sighed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

* * *

"Hey, KT," Stevie smiled, jogging up to her new friend. She leaned against the lockers beside hers and raised her dark eyebrows.

"Hey, Stevie, how's it going? Did you talk to 'the gang' about distancing yourself?" the brunette asked with a curious look. She had disagreed with Stevie's choice, but she learned the night before that she couldn't control what the girl did.

"Yep, I didn't really give them a chance to answer me, but whatevers. You wanna see some of the school before class starts?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

* * *

The locker door slammed and Jerome had only just managed to take his hands out of it before they were cut off.

"Alright, Clarke, spill." Poppy demanded.

Jerome looked down at his little sister and then back up and behind him. He acted like he wasn't the one she was talking to, but he was just doing that so she'd get annoyed and forget about her question. He knew exactly what she wanted to know about.

"I'm serious, Gerbil, I need to know what's going on." she said through gritted teeth. Her blue-green eyes were stained red and Jerome's expression went from fake confusion to worry and anger.

"What's wrong?" he asked, staring straight into her eyes. The eyes that match his mothers, the eyes that he only remembered vaguely when he was five-years-old. He could remember every moment of the day she dumped him at boarding school, but her eyes were still a small mystery to him.

"I keep thinking about that guy. What if he wants to use me as an 'insurance policy' again?" she replied after a moment of silence.

"Why don't you go visit dad?" Jerome suggested, running a hand sideways through his blonde hair.

"What?"

"I want you to be safe. Go visit dad for awhile, go to school out there; if you do that, that guy won't be able to find you."

"There's more. You know why he was using me. You know why he kidnapped _me. _You know what I want to know. You know what's going on. You know everything." She accused.

"Yeah, and I know why you need to go visit dad—"

"Jerome!"

"Poppy, I don't want you to get hurt. He doesn't want you, he wants me. I need you to be safe. Please, go to dad's." he begged, gripping her shoulders.

"Why does he want you?" she asked softly.

"Poppy, it's a secret. Stop asking."

Poppy watched her big brother. She always looked up to him, and not because he was tall, because he was her role model. She didn't worship him, or pray that one day she could be exactly like him, she wanted to be herself as well. She just wanted to be as strong as him. But at that moment, he looked completely terrified. She didn't want to leave, and forget about all the secrets that her brother had, but she wanted to make sure he was okay. He wasn't being the strong, hard-as-stone guy she once knew him as. Now, he was small and fragile, and you could break him with a single word. She'd never thought she'd see him like this, but she supposed that everyone was vulnerable at some point, even Jerome Clarke.

Reluctantly, she nodded, submitting to his plea.

* * *

"Why did he say that?" KT asked, covering her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing too hard. She had food in her mouth, and she was about to explode.

"I have absolutely no idea, whatsoever." Stevie sighed, shaking her head, straight hair swooshing around her pale face.

"Hey, babe, and babe's friend…?"

The girls turned to Charlie as he stared at KT for a moment, facing Stevie.

"I told you I was showing a friend around today."

"Oh, right, I guess I didn't hear you over my dad's rudeness. Hey, I'm Charlie Cooper." He smiled, holding his hand out to her, which she took with a smile of her own, introducing herself.

"Oh my, gosh…Clarke was right; American's are invading the school. I'll see you later; I need to go take cover before they start falling from the sky in heaps."

"Yeah, right, whatever." Stevie scoffed, pulling him back to the table. "Did you ever find out what your dad's stupid business was that led him to be so rude?"

"Yeah, he came on business and also to talk to Mr. Sweet. Apparently, my grades have gotten _better_ over the last few weeks."

"Wow, congrats, I think mine got worse. You'll probably be meeting my dad soon. I bet you remind him of his deceased brother." She joked.

"Ha-ha," he grumbled, sitting next to her on the bench, digging into his bag.

"No, seriously, my uncle died in Iraq when he was in the army. My baby cousin Max never knew him."

"Oh dear, God, I'm such a jerk." He muttered, running his hands over his face in shame.

"Yeah, you are."

"Sorry,"

"Its fine," she smiled. "You didn't know."

"Right, here's a picture of my mum, if you wanna see what I mean." He held it out to her.

Stevie's blue eyes nearly bulged out of her head. She did look a lot like Charlie's mother.

"Yeah, I know; the resemblance is uncanny." Charlie chuckled.

"Who says 'uncanny' anymore?" Stevie scoffed, handing him the picture. It made her feel a little uneasy when she was looking at a thirty-five-year-old version of herself.

Charlie glared at her and stuffed the photo back into his bag. "Yeah, the only thing different there is that she had curly hair. I love your curls, you know."

"So you've said." She muttered in a monotone.

"You have naturally curly hair?" KT asked.

"Yeah, tangled and hard to control and I can't run my fingers through it." Stevie grumbled.

"Can you have curls tomorrow so I can see?"

"Yeah, I guess…" she consented after a moment of silence between the three while other students still buzzed around them.

"Thank you," Charlie mouthed to KT and stood up.

"I'll leave you two to your hanging out—"

"You wanna watch a movie tonight? Order a pizza. I'll show you a pic of my uncle so I can show you what I mean." Stevie joked, looking up at him casually but her blue eyes flashed with hopefulness.

"Yeah, I'd love to, beautiful." He smiled and leant down, kissing her gently. After a moment, he pulled away and walked off, tugging on a strand of her hair quickly as a silent goodbye.

"You're lucky to have a guy like that." KT stated, smiling at the girl across from her.

"Yeah, I guess...I just wish I didn't have so many secrets…" Stevie said under her breath and KT nodded in understanding.

* * *

**Okay...review? **

**Hey, if you have an Instagram, why don't you look me up?! My name is 'rachelisafallenangel'! **

_**Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me. -Psalm 23:4**_

**-Rachel**


	42. House of Trying

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, it's a woman's crown; whose?" Joy asked.

Sibuna was sitting around the lounge, now focused on their meeting. The atmosphere had an awkward weight to it, and the group was tense. They never had someone distance themselves from Sibuna before, and it made them feeling guilty, and lonely, even though they were surrounded by other people. It was like when you can't find a family member, when they completely disappear, and suddenly, you can barely believe it was happening; they had lost a family member because of the mystery. They still had a friend, but their family was broken.

"Well, it could have been a member of Tut's family. Maybe his wife, his mother, a sister," Fabian replied from his place on the sofa.

"Jerome, are you alright," Mara spoke up, worried brown eyes trained on her pacing boyfriend.

He stopped in the middle of the stage and looked at her. "Yeah, don't worry about me."

"I know what's wrong." Patricia muttered, playing with the hem of her skirt.

"What?" Mara's head snapped around to look at her.

"Trix—"

"He's thinking about Stevie, and how she made a good choice to choose to distance herself. He wants to do the same thing." She said softly.

"Patricia—"

"I don't think it's a bad idea."

"What?" Eddie looked at her with shocked eyes, his arm wrapped tightly around her shoulders.

"Yeah," Jerome ground out, running a hand through his hair. "Stevie was right; Sibuna is getting way too dangerous. I don't wanna have to carry this burden around anymore. Poppy had gotten kidnapped because of me. I think it'll be best if I not be a part of Sibuna right now. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Rufus knows how to get to me, and that's a threat to you guys, so…I'm out." He finished simply, hopping off the stage.

"You're out?" Nina exclaimed. "Jerome, we just lost Stevie, not you too."

"You didn't lose her, she left, and that's what I'm going to do."

"Jerome, please," Mara pleaded, standing up.

He took a deep breath, standing in the doorway, his back to them. "I can't handle it anymore."

* * *

"You just…left?" Stevie said slowly, popping a spoonful of chocolate ice cream into her waiting mouth.

"Yeah; I can't take it anymore, it's just too hard." Jerome admitted in defeat.

"Here, it helps." She pushed her ice cream toward him.

"Are you and Charlie fighting?" he asked.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Well, it's either that, or it's your 'time of the month'. Girls don't usually eat ice cream of this amount unless they're feeling lonely, or having guy trouble, or you're having cramps." Jerome shrugged, scooping some of the ice cream out of the bowl and into his mouth.

Stevie's blue eyes narrowed at her friend. "Well, you obviously don't know girls as well as you think you do. It's none of those things; I just wanted some ice cream."

"Sure…" he muttered sarcastically, receiving a punch on the shoulder by the American seated next to him.

"Seriously though, what are you going to do now? Mara's going to be caught up in the mystery, Alfie's still with them, too. What are you going to do in your free time, little boy?" she smirked at the ironic nickname.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know; I'll hang with them while I can, and in the meantime, I'll hang with you."

"I don't know about that; I mean I have a date tonight."

"Then cancel," he said easily.

"But I don't want to. Go make a friend." She waved him off, leaning back in her chair.

"Now why would I wanna do something like that when I have a perfect amount of friends? Oh, also, I don't want to."

"Then…hang out with Mick." She suggested nonchalantly.

Jerome blinked. "HA! Yeah, right, Jerome Clarke and Mick Campbell hanging out. That's a good one." He chuckled.

"Oh, come on, what made you hate him so much?" she stole the spoon from him.

"He was a god in Mara's eyes. He dated her. She never looked at me twice because of him." He grumbled.

"And…now, you're dating her and he's dating Joy. Why hate him now?" she raised her dark eyebrows at him expectantly.

He frowned, looking at the ceiling. He hated when she had a point.

* * *

"So, Slimeball, what do you want for your birthday?" Patricia asked, sitting at the dining room table.

"Yacker, today is my birthday, and you're asking what I want? Isn't it a little late?"

"Wait, it's today? I thought it was Friday."

"Today is Friday."

"Oh…well, I guess the Osirian gets his powers soon. Do you think the Egyptian gods will let me put my name on that gift?"

Eddie grinned at her joke. "I don't think they'll mind. No, really, Patricia, I don't want anything; I just want you to be with me tonight. Please? Nina isn't allowed to come, but she would never be my first choice anyway."

"You want me to be with you?" she spoke softly; she was completely caught off guard by his request.

"Absolutely,"

* * *

"Mara, are you okay?" Joy asked, even though she knew exactly why Mara was frowning and hardly paying any attention to the task at hand.

She, Mara, and Fabian were doing research on the crown; Alfie, Amber and Nina were trying to find out more about the elixir; and Patricia and Eddie were in the tunnels, searching for any more clues and waiting for midnight to roll around.

"I feel like I made the wrong decision." She whispered, tears gathering her brown eyes. "I feel like I'm choosing all of you over my own boyfriend."

"Mara—" Fabian started, turning to her.

"No, I do really feel like that. Jerome is right, this is getting very dangerous. Now, I'm not saying that I want out, but…"

"But what; take a break, just like Jerome and Stevie are doing?" Fabian guessed. "No, Mara, we need you; we're losing too many people."

"Yes, I know you're right, but Jerome—"

"—is a big boy and can take care of himself." Joy finished. "You're still dating him; you just don't have as much time as before to hang out."

"I know," Mara choked out. A single tear slipped down her tan cheek, but she looked back up at Fabian with a determined look. "Let's get some information on this crown."

* * *

Stevie hopped down the stairs and jumped onto the landing, causing a loud stomp when her combat boots hit the wood. She hear Charlie chuckle in the common room. He knew it was her. Only Stevie Green would be brave enough to defy Victor by making such a loud noise.

"Hey, what movie do you wanna watch?" he called out to her.

"Hot Shots 2," She exclaimed, jumping into the room.

"I've never seen that…" he commented, pulling the movie out of Stevie's many DVDs. He slipped it into the player and fell back onto the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and slinging his arm over the back of the couch.

Stevie lifted herself over the back of the couch and plopped next to him. "It's one of the funniest movies I've ever seen in my life."

"Your hair's curly." He commented.

"Yep," she nodded slowly, popping the P.

"Did you do that for me?" he asked teasingly, brushing his nose against her cheek.

"No; my hair was greasy, I had to wash it." She scoffed.

"Sure," he grinned, twirling one of her curls around his finger as the movie started.

Half way into the movie their sides were hurting from laughing so much and Stevie was gasping for breath, leaning her head on Charlie's shoulder. After their laughter died down, Stevie leaned forward and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"The movie is hilarious but it makes me question so many things…" Stevie murmured, leaning back into Charlie's side.

His chest vibrated with laughter under her and she rolled her eyes.

"So, how come you're not sneaking around with your friends?" he asked quietly.

"I'm taking a break." She said shortly, hoping he'd get the message and not ask anymore.

Of course he wouldn't.

"Why? Did something happen?"

"No, I just wanted to focus on more important things." She shrugged, stuffing popcorn into her waiting mouth.

"Hang out with your boyfriend for instance?" he smirked.

"Then why am I here with you?" she asked.

Charlie stared at her boredly and laughed in a slow, monotone. Stevie mimicked him with a teasing smile.

"Admit it; you wanted to spend time with me." He pinched her side and she batted his hand away.

"Don't tickle me, jerk." She snapped.

Charlie raised an eyebrow at the back of her head. A smirk slipped onto his lips and he grabbed her sides again and she gasped, squirming away from him, laughing.

"Why don't you two get a room if this kinda thing is gonna go down?"

Stevie looked up at Jerome, panting. Charlie turned to glare at him.

"What do you want, Clarke?" he snapped.

"Nothing," he shrugged and sat down in one of the armchairs, focusing his gaze on the movie.

"Didn't I tell you hang out with Mick? I'm kinda on a date here, bud."

"But I don't want to. It's going to be all awkward and then something stupid is going to happen. He's going to make me mad, and I'm gonna punch him; it's not going to end well." He shook his head.

"You couldn't punch Mick," Charlie laughed.

"What are you talking about? Of course I could. I can punch you."

"And I can punch both of you; let's not be idiots here." Stevie cut in. "Jerry, go play with Mick."

"But—" he began to protest, but Stevie spotted Mick entering the building and she grinned.

"Mick!" she called.

He looked over at her and smiled hesitantly. He had never hung out with her, or Charlie, or Jerome. The atmosphere could have been awkward, but Stevie's mood kept a light-hearted feeling in the room.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" he asked, pushing his blonde bangs out of his blue eyes.

"How would you like to spend the night with a very special person?" she asked in a "TV game show" voice with a wide grin.

"Um, who?"

"Jerome—"

"No." the blondes said together.

"Oh, come on, Charlie and me are on a date, and you two have nothing to do."

"Actually, I do have something to do. I need to go check on Poppy." Jerome realized, heading for the door.

"J, dude, don't go alone; take Mick with you!" she stood up quickly, Rufus popping into her mind.

"Stevie—"

"Please," she looked at him pleadingly, and he understood why. Even though they weren't part of Sibuna anymore, they still needed to watch their backs.

"Fine, Mick, come with me." He ordered, grabbing the jocks shoulder and shoving him outside.

"But I just got back!"

"I don't care."

* * *

**How would y'all feel about the next chapter being nothing but Peddie? **

**Review! **

**_I promise you what I promised Moses: 'Wherever you set foot, you will be on land I have given you ... No one will be able to stand against you as long as you live. For I will be with you as I was with Moses. I will not fail you or abandon you. _**

**_Be strong and courageous, for you are the one who will lead these people to possess all the land I swore to their ancestors I would give them. Be strong and very courageous. Be careful to obey all the instructions Moses gave you. Do not deviate from them, turning either to the right or to the left. Then you will be successful in everything you do. Study this Book of Instruction continually. Meditate on it day and night so you will be sure to obey everything written in it. Only then will you prosper and succeed in all you do. This is my command—be strong and courageous! Do not be afraid or discouraged. For the Lord your God is with you wherever you go. -Joshua 1:3-9_**

**-Rachel**


End file.
